


Tomorrow Might Bleed

by CathedralMidnight



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Underfell - Freeform, Complete, Complete Story, F/M, Female Reader, Fighting, Finished, Finished Story, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, POV shifts, Quick burn?, Smut, Underfell, Undertail, cursing, hints and talks of suicide, insults during sex/dirty talk, magic pregnancy, sans is rough around the edges, sex outside, soul play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 53,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathedralMidnight/pseuds/CathedralMidnight
Summary: For the longest time, this universe could only experience two timelines, bouncing back and forth between them with each Reset. But then one day, a human appeared at the end of a timeline. A skeleton then told her to "press the button" because this timeline was already ending differently, so why the hell not?Underfell AUSwitches Between 2nd and 3rd POVTHIS STORY IS FINISHED!Make Sure to Check Out the Sequel!





	1. RESET

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic since middle school? You're never too old to be fandom trash though. I'm trying a few experimental things with my writing here, so let's see if they work.

  
"What do we do now?"  
"We fight."

RESET

"Here comes tha new one. She's packin' heat."

RESET

"I can't do this anymore."  
"Just hold on a little longer, okay?"

RESET

"WHY DOES SHE KEEP DOING THIS!!"

RESET

"It'll be different this time."

RESET

"YA BETTER NOT BE DEAD!"

RESET

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!"

RESET

"Where am I?"

Both paused mid-swing at the new voice. The child was the first to jerk away. "What!? Why is there a human here!?"  
Empty, wide sockets stared, confused.

Why was there a human here, at the end of the world?

He then realized that things could end differently.

The child was distracted.

He took the long, thin bone and swung.

**CRACK**

Right in the back of the child's head. "YOU SON OF A BITCH--GAHHH!"  
Another swing, this time across the stomach, popping the child into the air.  
"GASTER!"  
A horned skull shimmered into existance, opened its fanged mouth and discharged a white laser. The white blast collided with the child, making them scream, the harsh sound tearing across the bleeding sky.  
The human mirrored the scream as a charred body smacked the ground with a bone cracking **THUD**. "You...you..." she stammered. "You killed a child."  
"Wasn't a child, dollface," the bulky skeleton corrected. He looked almost regal in his long, trailing black coat, hood topped with an incredible bush of fur. He seemed to float as he walked over to the charred remains.

Behind him, a familiar button appeared, floating, large with neon yellow lights.

The skeleton glanced at the floating button...then at the human.  
This timeline was already different.  
This was the first time a human had appeared at the end of a timeline.

So, what if...

"Hey!" he called.  
Her head whipped around from gazing at the button.  
"Press tha button." He said this as if he was asking her to pass the mustard.  
"...What?"  
"WHaaaTt?" the child gurgled out.  
The skeleton looked down at the child. "Ya and I always get the same two endings when we reset. I either end up back here with ya or end up at a barrier we can't break. Either end is shit. So, let's see what happens when someone new presses tha button."  
"NOOoooohhhh!!"  
He smiled back at her. "Babydoll, we can't get out of here until someone hits tha button. Go ahead."

~

Your gaze shifts over the button, little by little. Would that glowing word really get you out of here? Any place had to be better than this--a crimson sky and miles of ash...  
You crawl over to the button and raise your hand, inch by inch.  
"Hey!" the skeleton calls.  
You look back at him.  
He gives a smirk laced with fangs, one gold. "Ya got a nice ass, dollface. Here's hopin' I see it again on tha otha side."  
...All right then.  
You press the button.

RESET


	2. ACCIDENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I'm happy people are enjoying the story. My original plan was to write a chapter, then update, but the story sort of took over for a few days, ha ha. I told myself, no matter what, I'd update on thurday, a week later, so you could at least have a weekly update. Please know I will do all I can do at least give you a weekly update.

When Sans woke up, he found himself face down in the snow, hood over his skull.  
Okay...this was new.  
He was definitely back in Snowdin, near twin sentry posts. That thing masquerading as a child was gone, the sky was no longer red, the land white with snow, not gray with ash.

But... wait, did that Human come back? Maybe the Reset sent her back home or---

Shit---

Sans scrambled to his feet and started to run west.

No, no, please don't be back at the Ruins! Toriel would fuck things up again, make her hate him, hate everyone---

No! This was supposed to be different! Someone new had pressed the button! This timeline was supposed to be---

He stumbled over something soft, fell back into the snow. "Shit, what---" He twisted around. "Holy shit..."

He had tripped over... her. The Reset sent her back here, why hadn't it sent her back to the Ruins? Unless she had already been through them?

No, this was definitely the beginning of a new timeline. Sans always woke up at a Snowdin sentry post (albeit, sitting at the post, not face down in front of one) at the beginning of a new timeline. Then a Human came through the door later, and then...

But... someone new had pressed the button...

He crawled over to her. She was kind of cute, soft features, curvy with meat in all the right places.

Still had that great ass. Nice.

"Dollface, you a'ight?" He shook her, careful not to use too much force---he wasn't sure how fragile she was.  
She murmured, eyes opening. He liked the color. "Hey, come on, dollface, easy now." He helped her sit up. "How ya doing?"  
"Feels like...I went through the spin cycle one too many times."  
"Ya think ya can answer some questions for me, sweets?"  
She rubbed her face, still trying to wake up? Recover? "I can try."  
"Did ya come through the ruins?"  
"Ruins? The place with all the burned down buildings?"  
"Burned?" Sans cocked a brow bone.  
"Yeah, all the buildings were burned down."  
"But..."

Had Toriel...burned down the Ruins in the previous timeline? Had she finally gone completely crazy? Thinking of the last few timelines, the last time a Human had fallen was ages ago, so maybe she had finally gone completely nuts with no one to... "take care" of.

But the Ruins in this timeline weren't burned down, were they? Maybe that's why the Human had ended up here. If she had come from a timeline with burnt ruins, but this timeline didn't have them, well... she couldn't possibly be Reset to a place that didn't exist, so the Reset put her here, where everything was similar to the previous timeline.

Which meant... Toriel hadn't gotten a hold of her. Toriel hadn't "taken care" of her, making her hate Monsters.

This timeline _was_ different.   
This timeline had a human who didn't hate them.

Sans couldn't help but grin.

Things would be different this time!

But first, he needed to see the details of exactly what he was dealing with. "Babydoll, there's something else I need to see."  
"Like what?" She rubbed her arms.  
Oh. So fragile.  
Sans took off his massive jacket, a shrunken version of the more regal coat he had worn earlier, and tossed the heavy clothing over her.  
"Ooooh!" She perked up at the warmth.  
Sans found himself beaming again. He then noticed her staring at him, eyes wide.  
Oh... he wasn't wearing a shirt, thick bones exposed. "I.. I won't hurt ya," he promised, holding up his hands. Tiny black rings of cloth encircled a few phalanges. "I promise, I just.. uh..." Maybe showing her would be easier?

Sans put his phalanges over his chest, then moved them forward, before cupping his bones. Above them floated a small, white heart. "This is ma Soul," Sans explained. "S'like, ma core, I guess? All of ma magic is in here, all of... me. 'Sa Boss Soul, that's why it's white."  
She gazed at the heart, eyes wide, mystified.

She looked beautiful in his Soul's faint glow.

"I... can I see yers?"  
Her head popped up. "Mine? I... I don't have magic."  
"Human Souls are made of one of Seven Core Traits. Ya can tell by tha color. I... just wanna see what color yers is."  
She glanced away. "Will it hurt?"  
"Ya might feel a tug, but that's 'bout it."  
She fidgeted a bit before answering...

~

This was a lot to take in.

You had woken up in a snowy land with a skeleton on top of you, but you were so busy trying to stop your brain from spinning in your skull that you didn't register he was a Monster right off the bat. He had asked something about... ruins? Then he went silent after you said the ruins had burned down. Not until he put his coat over your shoulders did you fully realize...he was a giant skeleton.   
All of his bones were thick, like branches of a old, but mighty, tree , and they were a chalky white. His eye sockets had tints of red under them, making him look a little tired...or, like he was blushing, you weren't sure.  
He hurried in telling you he wouldn't hurt you and you figured he could have done that with ease while you were asleep (unconscious?), so you decided to believe him.

Then he showed you his Soul.

His Soul was beautiful. The light was a soft glow, his Soul bright white in some places, gray in others, black lines criss crossing across the heart shape.

And he wanted to see yours and a part of you was curious. What color was your Soul?

He had said seeing your Soul wouldn't hurt, so...

You fidget a bit. "Okay."  
He smiles and leans in closer, a bony hand hovering over your chest. Indeed there is a small tug and then...  
"Wow..." You whisper.

Red. A deep, regal, commanding Red.

"Determination..." he whispers.  
"Determination?"  
"The ability to make a decision and follow it through to the end, no matter what."  
"No matter what...Oh!"  
Your Soul and his Soul float closer together, exchanging wisps of energy. Soft sounds emitted from them, like whispers.   
"What are they doing?" you ask.  
"Talkin'."  
"About what?"  
"Anythin'. Nothin'. Not sure, ta be honest. Never done this before."  
You stare up at him. "Done what before?"  
"Shared ma soul like this.. Not even with ma brother."  
"...oh..."  
"Eh, look at that. They get close and tha light turns pink."  
You lean in closer. "Oh, yeah. It's... pretty. What would a Pink Soul mean?"  
He tilts his skull. "Not sure," he admits. "Don't think I've ever seen a Pink one."  
You murmur in response, gazing at the gentle lights and listening to the hum of your Souls mingling. You just register the skeleton rest his skull atop your head, and, somehow, he breathes, releasing a soft sound, relaxing.

He sounds... tired, but relieved that something, something terrible, was over.   
  
The outside world seems to fade more and more as you two only focus on your Souls.  
"This feels really... intimate," you admit, blushing.  
"Heh. Kinda is." His voice is soft.  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh, this is sort of how Monsters... have sex?"  
Your blush deepens. "Re-really?"  
"Well, I mean, we ain't, like, fusin' 'em or nothing. If anythin', this is foreplay."  
"...Foreplay..."  
Really? Well, he seems just as embarrassed, face a deep red, matching the color under his eyes.  
"Do ya... wanna stop?"  
"I..." Should you? You weren't doing anything wrong and he hadn't forced you either, so---

**"SANS!!!"**

A screeching voice breaks the serene silence, making you yelp. Your instincts scream MOVE AWAY FROM THE NOISE, so you shoot forward, straight into the skeleton's chest.  
"Shit! the skeleton flails a bit. "WAIT, DON'T---"  
You both shiver in...  
...Arousal? What?  
You scramble off him, your Soul in a panic, criss crossing in a blur throughout the air, trying in a frantic dash to find you.  
"Wait, WAIT!!" The skeleton tries to grab your flailing Soul. "DON'T LET IT---!!"  
The small heart careens back into your chest, the connection rocking your backward.

The skeleton hisses, face scrunching up, hand coming to his mouth. "...Shit..."

"Wh-what!?"" You start to panic. Why does he look like he just saw someone get punched in the face!?  
"I think I mighta..."  
"Might have what...?" Uh, oh.  
"Accidently..."  
"Accidently what!?" What did you do, skeleton man!?  
"Gottan ya... preg...nant...?"

...What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho. 
> 
> So, I was hesitant to give the Reader a Red Soul, because nearly all Readers have a Red Soul. But i figured, with how Resets worked in this story, i could tie it more to the plot as opposed to just giving you a Red Soul because "Reader." So, if you thought, UG, ANOTHER Red Soul, please know I will be making it a bit more plot relevent. At the least, you having a Red Soul will show up more than once or twice. 
> 
> 13 chapters have been written out! I think I might be able to write a few more before I run out of plot, but that's still a lot of chapters to get through, so i'm sure we'll be fine either way. See you next week, at the lastest! And thanks again!


	3. A LOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We should go see a doctor, right? What do you mean "fuck no."!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing of note: I've gotten up to fifteen chapters written and I can tell this story is slow as far as getting to one place to another. Some of the chapters I use to explain things or character development, so I apologize if you wanted to go from point A to point B quickly. For those of you who enjoy the journey and not the destination, I hope you enjoy this long journey you're going on with this rough around the edges skeleton.

"YOU DID **WHAT!?"**  
The screeching voice assails you again, making you cringe. You and the heavy skeleton turn your heads to see another skeleton, this one tall and thin. His outfit is just spikes of armor over his ribs and hip bones, even his shoes, gods, even his mouth and eyes are spiky!

"SANS! **WHAT DID YOU DO!?** " he demands. "WHY ARE YOU HAVING SEX WITH A HUMAN!?"  
"We weren't--- it was foreplay! I mean---" Sans rubs his face in frustration. "Shit, shit, shit," he gets up. "I didn't mean fer our souls ta fuse!"

Fuse?  
Was that what that sensation was earlier?  
Oh gods, had you inadvertently had sex with a Monster!?

"PULL OUT HER SOUL. LET'S SEE THE DAMAGE!"  
"Eh..." he turns to you. "This'a be quick." He waves his bones over your chest. Your Soul pops out.

There's a swirl of white in the center.

Sans moans. "oh, fuck me."  
**"GODS DAMN IT, SANS!"**  
"Okay, stop, Papyrus, just fuckin' stop screamin'! Let me think for a fuckin' second." Sans pinches the bridge of his nose bone.

Papyrus? Wait, Sans and Papyrus like the fo---

"We don't even know if it'll do anythin'."  
"WHAT?"  
What?  
"I mean, I'm a Monster, she's a Human. We don't even know if our Souls could make a kid. They might be too different, ya know?"  
Papyrus glares down at Sans. "A Soul is a Soul, Sans."  
Sans' sockets widen and he seems to grow smaller.  
Oh... Papyrus' voice had fallen several octaves.

The taller skeleton steps forward and leans down, eyeing your Soul intently. "Human, listen to me."  
You nod. Papyrus has your full attention.  
"You are undoubtedly pregnant with my brother's child. Allow me to be the first to apologize that Fate has paired you with such a bag of lazy bones."  
Sans tosses up his hands, flustered, and you can't help but stifle a smile at how exaggerated his defeated, agitated face looks.  
"Human."  
You look back at Papyrus.  
"This child will be... half matter, half magick. Humans are much more solid than Monsters, you see. That said, we must keep you well nourished. We don't want any... accidents."  
"...Accidents?"  
Papyrus straightens up. "Do not fear, as long as you eat and drink well, you should be fine...in...theory."  
"...In theory." Panic sets in---again. "Has this seriously never happened before? Not even before the war!?"  
"Our records say no. And lately our interactions with Humans have been... hostile."  
"Is...is that why Sans was fighting that child?"  
"Oh, you saw that? Interesting... Also, that was not a child."  
This is the second time someone has told you that...  
"We should take her to Dr. Alphys for examination--"

**"FUCK NO."**

You take a step back as Sans steps in between you and his brother.  
"Sans, be reasonable."  
**"I AIN'T TAKIN' THE MOTHER OF MY KID TO SEE THAT QUACK!!"**

Mother...  
And Sans had said "my kid."

A flood of emotions wash over you.  
Happiness, fear, confusion.  
...Determination?  
You step in front of Sans and look at Papyrus. "How good is this doctor?"  
"I just said I ain't takin' you to see that quack!"  
You turn around and give Sans a stern look. "Sans, I need to see a doctor. Your brother just said that this is the first time a Human and a Monster have had a child. If something goes wrong, I'll _need_ medical attention."  
"I can't... Alphys, she's fuckin' crazy." Sans begins to sweat, his hands rubbing his face and head. "I don't know what she'll do when she finds out. Might cut ya open, take it out... Might take yer Soul..." His sockets have gone wide.  
"Sans, Alphys would not---"  
**"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, PAPYRUS!!"** Sans snaps, phalanges fisting. "Or are ya just gonna forget what happened to dadd--" Sans stops short, fangs bared. His words come out short and chopped. "The old man. What she did to our old man!"  
Papyrus glances to the side, face tense. His voice is even lower. "No, Sans, I haven't---"  
"It'll be just like that, Papyrus: She won't fuckin' care! Ya know how many Monsters she was willin' ta sacrifice ta force all those Resets for us!? She didn't fuckin' feel bad about it, it was just another experiment ta her! " He points to you. "She would be just anotha experiment to her! **OUR CHILD WOULD JUST BE ANOTHA EXPERIMENT TO HER!"**  
"You don't know that, Sans!"  
" **ALL OF THE OTHER TIMELINES---!** "  
" **WERE NOTHING LIKE THIS TIMELINE!!** "  
Sans, breath heavy, just stares up at his brother, his ribs rattling up and down in quick secession.

Papyrus is right.  
This timeline wasn't like any other timeline.

Sans rubs his skull, takes in sharp breaths. "Fuck... FUCK, FUCK! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, PAPYRUS!!"  
"How so?" He is now back to staring down at his brother with lidded sockets.  
"Ya came out here, screamin' and shit! Ya scared her and she jumped! Why don't you learn to talk normal, ya fuckin' loud mouth!!"  
**"I WILL WHEN EVER YOU LEARN TO DO YOUR JOB PROPERLY, YOU LAZY BAG OF SHIT! NOW, COME ALONG! WE ARE GOING HOME! THE HUMAN SHOULD REST."** He turns on his heel and begins down a path you can't see.  
Sans' boney hands make squeezing motions as he angrily pants.  
**"I SAW THAT."**  
**"WELL, SEE THIS!"** he flips his brother off.  
You can't help but wonder where he picked that up from...  
Sans looks over and seems to calm down at the very sight of you. "How ya doin', dollface?"  
"I...oh geez..."  
Everything comes crashing down around you.

 **PREGNANT** InTheUnderground **MONSTERS NO HUMANS _CRAZY_** doctor _(((what did she do to their old man)))_ **N O W A Y** O U T _timelines_ RESETS

"I think I need to..."  
Sans places his radius and ulna against your waist, keeping you steady. "I gotcha, babydoll."  
"This is..."

A lot.

A whole hell of a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The part where Sans talks about Alphys being responsible for whatever happened to their old man was recently added. In a future chapter, everyhing about this is laid out on the table, so I thought it'd be interesting to hint at it. 
> 
> Also, I love soft spoken serious Papyrus. So smooth.


	4. LOCKDOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUICIDE IS HINTED AT IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.
> 
>  My child, are you here!  
> N-no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, everyone! ;)
> 
> I have planned out TMB to the end! Now that I know how the story will go, I can start updating more! I'm thinking Tuesday and Thursday and possibly a third day. But now I have a question for you, dear readers!
> 
> Would you like my next story to be a sequel to TMB that explores how you and Sans raise your most precious angel too pure for this world skelebaby? Or would you like an entirely new story? When it comes to entirely new stories, I already have a few ideas, so to help me pick one, if you would like a new story, plus tell me if you would like it to take place in the Underground or on the surface (this is currently my way of grouping my story ideas, so this will help a lot in picking). 
> 
> Spend the next week deciding how you wanna spend the next story with your Bone Daddy. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much and see ya Tuesday!

**((SUICIDE IS HINTED AT IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION))**

 

 

"So, dollface, talk ta me. What's ya story?" Sans begins to walk and you follow suit beside him.

After a moment, you tell Sans your name. You tell him life was becoming more and more difficult on the surface. There was just... so much wrong and no amount of protest or petition seemed to fix anything. Trying to stay happy, knowing so much was terrible was difficult and even a little... pointless.

You had grown weary, tired of... everything. Death didn't scare you---you wouldn't be aware you were dead, so there was no reason to fear death.

You welcomed the silence, but the silence never came.

A bed of dead flowers had somehow cushioned your fall. You remembered seeing a rather tall, yellow flower, a forlorn look on its face. It didn't move, just kept staring...

You then had made your way through the monsterless Ruins. Nothing remained except burnt structures, though, ever so often, you thought you heard a woman's wail. This seems to make Sans uneasy, but he doesn't comment on that. Instead, he speaks of the surface as the two of you pass a table with something frozen atop the wooden structure.

"Things are rough up there, huh?"  
"Very..." you answer.  
"We wanted to go up there so bad, too..." He gives a short, cruel laugh. "Maybe that's why we always reset. Maybe that's tha Universe's way of sayin 'ya safer down here'."  
"You probably are safer down here," you press. "Humans barely tolerate each other. A lot of them wouldn't tolerate you. You're too different and for a lot of people... different is scary. But down here, there's no war, no prejudice, no crime...right?"  
Sans stops, making you do the same after a couple more steps which places you on the other side of a bridge. You turn back to him to see a puzzled look on his face. "Sans?"  
"There ain't much of that down here, but... is it really like that up there?"  
"Overall... yes. Not everywhere is competely like that, but, for a lot of people, it's like that all the time. Even in freer places, people are still hated for things they really have no control over."  
"But then... what have we been resettin' all this time fer?"

You blink.

Oh gods...

The monsters had wanted so much to get to the surface and now you had one questioning that dream. Everything they had done, all of the timelines, all of the resets they had suffered. You didn't quite understand all that, but Sans had made the ordeals sound painful just with the conversation he and Papyrus had screamed through.

But you weren't a terrible person. You wouldn't sugarcoat the truth.

But then... what had been the point of all the resets?

"Maybe the point was... to find out the truth," you offer. "And now that you know the truth, you can change tactics."  
Sans looks down, jaw shifting. He crosses the bridge and you two walk in silence for a long while, despite the fact there is a lot that needs discussing. You pass a few odd structures of stone and ice along the way before a long bridge looms ahead. Sans points at the bridge, like he's about to tell you something, but a wail shatters the silence.

"What the---" Sans whips around staring back into the woods..  
"That scream..." You whisper. "Sans, that's that scream I heard in the Ruins!"  
"Shit... Run!"  
"What?"  
**"YOU NEED TO RUN!!"**  
You can see a towering figure slinking in the woods, the wail getting closer, louder, ripping at your ears.

Your Soul, the part Sans had "given" you is screaming.

**RUN RUN RUN. IT'S NOT JUST YOU ANYMORE. RUN**.

You turn around and run across the bridge just as explosions demolish what's left of the hush of the woods.

You hear Sans scream.

**"FUCKIN SHIT, TORIEL, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"**

\----

You soon run into a town lit with dim streetlights, a few monsters pausing in conversation to glance at you. You don't know where to go---hadn't Papyrus been in front of you just a little bit ago?

Speak of the devil...

The lanky skeleton stands on the porch of a rather quaint wood cabin. His arms are crossed in waiting.  
"PAPYRUS!"  
He jumps at your screaming. "HUMAN! WHERE IS SANS!?"  
"TORIEL!!"  
The skinny sockets of his skull grow taller, his jaw bone dropping a bit. He regains his composure seconds later and descends down the stairs, arms swinging. "Human, go inside. Lock the door. Go upstairs to the third door. That's Sans's room. Go inside his room and lock the door. No matter what you hear, do not open any of the doors. I will knock three times, then one time, than three times more. Understood?"  
You nod.  
"I will lock down the town."  
"What about Sans?"  
"He is on his own, I'm afraid."  
You freeze up. "What?"  
"I am the second line of defense, human. I must remain here in case he fails. Both of us losing at once will not allow enough time for the town to lockdown. Now, go inside."

You want to scream, demand that Papyrus go help Sans! Right now, the father of your child was fighting some crazed monster alone and his brother wouldn't help him!

"Papyrus, please---"  
"Human, Sans is a Boss Monster. He can take care of himself. Now, inside."  
Damn that calming, deep tone. You can't scream at someone talking to you with such calm composure!  
You sigh and head up the porch stairs.

"And remember, human," Papyrus calls. "Three, one, three.""

\----

Inside, warmth washes over your body. You spot a green, overstuffed couch, a bunny-eared tv., an empty table. You can see a kitchen off to the right. Before heading upstairs, you lock the door with its three different locks.

You head upstairs to the third door. Sans's room. Inside is lit with dark purple Christmas bulbs and...messy.

The mattress's sheets are balled up, the treadmill is dusty, there is... a small tornado made from several socks?  
...Why? HOW!?

You sigh and lock the door.

With nothing else to do, you start to clean the room--blanket the bed, pair up the socks, reshelve the books, dust off the treadmill, tidy up the desk, put away the clothes.

Focus on cleaning, not on Sans fighting a crazed monster, not on the fact the town is being locked down because of said crazed monster.

clean clean clean

**THUD THUD THUD**

You jump, clenching your chest. Someone was knocking---no, banging---at the front door.

**THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD**

...Way too many knocks.

...So, Papyrus isn't the one knocking.

Oh shit.

OHHHH SHIT.

You hear more banging, then a loud **CRAAAAACK**

"Child! My child!? **A R E. Y O U. H E R E!?"**

Oh shit.

Her voice is coming from inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, hm, I'm a little worried about Reader's reasoning for jumping. More that, I hope it's general enough to be believable, I guess. It was going to be a lot more specific, but I felt like that was too much of myself getting in there. So, I went with a more general World is awful and it can't be fixed sort of thing. I was always a little worried about this part because I figured it might hit home with someone. 
> 
> If it does, please, hang in there, okay?


	5. PROTECT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child, come to mommy!  
> NO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first Tuesday update everyone!
> 
> Lately, I've been hankering to start another story (not the sequel, I'll start that once all of TMB is written out). I'm not sure since Nanowrimo is coming up and I wanted to do something for that. So much writing I want to do! ~_~

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Crazed Momma Monster is here.

You can hear her stumbling around, screaming. "MY CHILD! MY CHILD, WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
What the fuck was that about 'second line of defense,' Papyrus, you fuck!

Wait, if she's here...

Sans...

Oh, shit, _you_! What were you supposed to do!? The room has no other doors or even windows. You sure as hell weren't going out the only door available.

**STOMP STOMP STOMP**

Shit, coming upstairs!  
Hide, hide, hide!  
Closet?  
No closet.  
Under the bed?  
For fuck's sake, only a matteress on the floor!

Under the sheets?

Better than nothing.

You scramble under the sheets as you hear the monster trashing the other rooms, all the while screaming for her child.

**THUD THUD THUD**

**CRACK**

**"MYYYYY CHIIIIIILLLLDD!!"**

You freeze.

"I can sense you! Come on out, dearest, momma's here, you don't have to be scared!"

You feel a familiar tug.

 _'No, No, No!'_ You grab your Soul as the little heart pops out of your chest. Go back in, go back in!

An unseen force yanks you from under the sheets and you tumble onto the floor.

You roll over onto your stomach, still holding your Soul. You glance up to see an absolute nightmare.

Her grin is so wide that her dirty, furry face looks on the verge of breaking. The whites of her eyes are a sick yellow instead, red pinpoints shaking. Like Sans, a dust of red is staining the area under her eyes. Her black robes are also dirty with mud, scrotch patterns, dust.

The only thing keeping her from grabbing you is the remains of the door. She's only punched a hole into the thicker wood, just large enough for you to see her face and chest, just enough for her arm and hand to slip through and yank at your Soul.

"My child," she growls through clenched teeth. "Come here to mommy."  
All you can do is nod and clutch your Soul.  
"Don't disobey momma!" she snaps, fangs gnashing. "Come here this---"

**"TORIEL!!"**

And then she's just... gone.

There is an echoing crash and then sounds of scrambling.

You hold your Soul closer.

"Sans..."  
"That's enough, Toriel. Fuckin' crazy bitch... just go back to the Ruins."

You get to your feet, careful to avoid debris from the door getting impaled as you creep over to the look out of the hole, your Soul now following.

Toriel is twisted among debris of the table she had crashed atop of, back arched at a wretched angle. A white Soul floats over her chest.

White.  
Boss.

Sans is standing a few feet from her, cut, burnt, bleeding, eye smoking red.

Now that you could see the two together, you notice Sans looked like he had gone through Hell twice while Toriel was just dirty.

Was she... stronger than Sans?

"...Sans... dear..."

Dear?

She's reaching out for him, bones cracking. Sans doesn't move. His gaze is pained, almost distant.

You manage to get the door open and make your way down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The last step creaks.

The two Boss Monsters snap their gaze towards you. Sans whispers your name, but Toriel just stares at you for long, slow seconds. "Sans... how could you?" Her gaze is wide, red dots tiny and quivering.

How could he what?

You look towards Sans, whose sockets are empty and wide. He's not looking at you---neither of them are looking at you.

They're looking at your Soul.

Toriel knows you're pregnant.

And she is not happy.

Her fangs crunch against each other as she bares them, her hands form fists. Her breathing has become rapid and shallow. Her hands start smoking as she gets to her feet.

 **"SANS, HOW COULD YOU!?"** Her voice is shrill, too high for you to take. You cover your ears for a moment.

"Tori, stop!! Please, just---"

"I know we both wanted another one, but not like this!!"

The room falls silent. You can't think or speak. Another one? Another one?

Sans only stares, sockets growing larger. "...You... still remember Yuval?"  
Toriel sways, as if she can't decide which direction to take at a fork in the road, her arms swinging, eyes closed as tears pour. "OF COURSE I DO!"  
"Oh, gods, Tori, I... He only existed in one timeline, I... didn't think ya still..."  
"That's why I took all those children in, so we could try again!!" She bellows.

Oh gods, you feel sick. They had had a--And now, you-- But that had been a mistake, an accident!

Sans steps closer, hands up trying to calm her. "Tori, I'm sorry, I didn't think---"  
"That's right," her voice is a deep growl. **"YOU DIDN'T THINK!** Instead you, you... you **FUCKED THAT THING!** "  
"we didn't... we didn't meanta---tori, calm down, your hands!"  
Flames encircle her shaking fists. Her gaze is trained only on Sans, red dots trembling, fangs grinding. She is now a ticking time bomb.

You bolt for the door, catching Sans' attention for a moment before he follows your lead.

 **"SAAAANS!"** A screech sounds.

He shouts your name, making you whip around to a stop. You can see Toriel stepping out of the house, her steps deliberate. The door frame is melting around her, the wood of the porch is beginning to burn.

 **"TORI, STOP IT!"**  
"I'll fix this... Get rid of that abomination, then... then..." Her mouth twist into that face breaking smile. **"W E. C A N. S T A R T. A L L. O V E R. A G A I N."**

**"FUCK IT! GASTER!!"**

A large horned skull materializes besides Sans and you regognize the horrid thing from San's fight with that child.  
**"FIRE!"**  
A white beam launches towards Toriel, emitting a thunderous rumble as the laser---

\---is blocked by a wall of flame.

**"FUCK, FUCK, TORI, PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!!"**

She only continues her approach, only continues her face-stretching smile.

Sans looks back at you. He stares at you with large sockets, red pinpoints shaking.

His gaze shifts to your Soul.

A swirl of white circling in a sea of deep red.

As clumsy and accidental as the whole thing had been, your Soul was a result of you two creating something.  
Something special and rare.  
Something that needed protecting.

Sans returns a determined glare towards Toriel.

"Gaster. Unlock."

And the sky is full of skulls.

Toriel only pauses for a second before she returns to her stride.

Sans clutches his fists. "Don't say I didn't give ya a chance. Blitzkrieg!"

As the barrage of laser lights tears through the air and carves into the ground you come to a conclusion:

Toriel was not stronger than Sans.

Sans had, up until that point, gone easy on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My my, what an interesting turn of events. I wonder how this will affect your relationship with bone daddy. Do ho ho ho.
> 
> At first, I felt like I should have written in some of the fight, but then I thought, Sans is supposed to be extremely powerful. I imagine if he went all out, a Fight wouldn't last too long.
> 
> see ya thursday!


	6. TIMELINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell me some backstory here?  
> Sure, if it means I don't have to clean all this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! So, here's some exposition for all you exposition lovers out there!

There is nothing left of her.

Not even ash.

Sans sits besides you, eyes lidded, mouth straight. He blinks, glancing down before looking back at the yard, earth carved up, exposing dirt and leaves.

You're not sure what to do---hold his hand? Put an arm around him? Say something?

You shift to your butt as your legs have fallen asleep. You two sit in silence for a while longer.

"He only existed in one timeline."

You look at Sans' face. Lines grace his skull, aging him.  
"I can't believe she still remembered him."  
"Were you two...?"  
"A long, long time ago... There was one timeline where we'd talk through the door. Told dumb stories. One day, she opened the door for me... The Reset happened before he was born."  
You entwine your fingers with his phalanges one by one. "I'm sorry."  
He shrugs.  
"Can you tell me more about the timelines and resets?"

He sighs, not annoyed, just so tired. "For a long time, we tried ta break tha barrier on our own. Tried makin' more powerful Souls by filling 'em with synthetic Human Core Traits. Never ends well... had ta sacrifice more Monster Souls ta force Resets. That's one timeline, and it's the timeline we default ta if I Reset. The other timeline happens when a Human falls down here. Tori "takes care" of 'em, which just pisses 'em off. They just start slaughterin' Monsters. Easy for 'em, they're so scared and angry, can't listen ta reason. Eventually, that Demon that's growin' in 'em, from all the Execution Points pumping up their Level of Violence, it takes over."

"The Demon?" You question.  
"That thing ya keep callin' a kid."

That kid was a demon?

"Calls itself Chara. Says it shows up when ya 'decide ya name,' that it's the driving force of Humans gettin' stronger from killin' us... I still remember...'Gold. Get Stronger. Another level. Get stronger. More Monsters. Get stronger.' That's what it told me the first time I met it. Says it goes from world to world, poisonin' people like that. Destroys a world and keeps goin'. If the Demon resets, we get another "Human Timeline"."  
"It won't move on to another world?"  
"Likes it here too much. Says it's 'entertainin' to watch ya fight for nothin' over and over again.' Sick, twisted fuck..."  
"Oh, Sans..." You rest your head atop his humerus, the fingers of your free hand curling around his thick ulna.

"Anyway... that's how things have been for a long time, but I wonder if..."  
You look up at him.  
"If I had asked her if she remembered Yuval and had tried ta... eh, she never opened that door fer me afta that. How the fuck was I supposed ta know she still remembered him?"  
"Um... well.. Yuval... that... that's an interesting name."  
"S'name of a font. S'kinda.. sharp, but subdued, I guess."  
"So, font naming is, like, a tradition for you?"  
"Yep," Sans gives a small smile, sockets lidded as he seems to remember something. "Dad's name was WingDings."  
"Really?" You stifle a laugh with a hand.  
"Nah, s'okay. He knew it was a crazy name. Went by Gaster. He's tha one who made those blasters fer me. Told me, 'depending on how ya use 'em, they're eitha weapons or shields.' I think I finally get what he meant by that." He looks down at you, gaze soft.  
You blush. "Sans, um..."

Your Soul floats in between the two of you.

"Ya know, s'dangerous ta just walk around with that out. That's not just your Soul anymore."  
"I, I know! Everything happened so fast after Toriel grabbed it." You will your Soul back into your being. "What will happen when it's born---Soul-wise, I mean?"  
"Yours should go back ta normal after it's born and I guess... well, don't know what a Human-Monster Soul will look like ta be honest... but until then, ya two are sharing that one, so don't just flaunt it around. Eh, guess I need ta show you how ta defend yaself at some point."  
"Defend myself?"  
"Most Monsters down here are too busy tryin' ta make the best of stuff to really mess with ya, but a few of 'em recognize how strong a Human Soul is. They'll try ta take it."  
"To do what?"  
"Get stronger. Look, dollface, Snowdin's a mellow place, but not all of the Underground is as welcomin'. We may not have war or a lot of crime, but there's a good bit of fightin' to be tha one on top. A Human Soul is a quick way ta tha top spot."  
"I see..."

So, the Underground could sill be dangerous.

"Plus, a lot of 'em might think a Human Soul can get through tha barrier," Sans continues. "Legend says if a Monster takes a Human Soul into his body instead of his Soul, he'll be strong enough ta break it, but, the legend also says the power is too much for anyone to handle. We did toss around the idea of gettin' a Human Soul to break tha barrier, but all the Humans who fall down here end up too strong. Ya, on tha otha hand..."  
"...Are you saying I'm not strong?"  
"I'm sayin' ya probably can't be driven to kill. Makes ya an easy target. Monsters are highly responsive to emotions. Dollface, if you had hated me enough when you found out you were pregnant, that coulda literally killed me."  
Your eyes grow larger. "Really?"  
"Yep. That's how intense emotions can be fer us. Your intent could literally kill us. But, ya a softy, so ya ain't killin' no body."  
"I'm not a softy!" you pout. Sure, you weren't violent, but you thought you could stand up for yourself pretty well.  
"Nah, you got a squishy heart," Sans tugs on your cheeks.   
"Ah, dohn't doh daht!!"  
"Sorry, dollface, can't understand ya," Sans smirks.  
"Sahns! Dhat hurrs!"  
He lets go of your pained cheeks. "Sorry, dollface."  
You rub your face just as a familiar voice rounds the corner of the house before the body it belongs to does.  
 **"SANS!"**  
"S'up, bro?"  
 **"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE YARD!?"**  
"Uh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that chapter wasn't too boring or anything. I don't mind exposition myself as long as it's short bursts. 
> 
> Well, never fear, because something exicting is coming up soon. ;)


	7. together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it, it's finally happening!
> 
> SMUT! Yah!
> 
> ~  
> In other news, it's Nanowrimo! I'll be doing prompts because I burnt myself out last year trying to do a novel. I'd like to share the results of these prompts with you! Each Friday, i'll upload my favorite one for the week, so if you'd you like to see some original stuff, please stop by Friday! I'll be using the prompts to develop characters and their world. If you need some incentive to check it out... um... there is a bone daddy, so there's that. Hee hee. 
> 
> Even after Nano is over, I'll continue to post the prompt results weekly until we get done with all thirty!

After being berated for his "clumsy fighting skills" by his brother and cleaning up as best he could in the destroyed bathroom, Sans finally shuffles into the room. He tenses up a moment later, blinking as he surveys the room for several, long seconds.

"Did ya...did ya clean ma room?"  
From your seat on the mattress, you eye his uneasy stance for a moment. "...Yes?"  
"Wh-why?"  
"It was...messy?"

Sans surprises you by how fast he rushes over to the bookcase over the desk. "What---how am I supposed ta find anythin'!?"  
"It's in alphabetical order."  
"I can't find anythin' like that! Where are ma clothes!?" His voice is rising.  
"In your dresser?"  
"What did you do ta tha tornado!?" Louder still.  
"Folded the socks."  
"WHY DID YOU---"  
"BECAUSE I NEEDED A DISTRACTION FROM YOU FIGHTING A MONSTER WITH SOME TERRIFYING MOTHER MURDERER COMPLEX!"  
Sans tenses up again as you lower your head toward your lap, trying to hold back tears of frustration. Exhaustion has finally caught up with you and the last thing you need is a pissed off skeleton who has some aversion to tidiness You turn around and crawl under the black sheets. You hear Sans shuffling around before the mattress sinks on the left side.

His ribs rub up against your back.   
"Sorry," he murmurs. "Tight fit, I'll see if I can find a bigger one at the dump."  
You roll over. "Dump?"  
Sans lets out a cruel laugh. "Where do you think we get all this stuff? Ain't no legit shops in the Underground---well, there is tha old turtle ya can pay ta have ta go dumpster diving fer ya, but s'cheaper to do it yaself."  
You continue to stare, eyebrows raised.  
"It's _clean_ , sweetcheeks," Sans reassures, red pinpoints rolling in---was he supposed to be rolling his "eyes" at you? "There's a river up north from here. I wash just about everythin' I get.  
You let out a breath. "Well, okay..."

You then notice Sans is naked. You look him up and down making him growl in laughter.   
"Like what ya see?"  
You blush. You do admire his thick bones, and you wonder how smooth they are. In the dim, red light emitting from his eyes, you can make out a few scratches .You hesitant a bit before touching an upper rib. You feel the bone moving slightly up and down. Is Sans breathing? You ran your hand along the bone making him---  
"Are you ticklish?"  
"Hrm, a little," his voice is low, eyes closed.   
You move your hand to his spine and trail a finger down each vertebrae and disk.  
He sucks in a breath. "Shit, baby..."

...Oh.

You smirk a bit, feeling a little more brave. You moved your hand to the back of Sans' spine and drag your finger back up.  
Sans arches forward and blushes, baring fangs. "Ah, dollface... Ya gonna... ah..." he pants. His bony hand rests on your waist. "Hrm, ya gonna stay in yer pants?"  
You pull your hand away, eyes going wide. "Well, I..."  
"Ya ain't gonna be able ta sleep well in ya clothes."

You feel his hand slip under your red sweater. His bones are cool to the touch, much to your surprise. He kneads your smooth skin and you bury your face in the sheets. He laughs, another low growl.  
His hand continues to trail up your side until he bumps up against something. "Wuz that?"  
"My bra," you murmur into the sheets.  
"A wut?"

Wait, he...? Oh.

Considering that Sans wears shorts and a jacket with nothing underneath despite living in a snowy town, you probably shouldn't be surprised that his knowledge in certain clothes is a bit lacking.

You sit up. "Huh, well... a bra helps support a woman's breasts. Sometimes they can get too big and cause back problems. But, some women like to wear them because they make their breasts look perkier, which makes some women look and feel more attractive"  
"Ohhh," Sans nods., He seems to appreciate the explanation. "Can I see yers?"

You blush. Not where you thought the conversation would go. But, you weren't necessarily a shy girl and, well, Sans had saved your life earlier. He sort of deserved an award. A little flash of a bra couldn't hurt.

You smile and slip out of your sweater.  
Sans whistles. "Dollface, dollface, _dollface_." His eyes rake over your body. He sits up and reaches up to run a phalange over your decorated purple bra. The tip graces the top of your breast. "Soft..." he whispers. He spends a few long seconds tugging down one cup of your bra, freeing your left breast.

He blinks, a deep blush on his face. "I'm gonna need ya ta take this off."

Your breath becomes shallow and you feel a tingle down below. Was this okay? You knew where this was going and...

...that didn't bother you.

Sans was a bit rough around the edges, but so far he hadn't done anything to hurt you, quite the opposite, if you were honest about everything that had happened.

You reach behind your back and unclip your bra, your breasts now on full display.   
Sans licks his fangs---wait, what?  
Wow, his tongue glows and has quite the length and... is dripping.

His phalanges slide up your sides, then wrap around your breasts. He begins to give them a rough massage before his tongue chooses a nipple to lick. You gasp at the sensation, the sound breaking the silence.

Your arms rest on Sans' clavicle, your hands massaging his skull to encourage him to continue. His tongue wraps around your entire breast, tugging on the flesh, drawing more moans from your lips. You other breast enjoys a massage and the occasional twist of your nipple.

Sans eventually withdraws his tongue only to glide the magic muscle up your chest, your neck and surprises you by entering your mouth. Your tongue can't quite compete, so you let his glide over your teeth, the roof of your mouth. You gasps when his tongue slips from your mouth and he presses his teeth to your lips.

Oh!

This is a kiss.

You pressed your lips back.

Sans lays his hand on your back and lowers you onto the mattress.

You have to shift a bit to accomodate his heavy, rough ribs and pointy pelvis His phalanges knead your sides as your hands glide up and down his spine. His pelvis begins to thrusts into yours, exciting your sex, drawing out wetness. He sits up and begins to unzip your pants, revealing purple, silk-like panties.

You let him slip you out of both.

He then slips out of his shorts and you stare at the thick, red cock, dripping and...wow, that is **thick**.

You can't help but be a little excited.

He smirks down at you, placing his bony hands on your waist. "Spread them legs, dollface."  
Blushing, you spread legs.  
"Ah, that's nice, baby girl," he whispers, sliding his index phalange along your clit and entrance, before sliding a finger inside your wet, slick tunnel. He strokes along the top before sliding in another phalange. He twists his wrist, scissoring his bones before stroking the top again. All the while, you moan, your back bows, you grip at the sheets, you pant and beg for more

"Please, please... put it inside."  
"Hold on, baby girl. Daddy's gotta make sure ya ready first." He continues to stroke you, his bones becoming soaked in your juices.  
"Sans, please...please..."  
Sans smirks. "Whatta ya want?" He strokes your clit.  
"In...side..."  
"What's that?" He strokes harder.  
"Your... your cock, please..."  
"Please what?" Harder.  
"Gods, inside!! Put your cock inside of me!!"  
Sans' smirk grows. "Well, if ya just can't help yaself." He pulls out his fingers and takes hold of his cock. "I ain't holdin' back, babydoll. Remember ya begged me fer this."

He slams inside, hard and fast.

You cry out, arch your back. He forces you back down onto the bed by your waist, and he holds you there as he drives back and forth, stretching you, coating you with his precum. He's going so fast, so deep and you can't move due to his strong hold, but, gods, he feels fantastic.

"Oh gods! You're amazing!"  
"Ya like that, babydoll!? Ya like being held down while I fuck yer cunt with my thick cock!?"  
"Gods, yes! YES! YES!"  
"Fuck, ya feel so good, babydoll! Didn't know somethin' could feel so tight, so good! Ya want me ta come inside ya, babydoll? Ya want me to fill ya cunt up with my cum?"  
"Please!!"  
Somehow, he's able to pump faster, his pelvis hitting your entrance with each thrust. Your bodies sing out in wet slaps, the volume of your moans increasing, his grunts deep, like growls. Both your bodies are covered in sweat from the heat your love making is creating.

"Fuck, fuck," Sans pants. "I'm gonna... shit, fuck... Ah, fuck!" One last thrust and Sans cries your name as his cock release its load, coating your tunnel with hot, thick cum that is soon pouring out of you.

"Sa-Sans!"  
"Ba-babydoll?"  
"Rub my clit, please!"  
His quick to oblige. You start squirming at his phalanges gliding over your bud. You cry out when his tongue dominates a breast.  
"Yes, more! Use your tongue more, please!" You beg  
He speeds up his tongue circling your nipple, driving you closer to the edge.  
"Yes! Yes! Oh, SANS!!"  
Warmth pours from your body, coating your thighs and Sans' bones.   
"Ah, fuck, baby, ya so messy."  
"Says the monster who came so much his cum poured out of me."  
Sans grins. "Good point." He gets up and glances at the floor, near the top of the mattress.   
"Your shirts? In the second drawer."  
"Right, right," he nods and walks over to the dresser. He comes back with a white t-shirt and cleans up yours thighs. "Lift ya butt."  
You pop up your butt and he puts the shirt on the wet spot you two (though mostly you) have made. "Roll this way."  
"Oh, but---"  
"I ain't letting you sleep in the wet spot."  
You decide not to argue and roll over. You're now at the edge of the mattress and Sans is against the wall.   
"Damn. Soakin' through the shirt."  
You blush. "Sorry."  
"Nah, s'good babydoll." A smirk grows on his face. "Just means I fucked ya real good."

Well... can't argue with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one came out okay. I'm sort of rusty on this type of stuff, but I feel like later smut chapters flow better. 
> 
> What? Yes, of course there are more smut chapters. As if one time would be enough with our bone daddy. :)


	8. FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake, try to remember the basics of CQC.  
> ...What?  
> Oh, sorry. Wrong game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ug, I'm not happy with this chapter. I must have spent two hours editing it, and... I don't know. I think my biggest concern was if anyone would be interested in my own personal interpretation of how fights work in this universe. Like, I guess it's fine if you're interested in world building and the like. I also shorten a few things I thought dragged a bit. Though I still think they drag a bit. I think I'm just being really self-concious about it. 
> 
> Um, anyway, tomorrow I start posting prompt results for Nanowrimo, so feel free to check in on that if you want some original stuff to read.

You awake to the smell of...eggs? Stretching, you decide to gather up some of Sans' clothes to wear (a white t-shirt and black shorts) and see if you can clean up a bit in the bathroom. Much to your surprise, the bathroom is repaired, so you take a quick shower and slosh some mouth wash in your mouth since you didn't have a toothbrush. 

Downstairs, you find Sans at the stove, dumping eggs on a plate.

"Mornin', angelface."  
"Mornin'," you yawn, sitting at the table.  
"Eh, ya lookin' nice in my clothes," the skeleton smirks, putting down a plate of eggs. "These are magic, so, the baby will like 'em, but, we're still gonna have ta get ya some human food soon. I guess..." he looks away for a moment. "...Alphys might have somethin'..." He sits down with his own plate.  
You poke at the eggs for a moment. "Are we... going to go see her today?"  
"Nah. Gotta train ya first before we head anywhere."  
You look up from your breakfast. "Train?"  
"Might meet some hostile monsters while we're out. I plan ta protect ya, but, ya know, better safe than sorry, ya know?"  
"I suppose..." In truth, the idea of fighting really didn't sit well with you. But you knew Sans had a point. If something happened to him and you _had_  to fight, then... Better safe than sorry.

After breakfast, Sans gives you his coat and a pair of his sneakers and the two of you head outside. You notice the door and porch are also fixed.

"Who did this?"  
"Papyrus, He can be pretty handy when he ain't screamin' at me ta do my job."  
"What is your job anyway?" You ask, following Sans back towards the bridge. You notice monsters go out of their way to avoid the both of you.  
"Watchin' out for humans, mostly. But, I got monsters callin' me ta... hrm... "set monsters straight"? Some monsters need a kick in the ass ta do stuff---do a job, pay back cash...keep their mouth shut..."

Yeah, that doesn't sound suspicious at all. You decide not to push the conversation further.

You two finally arrive in a large, open, snow-covered field. Sans motions for you to stay in place as he walks forward several feet from you, then turns around.

"A'ight, let's start." Sans speaks, taking his hands out of his shorts pockets. "I'm gonna show ya the basics of a FIGHT. A FIGHT starts when two monsters feel Hostility towards each otha. Since I'm a Boss, I can force otha monsters---or anyone with a Soul, really---into a FIGHT."

Sans holds up one hand and forms a fist. Your Soul is tugged out of your body and Sans draws his Soul out soon after. The area around you darkens and five boxes appear before you. One is long and black and reads:

_***SANS IS CHALLENGING YOU.** _

The other four boxes are gold and read FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and... the last one seems to be dimmed out.

"A'ight, so, this is a battlefield," Sans starts. "Powerful monsters, like Bosses, can fight outside of a battlefield, but that has a tendency to really fuck up the surroundings. Battlefields keep all the damage inside and don't affect anything outside this space. Now, let's start from the left. Click FIGHT."  
"But, I---"  
"Don't worry, babydoll, I know ya ain't strong enough ta hurt me."

For some reason, that remark irks you. You hold back your anger, though, remembering what Sans said about how powerful emotions were when focused on Monsters. You just tap FIGHT and in your mind, you see a sort of scale with a sliding white line. The line reaches the center and you, perhaps by instinct, know to attack in that instance. You feel a surge of energy rise and release itself towards Sans' Soul.

He steps aside, his Soul mimicking the movement.

"I missed!"  
"Of course," the skeleton gives a toothy smirk. "I ain't gonna stand there and take it. Now, yer turns over. I'll teach ya how the ACT option works." Sans clicks ACT, then Check. You could tell he was reading the long, black box.

"Let's see.. 'The mother of your child. Able to use... MERCY'?" Sans cocks a brow bone. "The hell is... eh... attack:one, defense: one. HP... FIVE THOUSAND!?" His sockets widen. "How the hell---there's no way ya have five thousand Hostility Points!! ....Unless these ain't..." He clicks "HP". "...Hospitality Points?"

_***Hospitality Points: The more you are loved, the more of these you generate. Your Soul is destroyed when they are reduced to zero.** _  
_***Allows the use of MERCY and Various ACT Options.** _

"Mercy and Various ACT Options? What the...?"  
"Is everything okay?" You ask, perplexed by Sans furrowed brow bone.  
"Babydoll, do me a favor. Click ACT and tell me what options ya get."  
You follow Sans' instructions. "Check, Compliment, Flirt, Intimidate."  
"...Various ACT options."  
Curious, you click Flirt.

_***You decide to blow Sans a kiss.** _

Giggling, you blow a kiss.  
Sans blushes, jumping a bit. "Baby-babydoll, ya can't just---"

_***Sans is a little flustered.** _  
_***ATK dropped by 100! (1,900)** _  
_***DEF dropped by 100! (1,200)** _

"What that---!! It affects my stats!?"  
"Is... that bad? I mean, obviously, it's bad for you, but..."  
"Monsters don't... usually have an affect on each otha's stats like this," Sans explains. "Ya just.. attack until the otha guy is dead. But... ya got this MERCY option, I don't know what that's about eitha, and, on top of that, you have Hospitality Points, not Hostility Points."  
"Is... that bad?"  
"It... might be? Uh, here, I'll skip ma turn so you can Check me." Sans rolls a bony hand.

_***Sans decided to skip his turn.** _

You click ACT, then Check.

_***Sans: The father of your child.** _  
_***Possibly the most powerful monster in the Underground.** _  
_***ATK: 2,000** _  
_***DEF: 1,300** _  
_***HP: 500,000** _

You realize you can click HP. When you do so more information pops up.

_***Hostility Points: The more you are feared, the more of these you generate. Your Soul is destroyed when they are reduced to zero.** _  
_***Allows the use of the EXTRA Skills: Gaster Unlock/Blitzkrieg, Unending Rain, Coffin of Bone** _

"Five hundred thousand..." You whisper. "And EXTRA skills?" You do notice that Sans has a visible fourth button. Yours is still grayed out. "And... my points are different?"  
"I guess it's because ya ain't violent like we tend ta be. The thing is... I ain't sure how much HP ya'll get if yers depends on how much people care about ya."  
"But, I must have gotten those five thousand points from somewhere, right?"  
Sans blushes. "I guess ya got most of 'em from me... Maybe some from Papyrus. He told me he was the one who got ya inside. Points only accumulate in certain situations, ya see?"  
"So," your finger taps your chin. "If we can figure out all the situations that help me generate HP, then I can get more, right?"  
"Huh, yeah, sure. Though, five thousand is pretty high for someone with such low stats... Things should be okay in Waterfall, but stuff might get a little difficult in Hotland..."  
"So, let's just generate more points then!" You smile.  
"Uh, yeah, sure, sure...There's one more thing I wanna see. I'm gonna skip my turn." Sans rolls his hand again.

 _ ***Sans decided to skip his turn**_.

"Now, see if ya can use that fourth button."  
"Oh, but it's still grayed out. Maybe I need to do something else?" You choose ACT again and decide to try Compliment.

_***** **You** **tell Sans he looks nice today.** _

You smile. "You look really nice today, Sans. You're so cute!"  
Sans' pale face becomes drenched in bright red and he buries his face in his boney hands. "Babydoll, come on..."

_***Sans is too embarrassed to keep fighting!** _

The fourth button lights up.

M E R C Y

You click the button.

_***SPARE** _  
_**FLEE** _

You choose SPARE.

Sans hears text rolling and removes his fingers.

_***You are being SPARED.** _

_***FIGHT?** _  
_**SPARE?** _

He chooses SPARE.

New text scrolls for you: **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WON!! 0 XP Gained. 0 Gold Earned. 100 Hospitality Points Generated. (5,100).**

The buttons and text box fades. You walk up to Sans, whose face is still red. He shuffles his feet.

"I got one hundred Hospitality Points," you announce. "So, being Spared generates points, too, I guess. You didn't lose any from Sparing me, did you?"  
He glances at his Soul. "Nah. S'good."  
"You can see your stats?"  
"Concentrate a bit and ya can outside of a FIGHT."  
"Hm..." You pull your Soul close and give the small heart a strong glare. Written in white, deep within your Soul, are your stats.

ATK:1  
DEF:1  
HP: 5,100

"Oh, neat!" You smile. "Hm... this didn't happen the first time our Souls talked."  
"Well, we, um..."Sans blushes. "We weren't concentrating on fightin' or on stats, so..."  
"Oh. Of course," you blush. "Thank you for showing me how to fight."  
"'Course," Sans shrugs. "But, well, with how ya gain HP, let me do the fightin', okay?"  
You crossed your arms. "I thought we agreed we were going to help me generate more HP."  
"We are!" Sans holds up his hands. "I just..."  
"You know, if you're worried, you could, I don't know... maybe, I can find a way to boost my stats? Like, a weapon would boost my attack, right?"  
"Ya don't need a weapon," Sans waves off.  
"Then what, Sans? Look, I get you want to protect me, but what if something happens to you?"  
"Ain't nothing gonna happen." Wait, what happened to 'better safe than sorry'?  
"Didn't you and your brother argue about how this timeline was different just yesterday? So how do you know there isn't someone who could hurt you? You are only "possibly" the strongest monster in the Underground. If there's a chance something could happen to you, I want to be prepared. Having a lot of HP doesn't mean anything if I can't defend myself from getting hit."  
"Look, ya don't have ta worry 'bout all that, okay?"  
"But---"

Sans growls and leans into your face. "I'm protectin' ya, got it? **End of discussion.** " He straightens up. "Now, come on, we're headed home. And put ya Soul back."  
"But, Sans---"  
"Fuck, what!?" He snaps.  
The fuck was his problem!?  
You clench your fists. "This isn't fair! I want to be able to defend myself."  
Sans growls. "NO, _YOU_ CAN JUST FUCKIN' TRUST ME TA PROTECT YA!"  
You almost growl back. "NO, _YOU_ CAN JUST _NOT_ STOP ME FROM FINDING SOMETHING TO DEFEND MYSELF!" You turn around, feet stomping. No, really, what the fuck was his problem!? Just a few minutes ago he was all up for your learning the basics of fighting and now he's saying you can't have a weapon to up your stats? Even though you appreciated Sans wanting to protect you, you knew your concerns were valid and you weren't going to let some stubborn skeleton stop you from finding a weapon. One attack point just wouldn't do. Hell, one defense point wouldn't do, so maybe---

You stop short when something flickers in front of you.

Sans materializes in front of you, black sockets narrow, his left one blazing red. **"Ya don't think I can stop ya, huh?"** his voice is a deep growl.  
His glare freezes you to the spot, making you gulp. Fists still clenched, you reply.

"I won't let you stop me."

Sans grabs your arm, making you yelp as he pulls you off your feet.

"PUT ME DOWN!!" You try to pry his hand away but his grip is unrelenting.  
"Fuck, yer so damn weak. Maybe I oughta just lock ya up in the house. I don't need ya to come with me just ta get food. If I keep ya fed, ya won't even need a doc."  
"DON'T YOU DARE!!" You swing your legs, slamming a sneakered foot into his ribs.  
**"FUCK!"** Sans drops you and you land on your butt. He holds his ribs as you rub your bruised behind.  
"Serves you right!" You cry out. "What the fuck was the point of even teaching me to fight if you were just gonna "protect me" anyway!?"  
"That was before I knew ya had fuckin' "Hospitality Points!"" Sans spat. "Do you know how many Hostility Points I can get in a day because monsters are so scared down here!? **HUNDREDS** , sweetheart! Ya expect ta get any HP from monsters who want your Soul no matter what!? It'd be suicide to let ya stroll outta here!"  
"Then let me have a weapon to up my attack stat so I can fight!"  
"I TOLD YA, YA DON'T NEED TA FIGHT!"  
"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUBBORN!?"  
**"BECAUSE I'M SCARED, OKAY!?"** Sans voice echoes through the forest before silence engulfs you both.

"...What did you say?"  
"...Ya fuckin' heard me! I... I ain't never had anyone depend on me like this, okay!? So, I... I just want ya safe, babydoll..."  
"Sans..." you whisper. You get up and walk over to his hunched form. "Sans, I appreciate this, I really do, but... Sans, I'm pregnant with our child. This baby needs all the protection it can get if monsters are going to try to attack me. I need a weapon, or better defenses, something, to give me an extra chance. You're strong, I know that, but this timeline is different, right? We need to be prepared for anything if that's the case."

Sans looks away, fangs bared in a quivering grimace, eyes narrow. "Keep ma jacket."  
"What?"  
"Keep ma jacket. S'thick enough to stop weak attacks. Just treat it like a defense and yer stats'll go up.  
You smile. "Okay. Thank you, Sans." At least this was a start.

You feel your Soul flutter and you give the heart a concentrated stare.

ATK: 1  
DEF: 15  
HP: 5, 700

Oh.  
Sans giving you his coat had made you generate more HP, and such a sizable amount only cemented the fact that his action was one of love.  
You smile.

This was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is fine.


	9. --Stay Determined--

I've decided to keep this "update" here as a friendly reminder. After everything that's happened last week (the election), a lot of people are scared, devastated and angry. It's okay to feel this way for a while.

However, I think it's important to support each other. Continue to show love to each other.

I will continue updating this story for as long as I can. I don't know if it's the bright spot in someone's day or not, but I do know it's important to me, so I will continue as long as I can.

If you need to chat, I'll be here. Stay Determined. ^-^


	10. PAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess we really do have to leave now, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, we're back on schedule! Two things before we begin.
> 
> Thank you so much for over 1000 hits! I do wish the update chapter hadn't been the one to push us over the edge since it was kinda a downer, but, I felt the need to let you guys know that, despite how bad things may get, I think we can get through it if we just keep on loving and supporting each other.
> 
> Second thing: I tweaked the update chapter to be a more positive message overall. I want it to remain as a constant reminder to try to stay as positive and caring as you can in the coming days. 
> 
> I still would like to celebrate reaching 1000 hits just because it's such a great achievement for me. There is something else I've starting working on, so maybe we can use that to celebrate? Maybe I'll drop some teaser pics in the near feature, hee hee.
> 
> Let's get on with the chapter!

The two of you return to town in silence. You can still feel Sans' unease---he won't look at you and his fingers fidget, like they want to touch something, but can't. You can only hope he'll eventually settle with the idea of you defending yourself.

When you two come upon the cabin, you notice Papyrus digging through the snow.

Sans scratches his head. "Bro, what are ya doin'? Use a shovel, ya idiot."  
"Quiet, Sans."  
Again, Sans freezes up at his brother's low tone.   
You walk over, taking careful steps. If Papyrus was looking for something fragile, you didn't want to step on anything by accident. "Do you need any help?" you call.

Papyrus doesn't answer as he stands up. He turns to you and Sans, who is now beside you. Papyrus' gloved hand is cupping something.

A white Soul---or, at least, half of one.

"What in the...?" you whisper.  
Sans steps closer. "That can't be..."  
"I am afraid so, dear brother."  
"That's impossible! I blasted Toriel to hell! Ain't no way her Soul is still around!"  
Papyrus sighs, rubbing his nose bone. "And like everything else, you assume without following through. As a Boss Monster, you should know a Boss Monster's Soul can linger even after the body is destroyed. There is also another concern. This is only half of Toriel's soul. Where do you suppose the other half is?"  
"Did the other half get destroyed?" You ask.  
"Souls don't work that way, dollface," Sans answers. "You either destroy all of it or none of it. The other half probably ain't here."   
"My patrols have determined that no one in town has been near this area since yesterday, so I do not believe anyone from town has taken her... Half Soul," Papyrus informs.   
"So, someone out of town could have taken it?" You question.  
"Or... it left on its own accord, " Papyrus offers. "A Soul will always search for a familiar place to call home, even if that place is someone else. In Toriel's case, I imagine she'd make her way to... the King."  
Sans' socket snap open wider. "You think he's alive?"  
"Is he not supposed to be?" You ask.  
"The King's usually dead in both timelines," Sans explains. "He... always ends up committin` suicide pretty early on.... The Resets just got to be too much fer him."  
You flinch a bit at the revelation. You hadn't expected things to go down this road.

"A long time ago," Papyrus begins, "Asgore and Toriel were King and Queen. Something happened---we don't know what---but they separated on terrible terms. Toriel locked herself in the Ruins, Asgore, in New Home. Things deteriorated soon after that. Then the Resets..." Papyrus rubs his brow. "My point is Toriel's soul is closely linked to Asgore's due to how long they were together. Her Soul would see his as a safe place."  
"I don't understand," You start. "He can't do anything with half of her Soul, right?"  
"He can receive her memories if he takes her Soul within his," Papyrus answers. "Asgore was... borderline obsessed with Toriel after they separated. If he reads her memories, he'll find out how she died. He will want revenge."  
Your eyes glow large. "He'll come after Sans!?"  
"No. You."  
"Me?"  
"It's an eye for an eye down here, human. Sans killed Toriel so Asgore will kill you."  
Your mouth falls open. This can't be happening. You were just getting over the idea of Alphys being crazy and now you might be the target of some obsessed King?

Wait, King?

He had to be strong then, right?  
Stronger than Sans, even?

You had wanted to fight for yourself, but could you even reach Sans' level, let along a King's? Did you even have time?

"What do I do?"  
"There's still time to find Toriel's other half," Papyrus starts. "It still has to go through all of Waterfall and Hotland before reaching New Home. There's a chance it could die before that, or something else finds it." He then gives Toriel's Soul Half to you. "See its movements? It's naturally drawn to itself. Use this half to track down the other."

You stare down at the Soul Half drifting off center of your palm towards your left. After a few seconds, the poor thing flops into your hand and bows as it tries to get up. The color is a dull chalk, like a white shirt that's grown dingy.

You can sense that her Soul probably doesn't have a lot of time left.

You notice Sans starting at the Soul Half, brow bone raised in an inverted arch. His fingers are fidgeting again. "Are you okay?"  
"It... it's full of her memories... I can see her... talking to Yuval."

You feel a sharp drop in your stomach. No, this was fine, of course Sans would be overwhelmed at seeing something like that.... That wouldn't change what you needed to do, which was... presumedly destroy Toriel's Soul before that other half got to Asgore....

...Shit....

"Sans," You start. "You have to stay focused here. We can't let Toriel's Soul reach Asgore, understand?"  
"I, I know, but, maybe we don't need ta..."  
"Don't need to what?" You glare.  
"...Kill her?"  
Papyrus sighs, hanging his head into a gloved hand.  
"Are you fucking serious!?" You glare . "Did you not hear what your brother just said!?"  
Sans holds up his hands. "I did, I just think---"  
"JUST STOP IT!" You jab a finger into his ribs. "You go easy on Toriel and that almost kills me! Now you're fine with her Soul getting to Asgore, who is apparently so obsessed with her, he'll kill me to get back at you!? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME!?"  
Sans doesn't answer, his face looking pained, fangs clenched, brow bone up.   
"...You still love her, don't you?" You ask.  
"NO! I---shit, no, no, I don't!" Sans rubs his head, sweating.  
"Then why can't we just go get her Soul then!?"  
"BECAUSE MAYBE I STILL DO LOVE HER!! I DON'T FUCKIN' KNOW!"  
"GODS, YOU ARE A PIECE OF WORK!!"  
"OH, GEEZ, SORRY I JUST FOUND OUT MY EX REMEMBERED OUR KID AND MAYBE THAT'S JUST PUSHIN' UP A BUNCH OF SHIT TA THE SURFACE FER ME!!"  
"THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT THIS IN THE OPEN THEN!"  
"THAT'S PROBABLY A GOOD IDEA! LET'S FUCKING GO TO GRILLBY'S AND TALK ALL THIS SHIT OUT THEN!!"  
"FINE!!!"  
"FINE!!!"

Papyrus sighs. "I'll hold on to this then," he takes Toriel's Soul Half from you. "I'll find a suitable container for it while you two... talk."  
You nod as Sans turns to walk down the street. You follow him to what looks like a cozy diner.

Inside is lit with deep yellow-orange lights and you can smell smoke. Monsters' voices grow hush as Sans strolls in and makes his way straight to the bar. He plops down and you settle beside him.  
A monster made of purple flame turns from a wall of bottles.

"Good morning, Sans. Oh, who is this lovely lady?" He sounds like he's talking through a fan.  
"She's _mine_ , Grillz."  
"I see," he seems to be smirking somehow. "Got her Scent and Soul, as we say. How nice of you to finally settle down. Who would have thought?"  
"Shut up and just get us some food. We already had breakfast. I know ya already cookin' lunch. Just give us a burger and fries. Spicy mustard."  
"Hitting the hard stuff already?" Is he grinning now?  
"Shut. Up."  
"So grumpy. Did the lovely lady keep you up all night?"  
"I did, actually," You break in, not wanting a fight to start between the two.   
"Good job, lovely lady. So nice to see someone put this punk in his place." He laughs, which sort of sounds like a fire making dry wood crack. He turns around and walks off to the kitchen.

"What an asshole," Sans murmurs.   
"So..."  
"Hm..."  
"Yeah..."  
"...Babydoll...  
"Hm?"  
"...I'm sorry. Ya gotta understand... knowing she remembered Yuval, it.. He brought us really close togetha. And then, all the Resets, and I never saw her, so my feelings just... I grew ta hate her, it's because of her we ended up with fucked up "Human Timelines." But then... She brings up Yuval and I remember... I remember the stories we shared through the door, the first time she opened it. The first time we..." He trails off, pinpoints starting vacant at the counter.   
"What are we going to do about this, Sans?"  
"I love ya, Babydoll."  
You don't respond. You don't know how.

Grillz comes out with a burger and fries, a bottle of spicy mustard and a glass of grape juice. "Enjoy," he smiles (?) and goes back into the kitchen.

You pick at the fries as Sans chugs the mustard, much to your amusement. He slams the bottle down, letting out a satisfied sigh.  
"I didn't fuck 'er," he says.  
"What?"  
"Ya know how I fucked ya?" Didn't do it with 'er."  
"Oh..."   
"...She thought it was weird," he murmurs. "So, we just fused Souls a couple of times."  
"You can do it more than once?"  
"Yeh, yeh, 'course. Ya can just touch Souls with ya hands and get off on it, if ya don't wanna get pregnant, but like, fusin' feels better." He takes another swig. "Fuck, I'd love ta rub ya Soul."  
You chomp down on a fry. "I bet."  
"Fuuuuuuck, I fucked up."  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sans."  
"Yeh?"  
"We need to get Toriel's Soul. You know that, right?"  
"Yeh. She was crazy, huh?"  
"Seems that way."

Sans rest his face in his hands and sniffs. "This whole thing is crazy. Do you know how crazy this is? I've gone so long with knowing when all the major events were going to happen and now I don't know. I mean, I know I love you, I know I want our kid to be safe. But this is... this is scary. Not knowing anymore is scary."

You stare a bit. Sans's tipsy voice sort of hits your ear wrong, what with his words sounding all... proper and everything. You rubbed your face. "Sans..." You reach over and pull his hands from his wet face. "I'm scared, too. I didn't expect to survive my fall. Now, I'm pregnant, most likely targeted to die, I could still die, I have no idea how this pregnancy is going to go. i'm terrified, but I, we, have to keep it together. And I get it, your feelings are all mixed up, but... Sans... that was then! I'm pregnant with our child now. I need to know I can count on you."

"I know, I know!" Sans leans over the counter, bony hands on the back of his head. "I know... but how do I just... get past this?"  
You sigh. Maybe you were asking too much too fast. A day had barely gone by since the fight with Toriel, since Sans was reminded of the child he never had.

"Sans... what would you like to name this one?"  
He sniffs and rolls his skull to look at you. "What?"   
"I don't think you should forget about Yuval, but... maybe we can put things into perspective if this one has a name. So, what would you like to name it?"  
"Oh.." Cherry red comes across Sans' cheeks. "I...I was thinking... Quill, if it was a boy. Novella, if it's a girl."  
"Are those... font names?"  
"...Yeh...." he buries his face into his elbow.   
You smile. "They're both lovely."  
Sans murmurs, "We have to leave out soon and take care of this, huh?"  
"We should, yeah."  
"Crap," Sans sits up, rubbing his face. "All right. You're right. Yuval's gone. I have to focus on you and Quill. Or Novella. Whichever."  
You give another smile. Sans finishes his mustard. "Okay, finish your burger. We have stuff to do. But..."  
"Yes?"  
"Other Monsters might sense Toriel's Soul, so if you have to fight and things get bad, like really bad... let me protect you two, okay?"  
You nod. "Only if things get really bad."  
"All right. Also, we have to go to Alphys' eventually, so I guess we'll make that the first major check point for now. If she says you have to stay there, you'll stay, got it?"  
"Of course, of course," You give a sly look. "I mean, if you're not going to lock me up in the house."  
"...I didn't mean that...," Sans grumbles. "I say things I don't mean when I panic, and especially if I know it'll scare whoever into doing what I want. I would have taken you to see her eventually, for the baby, you know?"  
"You're so rough around the edges."  
"Eh," Sans shrugs. "I'll take that as a compliment."

\\\\\

You found there was quite a bit to pack. You put a few of Sans shorts and shirts into a duffle bag, along with plenty of snacks. While they didn't have any nutritional value, Sans informed you that they could heal most wounds and restore energy, fighting off fatigue. On top of that, the magic would be good for the magic half of the baby.

You finish packing with a notebook and a few pencils. You don't know why, but you thought they'd come in handy.

Sans tosses in your clothes, some towels, a poncho and an extra pair of shoes.

"It all fit?" You ask.  
"Looks like it," Sans answers tossing the duffle bag over his shoulders. You shouldn't be surprised by how strong Sans is considering his size, but you can't help but be impressed.

You two head downstairs where Papyrus is waiting with a small cage. He gives the cage to you.

Inside was Toriel's Soul Half, tapping against the glass with slow, even 'clunks'.

"I trust you with this more than the lazy bones."  
"Of course you do," Sans murmurs.  
"Now, I must remain here in th event of an emergency. Be careful."  
"Thank you, Papyrus."  
The taller skeleton shifts his gaze to the shorter one. "AND YOU! YOU PROTECT HER WITH YOUR LIFE, UNDERSTAND!? I WANT BOTH HER AND MY NIECE OR NEPHEW BACK IN ONE PIECE, GOT IT!!!"  
"Fuck, yeah, I got it! Stop fuckin' screaming!"  
"I WOULDN'T NEED TO IF YOU FOLLOWED MY ORDERS!!"  
"YA EVER THINK I CAN'T HEAR YA ORDERS CAUSE I'M DEAF FROM ALL YER SCREAMIN`!!"  
"NONSENSE!!"  
  
As the two continue their farewell (you had a feeling screaming was their natural way of conversation), you sneak off into the kitchen. You dig around in the drawer until you find a decent sized knife.

You had never thought about using one as a weapon, but, right now, you didn't have too many options. Sans wasn't open to you just getting one anytime soon.

You take a wash cloth and wrap the knife in the cloth before putting the weapon in a deep pocket of Sans' jacket.

_I'm sorry I have to hide this from you. Hopefully, I won't need it._

"Babydoll, whatta ya doing?" Sans calls from the living room.

"Just getting some water." You turn on the water seconds later, find a cup and fill the container half-way. Well... might as well drink the water since you have some. When you're finished, you put the cup in the sink and walk back into the living room.   
"All set?" Sans questions.  
"Yep," you smile.  
"Do take care of my brother, human." Papyrus pats Sans' head.  
Sans rolls his pinpoints as you smile and answer. "Of course."

The two of you walk out to the porch, Sans ahead of you leading the way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, the story is progressing! Snowdin is probably my... third favorite place in Undertale. Waterfall is my favorite, so the next part of the story will be there for a while. Second is The True Lab (that atmosphere, tho). I wonder if it will make an appearance, do ho ho ho. ;)
> 
> Tipsy Sans is sort of strange. He was a last minute addition. Originally, Sans was just going to talk normally, but I figured since spicy mustard is the "hard stuff" and he gulped most of it down pretty quick, he might be a little tipsy, and I thought it would be funny if he talked "properly" while tipsy. He seems to have recovered from it pretty quickly though. I bet Sans can drink a lot before he gets to the point where he regrets it. 
> 
> I really do wonder, though. Bone Daddy is full of mystery.
> 
> Lastly, be careful with that knife. It's not a toy, you know. ;)
> 
> See you Thursday :)


	11. soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooh~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting today, when a smut chapter goes up, I'll post the following non-smut chapter with it, that way, people who want to skip the smut don't have to wait til the next update to read a chapter. So, everyone gets to read on update days now! And yes, this means for some of you that's two chapters on an update day. :)
> 
> If anything plot related happens in a smut chapter (or just something I think is important to know in general) I'll post a summery of it in the following now-smut chapter so everyone will be on the same page plot-wise.

The first thing you notice upon entering Waterfall is how warm the darken cavern is. Like spring creeping through snowy air, you were washed over by wet warmth.

The second thing you notice (aside from a sentry station covered in snow) is how serene everything is. You can hear the gentle flow of water, the soft murmur of air passing through the cavern. You take in the blue dimness as Sans guides you further into the tunnel. You two wade across the small pond between two waterfalls, shift through tall grass and step over bridges made of flowers. This place was like some sort of fairytale, starry ceiling and floating platforms included. 

You hang tight to Sans as he guides you over a long bridge. There are columns along the wooden structure and you feel as if something could be peeking out from behind them. You decide to talk to keep your mind busy.

"Sans."  
"Yeah, dollface?"  
"Uh, so, are you going to keep trying to go to the surface?"  
"...Don't know. Maybe not, not with a kid comin.' Gotta focus on that. Maybe if we try hard enough... things can go back ta normal..."  
"Things got bad after the Queen and King split up, right? Toriel's gone, so, does that mean you'd need a new King?"  
"If I kill him, we will."  
You clench tighter to Sans' thick, burgandy sweater. "You're really going to kill him?"  
"If he tries ta kill ya, yeah." He says this with no hesitation.   
You just glance down at Toriel's Soul Half. Judging by its movements, her other Soul Half had come through here. A part of you is worried Toriel's other Half must have had a few hours ahead of you two. Unless the Half was traveling at a snail's pace, you really aren't sure you'll catch up in time.

"How long before we reach... New Home, was it?"  
"A few days."  
"A few days?" Well, maybe there was still hope. "So, I didn't see the Ruins. What were they like?" You ask as you two near the end of the bridge.  
"Like any city with a castle, I guess," Sans shrugs.   
"I see, so---"  
"Hey, careful with the grass. S'rare, so try not ta bend it."  
"Oh, okay. So... Humans grow afraid of your ability to absorb souls.... And the war happens. You guys go underground and stay at the Ruins... back when they weren't ruins?"  
"King called it "Home". Never was good at namin' stuff."  
"So, you guys leave home and populate the entire Underground."  
"Yep."  
"Then... something happened..."  
"...And we ended up like this..."

An obsessed King, a crazed Queen....

"Oh, what's that!" you point.  
A telescope points towards the cieling.  
"Go ahead and try it out," Sans shrugs.  
You jog up to the telescope and take a peek. "Wow... like stars. How beautiful.... Do you want to take a look?"

Sans takes a look at you, then burst into a deep laugh.

"What? What is it?"  
"Ya get in a fight, babydoll? Doesn't look like ya made it out in one piece!"  
"What are you...?" You glare and rub your face. A look at your hand revels black ink. "Oh, for the love of...Did you do that!?"  
"Ages ago! I thought it'd be used it by now!"  
"You are such a jerk!"  
"Okay, okay, come with me, " he sniffs, taking your hand. He leads you into another cavern full of water and electric blue flowers.

"Oh, wow...." You walk over to the water and squat down to dip your hand in. A little cool, but not cold enough to keep you from splashing the liquid onto your face, washing off the ink. "You know, the water might be warm enough to take a bath in."  
Sans chuckles. "I don't think ya dirty enough fer a bath, but if ya really want ta give it a try, I could probably help ya with that." He slips in behind you and kisses your neck, making you gasp and moan. He slips his jacket off your shoulders. You moan again as his tongue runs over your neck and shoulder.   
"Ah, ooooh, but..." You whisper as his  bony hands grab your breasts. "We don't have time, and... ah... someone might... might see...."  
"We always got time, baby and, oh, yeah, trust me, babydoll, someone's getting off on this. Ya wanna give 'em a good show, doncha?"  
"Sans..." You can already feel his harden sex rubbing against your back. He slips you out of his shirt, then shorts.   
"So wet already. Does the idea of someone watchin' ya get fucked get ya excited? Ya got some dirty kinks, babydoll."  
"Ah, no, that's not..." You gasp again as Sans slips inside. "Oh, gods..." He's so thick and hot. "Fuck..."  
"That's the idea, babydoll," Sans smirks, pumping into you from behind. You lean back against him, arms curling around his skull, legs spread wide in your squat.  
"Babydoll, ya sit like that, everyone watchin' is gonna see everything, ya sure that's whatcha want?" You can hear the grin on his face. "Hm, I don't mind. I _want_ everyone ta see me fuckin' ya, I _want_ everyone to know who ya belong ta."  
Fangs graze your neck before sinking into flesh. You yelp and shudder. "Sans!"  
He starts pumping faster, drinking in your blood and moans.  
"Ah... yeah... yes... oh, gods!"  
Sans pops his fangs out and licks the wounds closed. "Ya like that, baby girl? Like getting fucked in the open where anyone can see ya?"  
"Oh, gods, yes!" You moan.   
"Such a dirty girl," Sans smirks, pulling out. "Get on ya back, ya kinky bitch."  
You are quick to comply as Sans tears off his sweater. "We're gonna take this ta the next level."  
There was a level after fucking outside where anyone could walk up on you?

Sans reveals his Soul.

What is he...?

"Pop out that Soul, baby girl."  
You blush, but nod and allow your Soul to leave you. The two Souls are drawn to each other in seconds. They rub against each other and you two let out small sighs. You arch as Sans slides into you and leans down, pushing his Soul deeper into yours.   
"Oh, fuck!" you cry.  
This... Gods, _**THIS!**_

There is pleasure radiating over your entire body in slow waves, starting from your core and flowing to the tips of your toes and fingers. You open your eyes and can see Sans is getting lost in the ectasy with you--- his eyes are lidded, the red pinpoints now shaped like hearts. A deep blush blankets his face and his tongue hangs from a grinning mouth, dripping. He pants as he pumps into you, as your Souls meld into one entity. The more they fuse, the more bliss rolls over your body. You can't think, can't speak, only feel and moan. You can feel something coming as your Souls edge closer to being one.

Tunnel vision sets in, all you can see is Sans panting and drooling. You're doing the same, grabbing him by his clavicle and meeting him in his hard thursts. As you two near the edge, you start to feel what Sans is feeling now---your heat and wetness wrapped around his thick cock. Gods, if this got anymore intense, you would explode. Nothing had ever felt so amazing, so intimate, so heated.

Until your Souls finally become one.

There is an explosion of pink, heat and raw ecstasy. You are nothing but burning sexual elation, hot senstations rolling over your entire form, every centimeter feeling nothing but an orgasmic rush.

You can feel Sans pumping over and over and over and over, along with your wet heat. Can he feel himself pumping into your sex, was that why his movements had become so frantic? You don't know, all you could do was feel, gods, this was so much, so much fire, sweat, phalanges and hands digging into skin and bone, so much moaning and cursing in the wave of bliss rocking your bodies. Are you orgasming? You can't tell. You can't feel your body, just sensation. Right now, you two are pure, electrifying, raw energy, satisfication, graitfication, indulgence, fused at your very core.

You have no idea how long this magnificant feeling last, but at some point, your Souls know to separate.

Pink is flitered out by electric blue and obsidian black, a soundless solace is wished away by the gentle shifting of the pools surrounding you two.

" **Holy fuck** ," Sans' deep voice comes from beside you. "Holy. Fuck. Shit, Gods...."  
You pant in agreement. "Does it... always feel like that?"  
"Yeah, but... shit, I don't remember it being that intense with... shit...." Sans pants, ulva and radius resting on his forehead. "That was... fuck, that was...."  
"Can't think of any words?" You smirk.  
"I don't think the words I want ta use ta describe this have been invented yet."  
You laugh a bit.  
"But, like, shit, baby girl, you were there."  
"It was... yeah, indescribable. I felt like, I was feeling everything. I felt like I was you and I could feel you inside of me but, like, as you. I felt like my body was just... ecstasy. I didn't have a body, I was just... sensation, you know?"  
"Uh huh," Sans nods. "Ya got a way with words, babydoll."  
"I try," you smile and nuzzle up against Sans ribs.  
"Uh... that's new..." Sans' voice is low.  
"Hm?"  
Sans motions up and you follow his glance.

Above you both are your Souls, casting rather bright lights. That is added to the fact that now they physically looked different.

Sans' Soul has a tiny red heart in its center and yours had a white heart in its center. The white heart is surrounded by the thin swirl of white.

"That's not supposed to happen, huh?" you ask.  
"Don't know. First Human-Monster relationship, 'member?" Sans wills his Soul back inside. "Whoa!" He shoots up, socket wide, pinpoints bright. "That's a fucking boost."  
You sit up. "Are you okay!?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I feel... stronger somehow." He pulls out his Soul again and glances at the stats. "Holy shit..."  
You sit up and take a peek.

**ATK: 2,000 (+1,000)**   
**DEF: 1,300 (+1,000)**   
**HP: 500,000 (+10,000)**

"That is a a big boost."  
"Parenthesis means s'temporary, but I don't mind."  
Curious, you look at your own stats.

**ATK: 10 (+100)**   
**DEF: 15 (+100)**   
**HP: 10,000 (+500)**

"...How did your base attack go up nine points?" Sans asks. 

You blink.

Oh, shit.

So, just carrying a knife added to your stats, huh?

"Uh..."  
"Babydoll." Oh, he's growling.  
"I... don't know?"  
He growls out your name, like an angry parent.

...Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, uh, looks like you're busted. That little secret didn't last long at all, huh? How will you get out of this one! Tune in... in a couple of mintues when the next chapter should be up. :)


	12. JOKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...But the last part isn't very funny....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting today, a smut chapter will be uploaded with a non-smut chapter so people who want to skip the smut can still read something on update days. (So, yes, that means for some of you, you'll get two chapters :)). If anything important happens in a smut chapter it'll be summerized in the next non-smut chapter here, like this:
> 
> In the last chapter, you and Sans make love near a pool of water and you fuse Souls completely for the first time. It's quite the experience and even gives you a temporary boost in your stats. Unfortunately, Sans sees your stats and notices your base ATK stat has gone up, thanks to the knife you equipped earlier....

****

"Sans, come on..."  
Grunt.  
"Sans, please..."  
GRUNT.  
"I'm sorry I had it, I'm just... still sort of scared...I don't know what's going to happen, so I.... Look, I don't want you to think me carrying this means I don't think you're strong. I only planned on using it if you couldn't fight. I don't _want_ to use it, Sans, it's just in case, okay?"

Sans stops in his tracks. He sighs and rubs his brow. "...Be careful with it, a'ight? It ain't a toy,"  
You smile.  
" 'Sides, even if I got rid of it, ya'd just find somethin' else ta use, so there's no point in throwin' it away anyway."  
Very true. You take Sans' hand in agreement.  
"But don't make a habit of keepin' shit from me, got it?" he growls.  
You nod, but Sans' face betrays him. He's growling, but there's a soft blush on his face.

You two continue to another area with a bridge going along a river.

Something ripples below its surface.

You can't help but lean closer.

Something large and pale arises from the depths, azure eyes staring into yours.

"Oh, shit, what!?" You jump, startling Sans.  
"Babydoll, what the fuck!?"  
"In the water!!"  
"What?" Sans casts a glance. "Oh, it's just Onionsan."  
"Hey." A tentacle waves at you.  
"Uh...hey..." You wave, putting on a smile.  
"Are you human? You got a funny soul."  
Sans snorts.  
You elbow him. "I'm human, Onionsan. I didn't know you could see my Soul."  
"If it's strong enough, you can see a sort of shimmer. You must be really scary to have such a strong Soul."  
"Yeah, she's a handful all right," Sans speaks, picking his fangs with a toothpick that he's taken from his shorts.  
"Be quiet," You push Sans in the back.  
Onionsan's dark eyes widen. "You _have_ to be strong if you can handle Sans the Fixer."  
"..."The Fixer"?"  
"He, huh... "fixes problems"."  
"I see.... Well, don't worry, Onionsan, I'll make sure Sans doesn't "fix problems" in such scary ways anymore."  
"Hey, hey," Sans cuts in. "Babydoll, ya messin with my livlihood---like, literally, that's how I get ma HP."  
"You've been scary for so long, no one's going to think twice about it now," you wave off.  
Sans just rolls his pinpoints.  
Onionsan giggles. "You're funny, human. Please be careful. And thank you."  
"You're welcome, Onionsan. You be careful, too."  
With a soft smile, Onionsan sinks back into the water.

"Ug," Sans groans.  
"What?"  
"Ya so... nice. Did yer HP go up doing that shit?"  
You check. "As a matter of fact, it did." You smirk. "Just by ten points, but it went up nonetheless, so there." You stick out your tongue.

You regret this when Sans grabs the muscle seconds later. "Don't get cocky, babydoll," he warns, leaning over and kissing you. You relax into his embrace.  
"Hmmm...."  
"I know," he smirks against your lips.  
"Jackass." You push past him as he chortles.

As you continue on, a melody catches your attention. You find yourself humming along as you come to a room with quite a few monsters. On a stage is a mermaid looking monster surrounded by a moat. She's singing a sad tune, but the monsters cheer for her nonetheless.

"That's Shyren," Sans explains. "Kinda a local celebrity."  
"Her voice is nice, even though she sounds so sad...." You walk up to the moat, close your eyes and just let the melody wash over you. She's sad and lonely, but there's a small spirit of hope. She hasn't given up completely yet.

When the song ends, you clap, adding to the loud noise of appreciation the other monsters offer. Shyren bows before slipping into the water. She reappears in front of you.

"Hello, human," her voice is so tiny. "I think this is the first time a human has listened to my song. You are human, yes? Your Soul is rather... monsterous?"

Sans is no where near you and you can _still_ hear his deep chuckle.

"I'm human," you smile. "You such a lovely voice, Shyren. I really enjoyed the show."  
"Thank you very much," she smiles. "Please, do come again. I perform daily."  
"I will! Thank you for the offer!"  
She smiles and swims over to talk to other monsters.

You turn to see Sans walking up to you. "Enjoying the ten HP you got, or whatever? You really are somethin' else."  
You give a bright smile. "I think the fact my Soul is "monsterous" is helping me a bit here."  
"Ya welcome," the skeleton grins.  
"Yeah, yeah," you wave off.  
"Anyway, while you were schmoozing with stars, I asked around 'bout any stray Souls. No one's seen nothin' so far."  
"Hm...." You walk behind Sans to the duffle bag on his back and take out the cage with Toriel's Half Soul. "It's still moving and tapping against the glass, so it must still be alive somwhere."  
"A'ight, let's keep going. At this rate, we'll probably get to Gerson's place before it gets too late and we can rest there."  
"Who's that now?"  
"Old monster. Was around durin' the war."  
"Wow."  
"Eh, he ain't so tough these days," Sans spits out his toothpick. "A'ight, come on."

You follow the skeleton into a quiet room that appears to be experiencing rain. A basket of umbrellas sits against the left wall. You grab your favorite color and Sans grabs a mustard yellow one. You hum along with the peculiar tune the raindrops are making as they drop onto the statue. You continue humming as you two walk into a area covered in puddles and the gentle 'plip plop' of the rain.

"You know, if we were ever to move, I think I'd like to live in Waterfall. It's so peaceful."  
"Eh, I don`t mind visiting."  
"Who are you visiting over here, other girlfriends?" You give a wicked smile as you walk through some shallow puddles.  
"I had a couple quickies waiting around," he shrugs.  
You turn to face him, walking backwards. "Oh, so you have girls lined up then?" Not that you could really blame them for hanging around....  
"There's a difference between a girl and a quickie, though."  
"Yeah, what's that?"  
"Rather ya eat dinner before or afta."  
"Oh my god! That's awful!"  
Sans bellows, slapping his knee. "Hey, why is the space between a women's breasts and her hips called a waist?"  
You turn around and keep walking. "Why?"  
"'Cause you could easily fit another pair of tits in there!"  
You roll your eyes as Sans howls with laughter.  
"Wait, wait, wait! What's the smallest hotel in tha world? A pussy, 'cause you gotta leave the bags outside!"  
You snort. Shit, that wasn't supposed to be funny.  
"Okay, okay. What's the lightest thing in the world? A penis, 'cause even a thought can raise it!"  
Oh, geez, You snort more as the cavern opens up. "Oh, wow... Sans is that...?"  
"New Home. That's where Toriel's Soul is headin'."  
You stare at the immaculate structure. "What a beautiful castle."  
"Probably only on tha outside," Sans grumbles and continues on.  
Your gaze stays on the enchanting castle. You've never seen one in person before, of course, so you're enamored.  
Sans, on the other hand, falls silent. You pick up the pace and grab his hand. "Tell me more jokes."  
"A'ight, let's see... Okay, you know what the square root of sixty-nine is?"  
"Hm...."  
"Ate something."  
You blush and laugh louder than you should have. The two of you then stroll up to a basket full of umbrellas. Sans drops his in and you mimic him. He starts up again as you two walk on.  
"What's the difference between parsley and pussy?"  
"What's the difference?"  
"Nobody eats parsley."  
"Oh my god, shut up!"" You try to hide a smile.  
Sans' grin grows wider as you two approach a ledge. "I can use my magic and lift ya up there."  
"Okay."  
You feel a tug on your Soul and crimson red light outlines your body. Sans llifts his hand, keeping the motion slow as you are lifted into the air.  
"What's the definition of eternity?"  
"What is it?"  
"The time between when ya cum and she leaves."  
"Sans, you're awful!"  
"Ya know ya like it," he teases and puts you down atop the ledge.  
"I'm starting to question my taste here."  
"How can ya when ya haven't used ya mouth for nothin' but talkin' since we hooked up?"  
"SANS!"  
He bellows again as he tosses up the duffle bag.  
You decide to show your annoyance by having your back towards Sans when he appears, so you turn around.

Something under an archway of stone catches your attention.

Deeper in the next corrider, someone is standing there in a indigo blue suit of armor. The helmet looks up from the ground.

"Human?"  
"...Yes?"  
"That's all I needed to know."

A barrage of navy blue careens towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh huh.
> 
> Also, most of these jokes are from the internet. I am not that funny. (Though I am sort of proud of the "how could you?" one at the end there)


	13. SEPARATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no, Oh NO! OH SHIT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, such an early upadte. *yawn* Just trying to be more proactive. :)
> 
> Be sure to check out my new fanfic Bitter Pill if you want to spend some time with Classic Sans. ;)

An explosion rocks you to your butt. You cough as dust settles and glance behind you.

Sans is standing there, both eyes smoking red, a Gaster Blaster hissing and smoking after releasing its laser.

You scurry over to Sans and get to your feet. You pull out the knife, instincts to survive, to protect your child overtaking common sense.

"Undyne, what the fuck?" Sans spits.  
"Oh... Sans, I didn't see you there," the armor-clad woman (hard to be sure, her voice is distorted) strolls forward, a blue spear forming in her hand. "Step aside, skeleton."  
"Sorry, can't do that," Sans replies. "Seriously, what's goin' on here, Undyne? We're on the same side here. What's got ya gills in a knot?"  
"The king is alive, Sans."  
"Yeah, what's ya point?"  
"I am part of the Royal Guard, Sans. I have to follow the orders of the King."  
"...What orders?"  
"Make the Skeleton Suffer: Kill the Human."  
"Eh, so, he knows about Tori."  
"The instant her Soul split, he knew. It was just a matter of collecting her memories after that. "  
"Shit, so he's already got the other half of her Soul, huh? Gods," Sans sighs. "Even in death, that bitch is still making things difficult for humans. A'ight, Undyne, let's make a deal."  
"...I'm listening."  
"Of course ya are. Yer like me, doing what pays the most."  
"Don't push it, skeleton."  
"All right, all right. What would ya say if I told ya we got the other Half of Tori's Soul?"  
"I would say I'm intrigued."  
"If I gave it to ya, ya can take it back to the King. I'm sure he'd love to have his ex-bitch in one piece."  
"And what do I get out of this? The Kind was quite clear that failure was not an option."  
"The King would kill ya quick. Me? I'm a nice and slow kinda guy."  
"So, damned if I do, damned if I don't."  
"Well," Sans tries to hide his smirk. "There is a third option."  
"...I'm listening."

"We could kill the king."

Wait, is he trying to... recruit her?

Undye seems to stare. "What?"

"Undyne, ya know Asgore ain't fit to lead. He was already comin' unhinged with Tori left him and now look at him. Constantly offin' himself in timelines and he ain't doing nothing to help anyone survive this timeline. Ya, on the other hand, out of everyone I know, yer the most level-headed. Ya listen ta folks and get shit done. Ya haven't abandoned anyone like he's abandoned us. This place could be... like it used ta be. Remember that? It was tough, we were hard on each otha, but we made the best of everythin'. We weren't... stuck."

The helmet shifts its gaze to the ground. "It's a very... compelling offer. We are indeed in need of new leadership. Perhaps...."  
"Tell ya what," Sans steps over to the bag. Undyne immediately tightens the grip on her spear. "Don't worry, don't worry. I just want to give ya a peace offering."

He pulls out Toriel's Half Soul.

"Is that really...?"  
"Yep. We obviously don't need it anymore, so how 'bout I give it ta ya as a sign of goodwill?"  
"What would I do with it?" Undyne takes the cage and eyes the Soul at a distance.  
"If I were ya, future queen and all, I'd destroy it. The less power Asgore's got, the easier he'll be to kill. Ya destroying it saves me the work, too." He laughs.  
"You were going to destroy it?"  
"Yeah, 'specially if Asgore found out everythin'. Like I said, less power, the easier he'd be ta kill."  
"I see..." Undyne trails off, looking at the Soul.

You walk up to the two, staying behind Sans. You still weren't sure about this Undyne character. She seemed to have a cool disposition and seemed to be willing to negotiate. Sans seems to trust her, too.

At least, he did...

...before she shoved a spear into his chest.

At first, you don't register the blue light shining from Sans exposed ribs or Undyne's cackling laughter. You don't quite see Sans' sockets widen and his pinpoints shake to the point of being blurs of light. Seconds would pass before you realized this FIGHT was happening "outside," which meant Undyne was a Boss Monster---if not, nearly just as strong as one.

The **thud** of Sans falling to his kneecaps brought you back to the present.

"YOU FOOL! King Asgore already offered me a throne of power! Why overthrow the one who is guaranteeing you success!? With Toriel's Soul, he'll have the physical strength to rule the Underground again! And I'll be right there beside him---using him as my little puppet!!" She laughs again and somehow the sound echos around you despite the fact her helmet is still on. Once she's done celebrating, she faces you. "And now you, little human. That Soul of yours is just what we need to break the barrier. So nice of you to stay sweet and innocent so we can just take it from you without a fight."

She takes a step forward and you hold the knife in front of you. However, your fear betrays you and the knife shakes in your hand.

She laughs again. "How cute! But without the malice, you'll never be strong enough to kill even a Froggit, let alone a near Boss Level Monster."

"Well, s'good thing I got enough malice fer the both of us."

Undyne is yanked to the ground by her ponytail, her helmet cracking at the impact with the hard cave floor. Her arms flail, tossing up the cage, which slams into the ground with a loud **clank**. Panicked, Undyne releases a barrage of spears.

"Gaster! Protect her!" Sans orders as you try to jump out of the way of raining spears.

The Gaster Blaster looms over you and begins to release laser blasts and intercept spears. At the first chance you get, you race for the door---but not before you grab Toriel's Half Soul. Right now, the Soul seems to be safest with you.

As you run across a maze of bridges, you realize the Gaster Blaster is still trailing behind you. The skull is determined to do as its master ordered.

You, on the other hand, are determined to stay alive and so you keep running into the unknown.

~

Sans was forced to let go of Undyne in order to dodge her raining barrage. He ripped the spear from his chest, grateful that the weapon hadn't impaled his Soul. He probably could have survived such an attack, but not without a huge chunk of HP lost to him. As he was ripping out the spear, Undyne rolled to her feet and ripped off her helmet, too beaten up to be of any real use. She snarled, her crimson red hair whipping around her, single eye trained on her target.

Sans returned the glare. "Crazy bitch. Here I was tryin' ta be a nice guy and ya stab me in the back---or chest, whatever. We used ta be on the same side, 'Dyne. Did Asgore really get his claws into ya?"  
"First of all, I have a difficult time believing "Sans the Fixer" is a nice guy. Second, I'm just doing what you offered me: Leading the Underground. My method may be slow, but I assure you, results will be had and they will be most excellent."  
"Well, fuck, you coulda done all that without stabbin' me!"  
"I can't let Toriel's Soul---half or otherwise---be destroyed. Asgore is too weak without it and I need him as strong and as a calm as possible if I'm going to use him as a stepping stone to rule."  
"Fuck, is everyone in this timeline just fuckin' nuts!" Sans tossed up his hands. "This is more round about than Asgore waitin' for Humans to fall down here and Tori fucked that up when that even became an option! Ya know what? I probably would have let ya do whatever ya wanted, but then ya had to go and try to attack my girl. **Now, I gotta beat the shit outta ya on principle!"**

Gaster Blasters appeared beside Sans and Undyne answered with spears.

Sans smirked. "Well, let's see who's faster."

Spears raced towards bone as skulls unleashed devastating beams. The spears disappeared in flashes of white.

Undyne growled, forming another long spear. She raced forward, weapon posed to stab through bone. Instead, a long bone blocked the spear's path. Sans followed through, the momentum slamming Undyne and sending her into the nearby wall, her armour crying out with a sharp **CLANG.**

She got up seconds later and charged again.

Her moves were becomeing wilder, her swings too wide. Sans just kept blocking, either with a single bone or a small wall of them if Undyne assaulted him with several spears at once.

"ARGH! HOLD STILL!!"  
Sans grinned. "Geez, never seen ya so flustered. It's kinda unbecomin'."  
"ARGH! STOP PLAYING, SKELETON! THIS ISN'T A GAME!!" She swung her spear.  
Sans stopped her swing by catching her wrist in a vice grip. " **I know this ain't no game.** That human you were gonna kill? She's pregnant with my kid. You ain't the first ta try ta attack her neither. What the fuck do ya think happened to Toriel? Now, Undyne, I _actually like ya_ , so I'm givin' ya one more chance. Stop right here and leave my girl and our kid alone."  
"You...impregnated a human?"  
"Crazy world we live in, huh?"  
"Wait, it'll be born with a fused Human-Monster Soul! We could use it to break the barrier!"  
"My kid ain't no key to some door!" Sans snapped.  
"Then why the fuck would you get a human pregnant!?"  
Sans smirked. "Accidents happen."  
"ACCIDENTS!?" Undyne's single eye bulged. "AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO USE IT TO GET OUT OF HERE!?!"  
"Like I said, my kid ain`t no key."  
"We've been trying to get out of here for decades and you---you--- **YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!!!"**  
"Eh," Sans shrugged. "Been called worse."  
Undyne growled until she was shrieking. The air above became full of deep blue spears.  
"Oh, fuck..." Sans whispered.  
"YOU BEEN CALLED WORSE, HUH!? **HOW ABOUT BEING CALLED DEAD!!!"**

And then the rain came.

~

"Another dead end," you murmur. You turn around, the Gaster Blaster still at your side, like a loyal dog.

And like a loyal dog, it growls as something approaches.

Footsteps.  
Heavy.  
...Metal.  
Oh no...

Undyne appears from the darkness, armor dented, pieces threatening to fall off. Blood is smeared on her blue face and the front side of her chest plate.

Oh gods, no...

"There you are, little girl. Now, be a good human and come with me."  
You step backwards, clutching the cage and knife. The weapon shakes in your hand.

"You're not strong enough to kill me," she glares. "You don't have the strength. You don't have the courage. You don't have the hatred."

Gods, she's right. You're shaking, crying, too terrified to hate, to kill.

The Gaster Blaster floats in between you two.

"Why is this thing still here?" Undyne glares, taking a few steps back. "Wait, what are you---"

It opens its mouth and fires.

But not at Undyne.

At the bridge.

The bridge you are standing on right now.

There's a thunderous **CRACK** as wood gives way and splinters off, shooting in all directions.

And then you're falling.

Black and wind rush around you. You catch one last glimpse of the Gaster being impaled by a spear.

_No...!_

Then there's nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, like, oh man, man.
> 
> So, I picture Undyne to be sort of a schemer and doing whatever it takes to get things to work to her best benefit. I think she might think killing Asgore outight might make her look more like a tyrant than a hero, so she's perfectly all right with using him as a figurehead to push her own agenda. Besides, she more or less has a seat of power anyway. No reason to screw that up, right? Yeah, I like to think Underfell Undyne is smart and cunning like that.
> 
> Even if her methods are a little... round about. 
> 
> See ya Thursday.


	14. WAIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and lots of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I want to think you for sticking with me since the beginning of the story, for checking out my other story and for being so great in the comments! It means so much to me! So thank you! I hope we can continue having fun in future stories together! :3

_Babygirl...wake up for me_.

Your eyes shoot open. You try to sit up, but pain assaults you. You glance around. More of those dead flowers have broken your fall.

You sniff. "...Sans...."

What to do now? You weren't strong enough to fight Undyne or Asgore. You had no idea where you were, you just knew you had fallen for who knew how long. You couldn't stay here.

Hadn't Sans said you two were going to rest at... Gerson, that was his name! If you could find him, you could rest there. Maybe he knew how to get to Alphys' place. After a fall like that, you had to make sure the baby was okay.

You sit up slowly and glance around. The cage is near by, but cracked open. The Soul Half is no where in sight. Great. The knife, however, is still there, having plunged itself into the pile of dead flowers. You pick up the weapon and stand up. The area before you is dark and you can hear water.

You press forward.

The water is ankle deep. You think about taking off Sans' spare sneakers, but decide against the option once you realize you have no way of seeing the bottom of this river. No way you were going to risk stepping on something sharp.

As you wade, you notice piles of... things. Broken TVs and bikes, books and DVDs, boxes for TV dinners, refrigerators, microwaves, a mattress.

Was this the dump?

Sans had told you monsters pay someone to dumpster dive for them, so there must be a way for monsters to come down here and then leave.

You continue forward. As you do, you notice a dummy lying face down in the water. For some reason, you're compelled to upright the dummy.

It spits up water.

"GAAAH!"  
"AAAHHH!" you stumble backward.  
"HUMAN!?"  
"WHAT!?"  
"...Thank you, I guess...."  
"...What?"  
The dummy peers up at you. "I get knocked down so much when monsters come down here. Usually, they sit me up to get me out of the way so they can dumpster dive, but you just picked me up! ...Unless...you're also dumpster diving, and if that's so, I take back my thanks!"  
"No, no, I'm just looking for an exit."  
"Oh..." the dummy tries to shuffle to face right. "Eh, just... keep going straight."  
"Thank you," you nod and walk off.  
"Thank you, human."  
You turn back and smile. Your Soul flutters as you gain ten more HP.

...Your Soul.

You draw the heart shape out. Your boost is gone and your Soul is back to being red with a white swirl.

No, don't assume the worst.

Sans had said the boosts were temporary. The boost being gone didn't mean... didn't mean....

You continue forward.

Eventually, you reach the exit. You decide to take off your sneakers so both them and your feet could dry. You follow the path until it splits three ways. A sign tells you "NAPASTABLOOK MIGHT BE NORTH, IF HE'S FEELING UP TO IT."

Okay then.

Well, you've been heading east this whole time, so you take the path to the right. Soon, another sign tells you that Gerson's shop is to the left.

You knock.

"It's open! comes a gritty voice.  
You walk into a small room crammed with stuff. Most of the stuff were things you'd seen at the dump, but you notice other things: vases, lamps, blankets, a bed, tables...on and on...

There's shuffling and an old turtle wearing typical "explorer's gear" emerges from behind a pile of newspaper.  
"A human?"  
"Uh, hello." You introduce yourself. "I know this may sound strange, but... Sans and I were going to rest here, but he got caught up in a fight with Undyne. We got separated and..." Your brows perk when Gerson offers a box of tissues.

Oh.

You had no idea that you have been crying.

"Thank you," you take the box and pull out a tissue.  
"Sit down, girly. I'll make some tea."  
You nod and squeeze around piles of random things to get to a magazine-covered table.  
"So, your Sans' girl, are ye?" the turtle calls from the stove only a few feet away.  
"Oh... I guess you can tell from my Soul."  
"You stink of Skeleton."  
"I, uh, I took a bath," you blush.  
"Aye, a scent like that don't wash off. T'ain't nothing to fret over. Good to see him settlin' down."  
"I see... Do you... do you think he's okay?"  
"Sans? He's a tough 'ol boy. Ain't no fish gonna kill him. Besides, your Souls have fused. You'd know if he was dead."

Gerson's words remind you of what Undyne had said earlier. Asgore had known when Toriel's Soul had split apart. You imagined you'd know if Sans' Soul was the same condition.

You hadn't felt anything of the sort, though you didn't know how "knowing" would feel. You figured you'd just know. And since you "knew" you hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary, you decided Sans was okay. If Gerson allowed, you'd wait for him no matter how long him finding you would take.

~

He sucked in a sharp breath. "Sh-shit..."  
Spears littered Sans' body, piercing his limbs and ribs. A few had grazed by his skull, slicing up his face. Crimson red magic poured from his wounds, dripping onto the dark stone.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck...." He growled, took a deep breath and yanked his right arm up. He hissed, baring fangs, the spear burning his bone as he slipped his humerus off the weapon. Right arm free, Sans began to snap the spears in half, starting with his right leg. Left leg next, then left arm. Feet steadied on the ground. He grabbed two spears that had thrusted their way into his ribs.

Deep breath, deep breath.

Lean foward, gotta get the spears at an angle to slip off. Shit, snap off, snap off. **CRACK CRACK!** Break a few more. Lean forward. Fuck, fuck.

Bones sizzled as the spears slid through them, drawing out more red-dripping magic. Sans drew in sharp breaths as the spears finally slid out and he toppled to the ground in a crimson-soaked heap.

"Don't pass out," he whispered. "Talk, Sans, talk. Gotta.. the bag.. gots food in it...." Pain pinpricked Sans's bones as he crawled over to the singed duffle bag. A single stray spear had pierced the thick cloth.

When Sans reached the bag, he ripped the zipper of one pocket to get to the contents.

Cinnabuns.

He ripped open the plastic and gobbled the snack in two bites.

Not enough.

Another. Another.

 _Shit... Can't eat all of 'em. Babygirl might... shit, gotta find babygirl..._ Sans bared his fangs and forced himself to stand up. Bones creaked and threatened to snap.

Stay awake, stay awake.

HP: 2000

Fuck.

Sans grabbed one end of the duffle bag and tried to drag the heavy sack, but his arms ached, any sort of strain sending needles of pain up and down his bones.

"Fuck," he cursed and stuffed more snacks in his pockets. He turned towards the doorway and staggered forward.

Stay awake.

Talk.

"Don't worry, babygirl, daddy's coming. Don't...don't..."  
_Don't be dead_.  
"Fuck, please, don't be dead."

 _Concentrate. Ya should be able ta pick up on her Soul._  
_...Can't pinpoint. Too far away?_  
Had she escaped then?  
He couldn't tell how far 'far away' was though. Everything ached, hurt, threatened to snap and break apart.

Bite back the pain.

Sans staggered forward, not sure exactly where he was headed. He just knew she had come this way, could just smell her, could almost sense the ripples her Soul had left behind.

She had been terrified, the ripples quivering and shaking with no control, just running on impulse. She had to be okay though, wherever she was, she just had to be okay.

Keep walking. Keep talking.

"Just hold tight, babygirl, just..." Sans slowed to a stop, sockets growing wide.

His blaster was pinned to the wall by a single spear lodged in the center of its head, red splattered across its face.

The skeleton twisted from side ot side. He screamed her name. "Babygirl, baby, can you hear me!!!?" He walked forward right up to the edge of the bridge---or what was left of the wooden structure.

The blue wood was still warm and smoking. He'd recognize those burn patterns anywhere.

Below was darkness.

He screamed her name again. Shit, how far down was the bottom? Sans couldn't teleport very long distances, so that option was out of the questions.

He'd have to climb down.

"Shit..." No choice. If she had fallen down there... He didn't want to think about how broken her body might be, how blood could ooze from her fragile form, drain out and kill her over a long period of hours...

Sans lowered himself to the edge. As he turned to lower his foot, the spear slid out of the blaster and both plummeted into darkness.

Long seconds passed before Sans heard a splash. Water?

He couldn't see anything, though, which unnerved him still.

No choice, though.

He began the careful and slow descent into the abyss.

Had Undyne gone after her, followed her down here, or had she thought the fall had killed her? If Sans was being honest, Undyne might have followed her. Humans were weak, any hard enough blow could shatter their body---and Undyne didn't need her body to get her Soul.

Climb faster.

_creeeeeek_

"No...no..."

**SNAP**

**"FUCK!"**

**CRUNCH**

**"FUCK, FUCK!!"** He couldn't feel his legs!!! Shit, what was lodged in his spine---A peice of Undyne's fucking spear!? **"FUCKING FUCK, WHEN I SEE YA AGAIN I'M GONNA RIP YA TO PIECES, YA FUCKING BITCH!!"** Sans flopped on his stomach.

Shit, dirty ass dump water.

He pulled his half dead body to a pile of TVs and refrigerators. He flopped over a rusted fridge, heaving. He couldn't reach the spear shard lodged in his back. Shit, he didn't have time for the shard to work its way out either!

Another Cinnabun down his throat.  
HP: 2,050...2,051...

"Fuck," Sans muttered. His lids drooped.

Couldn't fight the darkness anymore.

A thick blanket of nothing overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rough ride just keeps on going.


	15. BEWARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, that's kinda... okay then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty close to finishing out writing this story. It's turning out to be a long one, ha ha. I'm sad I'm coming up to the end of it though, but I see it as an opportunity to do more stories, so it's okay!
> 
> Once it's all written out and edited, do you guys want to know the final chapter count, or would you just want to remain in the dark for it?

Before falling asleep last night, Gerson healed you, spending most of the time healing your bruised back with forest green magic. While he healed you, you talked. You told him nearly everything. He didn't speak until you were done and blowing your nose in a napkin.

"You should stay here, girl, should help the skeleton find ya," Gerson spoke as he sat down on the other side of the table. "Undyne most likely went back to report to Asgore, so she'll be gone for a day or two. Enough time for me to go to Alphys'."  
You blinked. "You're going to Alphys'?"  
"You haven't had any actual food since ya go here, right? You need nutrients, or that baby's gonna drain ya of all yers trying to build up a material body."  
"Wait, do you know how Monster-Human pregnancies work?"  
"Only theories. Ain't never been a monster matin' with no human." Gerson waved off.  
"I see.... But... you're willing to get food for me?"  
Gerson gave a hard look. "You can't go by yourself. Ya go a lot of HP, but can't Fight, and by what ya told me, Sans would want to be there in case something happened. So, I'll keep ya alive til he finds ya. If I don't, he'll have my head."  
You gulped. "Re-really?"  
"The Skeleton Brothers ain't nothing to be messed with. S'reason why one of 'em's a Boss Monster."  
"I see...," You trailed, looking away for a moment. "Well, thank you very much for this! Is there anything I can do to repay you? I mean, I don't have any money. I, um, I had Toriel's Half Soul, but, even now, that seems cruel."  
"Half Soul ya say, well... I wouldn't have wanted it, anyway. For one, wouldn't want to deal with Undyne. For two, that thing was probably 'bout to die anyway."  
"It was? Sans told me Souls don't die in halves."  
"They can in rare instances. A Half Soul combined with a complete Soul will survive off the magic of the complete Soul. It'll eventually lose connection to its other half and that other half will die. A Half Soul just doesn't have the energy to survive on its own, even if it belonged to a Boss Monster. Anyway, if ya really want to pay me back, this place could use some tidying up. Nothing much--- cleaning dust, stacking books, that sort of thing. Can ya manage that?"  
"Of course," you smiled.  
"All righty. Get some sleep."  
"I... um..."  
"Sans will be fine, girly. You need rest."  
And with that, Gerson had tossed you a scratchy blanket and you had curled up in a chair.

You then had awoken to an empty cave and eggs on the table. They were cold, but a welcomed gesture. A note had been beside the plate.

_Headed to Alphys. Will tell her I need the food for studies since you told me how hesitant the Skeleton was. Stay inside. Gerson._

You sigh. You hate this. Sans could be lying in a ditch, bleeding out for all you know, but you were forced to stay in this cave. You wonder how this place will deter Undyne if she comes searching for you. Can she sense your Soul? Maybe not from far way, but if she walked by....

You shake your head. You can't focus on 'what ifs,' you'll just make yourself sick.

So, you clean.

You tidy up magazines and books, clean off the stove and counter and even wash the dishes. You try hard not to let your mind drift to Sans---was he okay? Where was he? Would he be able to find you?

Gods, you can't stand this!

Maybe you can go glance around. As long as you stay nearby, you should be okay, right? You had your knife, too, and maybe, just wearing Sans' jacket would be enough to deter monsters from attacking you.

All right, you'd go outside, just for a few moments. You put on Sans' jackets and his shoes. You decide to pop the hood, hoping that hiding your face would help you remain undetected.

You tug the door open just enough to peek out. Nothing but drips of water and warm air. You step out and close the door.

Which way to go?

Was there a way to get back up to where you had fallen? Sans might still be up there.... Maybe if you went back the way you came, you could climb up?

However, there was a path in front of you, not too far out of the way. Could be worth a look.

You jog down the path, which turns out not to be very long. There's a small boat with a cloaked figure manning an oar.

"Oh, hello, hello!" You can't tell if this person is male or female by their voice. "Do you need a ride?"  
"Oh. Where do you go?"  
"I'm going to Snowdin right now."  
"Oh, I don't need to go that far back... Is there anyway to go... up?"  
"Afraid not. See, this is the entrance to the lower part of Waterfall. You have to go through Snowdin to get to the upper part, see?"  
"I do..." you sigh, knowing that going in that big of a circle was out of the question. "Well, thanks."  
"Yes, yes."  
You turn to leave.  
"Little one."  
"Hm?" You turn around.   
Somehow, a grin spreads across a hooded face. _ **"BeWaRe ThE mAn WhO sPeAkS iN hAnDs."**_

And with that, they push off the dock. "Here we go, tra la la!"

You stare.

What the fuck was that about?

You try to ignore the warning as you walk back to Gerson's, but what had they meant?

Speaks in hands.... Sign language, maybe? Why beware of someone who spoke sign language? Something about how they had said that... you shiver and soon feel a bit uneasy.

Maybe... maybe you should just wait for Sans. He was tough, you're sure he'd be okay. And you can pass the time by reading a book. Maybe you'd find something about monster pregnancy or history, something that could just teach you more about monsters in general.

Sans would be okay. He _was_ okay, you knew that.

You open the door to Gerson's home just as you catch sight of someone (something?) standing farther down the tunnel to your right.

Too thin to be Sans...

Gone.

Maybe never there to begin with.

The warning echoes in your mind.

_**BeWaRe ThE mAn WhO sPeAkS iN hAnDs.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, you got spooped. :3
> 
> I'll be honest, some of the stuff I write for this story is just meant to be little callbacks to the game, kinda like easter eggs. The whole boat person thing was supposed to be an easter egg, but it sort of goes somewhere, sublte as it may be. :3
> 
> One of my favorite chapters is coming up! Excitement! X3


	16. DREAM OR MEMORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet news, everyone.
> 
> TMB is all written out to the end. It was wierd finishing things up with it. I might go back and edit a few small things, but the story for the most part is over and done. I might do a sequel if, by the end, several people as for one. If I do, with how I have that possibility planned, it'd be a once a week deal just because it wouldn't have much of a plot and I have other stories I want to do. So there you have it. i'll keep you in the dark for how many chapters are left, unless several people want to know. 
> 
> Tomorrow, i plan on starting to post my original story, Chernobyl's Asphalt (the acutal story, not the prompt thing), mostly because I told myself I wanted to post more original things. Don't know how long it's gonna be, but I like the ideas I have for it. I also have two finished original stories that I'll type up and post along side fanfaction just to say, I posted this thing. It's more of a personal goal for me to put something original out there, regardless if anything happens with it or not. In short, I just like sharing stories. :3 
> 
> As for this chapter....this was hard.

_"Yo, old man!"_  
_"Oh, Sansy! Hello, my little marshmallow!" He got up from his cluttered desk and strolled over._  
_"Don't call me marshmallow."_  
_"Aw," he 'squished' his son's cheekbones. "You'll always be my little marshmallow, Sansy"_  
_"Oh, gods, dad, please."_  
_A small laugh. "Hello, Papyrus, my little dinner roll." He squished the taller one's cheekbones._  
_"Hello, father,"Papyrus blushed._  
_"Well, well, what brings my two tasteys here?"_  
_"Ya wanted us to get ya for lunch so ya'd eat fer once."_  
_"Oh?" the cloaked skeleton rested a phalange on his chin. "Yes...yes, that does sound accurate. Well, then," he gave a wide smile. "Shall we be off to Grillby's then? Or perhaps Muffet's? Oh, the king is probably---"_

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

_"Oh!" He rushed over to a console flashing **CODE 313**. "Oh, um..."_  
_"Father, what's wrong?"_  
_"There seems to be a clog in one of the exhaust pipes of the engine. This happens. Sometimes lava cools and hardens. I just have to manually turn on the heating system at the pipe and---_

_A deep rumble shook the lab._

_"That is...not good...," he stared down at the monitor. "Something else is clogging the pipes... Magic? No... something different." He made his way to the door. "I'm going to have to investigate."_

_The two brothers kept quick pace with their father as he shuffled down the dark hallway, debris of chipped paint and dust falling around them. The shaking grew stronger as they neared the main room to one of the four central engines. Heat seared the air, the updraft lifting up loose clothing._

_He leaned over the railing and peered into the lava. Something was flowing into several of the pipes of the central engine, some sort of thick liquid of various colors. "Are those---"_

_An explosion ripped through one of the pipes, shooting heat and lava, as well as arcs of different colors. The three skeletons stared at the rising tower of colored lava as more explosions tore the pipes apart. Lava began to shoot multi-colored arcs in all directions._

_"I have to stop this."_  
_"WHAT!?" Sans screamed. "We gotta get outta here!"_  
_"I have to seal this area off. If I don't, at best, the Underground has no power. At worst, there will be no more Underground!"_  
_"But what will happen to---"_  
_"There's no time!" Eyes lit up purple and red. A soft smile. "Sans. Papyrus. Take care of each other."_  
_"Father!"_  
_"OLD MAN!"_

_A force bombarded the two skeletons, slamming into their chests and launching them back into the hallway. When they sat up, red and purple bands of magic stretched across he door, keeping the two from entering._

_"Old... old man...." Sans whispered. More explosions shook the hallway._  
_"DR. GASTER!! shouted a thick, scratchy voice. Alphys waddled in, gasping. "I...I..."_  
_Sans turned to the panting dinosaur. "He... shit, that idiot!"_  
_"I... oh gods, I...."Alphys burst into tears. "I'M SO SORRY!"_  
_"What...?" Sans whispered._  
_"I... I was working on the prototype for the Core Trait Machine and I... I shouldn't have, but, I thought I could... get it going... I... oh gods...."_  
_"Alphys, calm down." Papyrus started. "What happened?"_  
_"I turned it on, he told me to wait, but I thought I could---"_

_Another quake, this one longer and more violent. The walls cracked, the floor split, dust poured from the ceiling._

_And then the explosion._

_A flash of white light, a wave of heat, a crash of thunder, stone and wood flying._

_Silence, only for moment, before rubble was pushed aside._

_Sans struggled to sit up before twisting around. "Oh, no... no... NO, NO!!"_

_There was nothing but lava---everything was gone---the bridge leading to the other side of the chasm, the main engine._

_"No..." Sans whispered, getting to his feet. "No..."_  
_"I'm sorry...," Alphys' voice was almost inaudible. She laid face up on the cracked floor, trembling._  
_Sans whipped around. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"_  
_"I-I turned on th-the machine before i-it was ready." Her stare was wide, distant, afraid. "He t-told me n-not to, but I-I thought..."_  
_Sans hissed through bared fangs. "YOU STUPID BITCH!!" He charged for her, pinned her down by the throat._  
_"SANS, STOP!!" Papyrus cried, crawling over rubble._  
_"I SAW THOSE BLUEPRINTS, I SAW ALL OF HIS WORK! THAT THING WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE TURNED ON FOR MONTHS!!!"_  
_"I'M SORRY!!!" she croaked, tears pouring. "I THOUGHT I COULD HELP!!!"_  
_"YOU IDIOT!" Sans wailed, grip tightening._  
_"SANS, LET HER GO!!" Papyrus grabbed his brother's wrists and pulled. "SANS!!"_  
_"SHE KILLED HIM!!!" Sans screamed, tears flowing. **"DADDY'S GONE!!!"** Realization slammed into Sans like a cement block. "Daddy's gone... Daddy... **DADDY!!"** He twisted around, began crawling, clawing over to the gaping hole, wailing, screaming. **"DADDY! DADDY, PLEASE!!!"**_  
_Papyrus stumbled after him, fell to his knees, wrapped arms around the sobbing skeleton. "Stop!" Stop!!" He pulled a shuddering Sans into his chest. "Please, just..."_

_///_

_"Ya got a lot of nerve coming here." The short skeleton glared at the dinosaur._  
_"I-I have every right to be h-here, Sans. Dr. Gaster was m-my friend."_  
_He bared fangs. "Ya think I'm fucking stupid!? Ya liked him way more than a friend! Makes sense---only a love struck idiot would pull such a dumbass stunt!"_  
_"I SAID I WAS SORRY! YOU DON'T THINK THIS HURTS ME!?"Alphys screamed._  
_Tears streaming, Sans shot back. **"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK HOW YA FEEL, YA FUCKIN' DUMB CUNT! MY FATHER IS DEAD JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO SPREAD YA--** -"_  
_"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Papyrus stepped in between the two. "Sans just stop! Let Alphys pay her respects."_  
_"Ya really want dad's murderer---"_  
_"It was an accident, Sans!!" Papyrus cut in, trying to spare a sobbing Alphys._  
_"FINE, WHATEVER! Not like he's in that fuckin' box anyway!" Sans balled a fist. "But before I go, I want ya ta know something, Alphys." His sockets blazed red. **"I will always hate you for this. Even if I am reduced to dust, every ounce will retain all of my hate for you. Even if this universe collapses in on itself, my hate for you will be the only constant thing remaining in the void left behind. I will never forgive you for this."**_  
_He stomped out, ignoring his brother's stunned stare, ignoring her dripping tears. He wished he could ignore everything, shut it all out, erase, shut down, reset._  
_Instead he went home, curled up in his father's long coat and cried._

_///_

You jolt awake. Oh, gods... what an awful dream.... You must have fallen asleep reading up on Monster history, such a dry read. Now, though, your head was full of that...had it really been a dream? It had felt too... orderly, like you have been watching a movie.

A heartbreaking movie.

Seeing Sans like that had been devastating.  
You shook your head. Too real, that dream had been too real...

But what else could those images have been...?

///

He woke up, crying.  
No, wait, his face was just wet from---  
"Shit!" Sans splashed around. How long had he been out!? ...Enough to get ten thousand HP back.  
He rubbed his skull, trying to clear his thoughts of the memory. He took his time standing up, dripping, tugging on...

Wait, this wasn't his coat.

He held out the long, black mass of clothing in front of him by its large, fur-trimmed hood. This was....

This was his father's coat.

But, he hadn't left the house with this....

He tugged the coat on.

The smell of coffee and mayo.

His coat.

Sans blinked away tears. "Shit, old man. Even when ya dead, ya still...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you know.


	17. J---!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry for this. :3

You peer at the pages, soaking up the information.

Monster pregnancy was... interesting.

Soul Fusing (or, more colloquially, "Soul Play") seemed to be the main way Monsters showed their love physically. As you knew, the process could be very intense and intimate. By fusing Souls, one monster could give a piece of their Soul to their partner. A Fused Soul eventually led to the birth of a new monster. This took place before the mother's Soul essentially split, creating a new Soul that was a mix of the parents' Souls. This whole process of creating a body and splitting the Soul took anywhere from a few weeks to several months, the exact time varying by species.

Well, now you had a better idea of what was going on, though you weren't sure if your Soul would follow the same process or not. Perhaps Alphys would be able to tell you if you ever made your way to her.

There is a dull knock on the metal shutter of a large window. You freeze for a second.

"Gerson? You here? It's me, the Nice Cream Bunny. I was wondering if you had that recipe book. Hello?"  
Oh. Gerson did sell things here, didn't he? That's what all this stuff was for, right?

You slip out of the chair and approach the shutter. You unhatch the metal contraption and push the shutter up only a few inches.   
"Hello?" comes a light voice.

You lean over and peek out of the slit. A blue bunny is peeking back at you. "Hello. Um, Gerson isn't here right now."  
"Oh, do you know when he'll be back?"  
"In another day or so?"  
"Oh, geez.... I really need that book for tonight. Well, I guess I can try to...." His voice wavers.

You feel sort of bad. Gerson had taken off suddenly to help you. Maybe you could help somehow. "Hm, what sort of recipe book is it?"  
"It's for desserts."  
"Desserts... I think I... hold on." You do remember seeing a blue book about cakes. Maybe that was what he wanted. You pull the book from a pile and slip the book through the slit. "Is this it?"  
"Oh, perfect! This is definitely what I requested! Um, hold on."  
You can hear something shuffling around, like he's digging through something. Second later, something wrapped in white plastic slips through the slit.  
"Nice Cream bars. A new flavor, as promised."  
Oh, they must be on a barter system.  
"Thank you. I'll tell Gerson you stopped by."  
"Thanks a lot."  
You can hear him wheel something away. "Well, that wasn't so bad...." You smile to yourself before you start glancing around for a place to put this Nice Cream. The plastic feels cold, so you must have to refrigerate whatever this is. "One of these fridges must be plugged up...." You begin opening fridges, but before you get far, another knock taps the shutter.   
"Gerson, you there! It's Aaron! I got that stuff to trade!"  
"Eh! Uh, just a minute!"  
Surely this wouldn't become a trend....

///

 _Is that Sans? He looks pretty upset... I wonder if he's looking for that human. Should I say something...?_  
The dummy watched the hulking skeleton stomp by, eye flickering, fangs grinding against each other, hands fisting.  
Dummy kept his mouth shut. _No, it's fine. She probably didn't get too far. It's fine, it's fine_.

///

Soaking wet, cold, hungry and anger to the point of irrationality, a grumpy skeleton rounded a small corner. He stopped in his tracks.

"...Babydoll?"

She was... okay.

Gods, she was okay! Alive! ...Smoking hot in that tiny shirt and even tinier shorts.... She was... trading things at Gerson's? She looked rather calm, chatting with a Woshua. She slid a packet of gloves across the counter and the monster offered some misshapen sponges.

Sans crossed his arms. "Ain't the best trade. Something else ta teach ya, I guess.... Shit, what am I doin'!? Gotta get ya girl, idiot." Sans took a step, but then a rather... interesting idea popped into his skull. Smirking, he put his hood up, hiding his face. He dropped his magic's power a bit, making himself appear weaker. He wasn't sure if this would keep her from sensing him or not, but maybe he'd reach her in time before she noticed.

He strolled up to the line, glanced around to check for any approaching monsters. Seemed he'd be the last one in line for a while.

Perfect.

~

You glance around for a place to put the potted plant a Froggit had given to you. You can't help but notice that the flower looks a lot like the one you had seen when you had first fallen...

There was a tap on the counter.

"Just a minute," You call, pushing the pot onto a shelf. "Hm, why don't you tell me what you're looking for?"  
"Lookin' fer a book."

Your body perks up. That couldn't be.... You turn around.

He has a hood on, so you can't see his face. Well, he's heavy, like Sans, but... his Soul feels sort of odd, like the magic is far away.

But, your Soul was fluttering in a way that only being around Sans could produce.

You approach this monster, curious. "What sort of book?"  
"Romance," he grumbles, leaning on the counter.  
"Oh? We have quite the pile. Could you narrow it down?" You rest your arms on the counter, mimicking his relaxed stance.   
"Well, s'bout a guy and girl. There's this one scene where they're at a kind of pool. The girl is cleaning off and the guy, he kinda... he can't help himself, ya know? He takes her right there. Don't care if anyone's watchin'. In fact, he's _hopin'_ people are watchin'--- he _wants_ people to know they're bangin'. So, they just do it right there. It's pretty hot stuff."  
"My, my," you smile a bit. "That certainly does sound exciting."  
He leans in closer. "It's one of my favorite scenes. It's pretty early in the book, though."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, I mean, if they're already fuckin' outside, shit, can you imagine what they're doin' later on?"  
"Well, how about we... brainstorm a few ideas?" You suggest, eyes lidded.  
You can just see fangs curl into a smile and one glints. "I like the way ya think. Well... ever think about doin' it in someone else's place? Just, like, on all their stuff?"  
"I can't say I have."  
"Well... first time for everything." He motions for you to step back and after you do so for a couple of feet, he clears the counter in one leap and somehow closes the shutter at the same time.

Impressive.

Before you can compliment him, familiar bones wrap around you and teeth press against your lips in a deep kiss.   
"Fuck, babygirl," he whispers between hot kisses. "Fuck, I thought..."  
"I'm okay," you whisper, holding onto his coat. "I'm okay, but I, ah... Toriel's Half Soul got away."  
"Don't worry about it, baby." He kisses you more, down your face and neck.  
"But, Sans---mmmm," he kisses your lips and you clench to his coat, moans soft.  
"Ain't nothing we can do about it now, so don't worry about it. Now, come here, baby." Sans pulls you to the ground. He yanks off his coat and lays the clothing down. You take the hint seconds later and lie atop the coat. When you look up, you see Sans taking off a sweater full of holes.

"Oh, gods, that's right! You fought Undyne!" You cry, sitting up.   
"Don't worry about it," Sans presses his hands into your thighs.   
"'Don't worry about it'!? She tried to kill me---she caught up to me! If it weren't for your blaster, I'd probably be dead!!"  
"All the more reason fer us to do this now."  
You blink. "...What?"  
He pushes you down onto his coat. "Until I take out Undyne and Asgore, ya and the kid are in danger. So, anytime ya and I can be... intimate, I think we should just do it. I... I got cocky, told Undyne 'bout the kid, almost died. Shit's complicated and it's because I think I got shit under control and I don't and I... I need you right now, babydoll."  
"Sans...." Shit, so now the king probably knew you were pregnant. If this kept up, pretty much everyone in the Underground would know.

But, gods, Sans sounded so apologetic and...needy, desperate even.

"I am so pissed right now." You rub your temple. "It's like you just love making things more complicated."  
"I guess I like the challenge like that," he admits.   
"No, you were right earlier. You're cocky and you think you have everything under control. Control that big mouth of yours."  
"Give it somethin' ta do then," he smirks.

Geez, you should be angry, but his stupid grin and smartass comments...

You can be angry later.

You sit up, spreading your legs. Sans crawls in between them and catches you in a kiss again. Phalanges run along your back and your fingers play at his spine. He shivers as he lays you down.   
"Fuck, babygirl, I'm gonna fuck you on everything in here, starting right here on tha floor." He rests boney hands on your shorts. "These look good on ya, baby. Get 'em from the old turtle?"  
"Yep."  
"We gotta make sure ta take these with us," he grins, unbuttoning them.

A sharp ding cuts him short.

You two stare up at the counter. There is a bell up there, but everyone just knocked like they were at a friend's door.

You two wait for a voice, but no one says anything and quiet returns.   
"Eh, probably left," Sans whispers, leaning over you. "Now, where were---"

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Sans grumbles. "We're closed, bud."  
 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_  
"Fuckin' hell," Sans stands up and yanks up the shutter. "I said---SHIT---!!!" Sans leaps backward, tumbling back onto the floor.  
"What!? What!?" You panic.  
"It's fuckin' Jerry!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible. Please forgive me. :3


	18. FORCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From laughing to screaming in 6 seconds. 
> 
> SUICIDE IS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ready for another roller coaster ride, cause you're about to get another roller coaster ride.

**SUICIDE IS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

 

You blink. "Who?"  
Sans runs a set of phalanges over his skull. "Fuckin'. Jerry."  
You stand up, buttoning your shorts. You peek over the counter.   
Huh, some sort of odd... octopus-squid thing? He has beady eyes and a mustache and smells kinda... off.

You smile. "How may I help you?"  
"Don't do it, babygirl," Sans whispers.  
"Quiet," you whisper back. "I'm sure this won't take long."  
Sans sighs. "Ya really think dealing with Jerry is gonna be quick, huh? Ya innocent flower, ya."

~

"Geez, how long have we been at this?"  
"Four hours."  
"Four!?" You wince and look back at the counter. Jerry can't see you over the stacks of questionable books and magazines.

This had been a nightmare.

Jerry had given you a slip of paper that had proceeded to unfold a thousand times. Jerry then requested that you show him everything to make sure the selection was the right volume, edition or cover.

"No, no, no! This is a fourth edition, I need the _fifth_ one. This is a variant cover, not the original! It says so right there! Volume two, _volume two!"_

You were surprised Sans hadn't lost his temper. On the contrary, he pulled out books laughing all the way.

"Welcome ta tha club, dollface."  
"What club?"  
"The 'I've been annoyed by Jerry' Club. If ya lucky, you won't have ta meet him again and join tha 'I ditched Jerry' club."  
"Excuuuuuse me." Gods, his voice... like his nose was stuffed up, but he had a "bubble" in his throat. "I am in a hurry."  
Sans whispers, "Where, ta go home and jerk it ta ya---"  
"SANS!" you give a loud whisper.  
"What? He knows he ain't goin' anywhere."  
"You can't just say stuff like!"  
"I'm whisperin'. He can't hear me."  
"Helllooooo. In. A. Hur. Ry."  
You roll your eyes and walk over. "This should be the last one."

A dirty tentacle takes the paperback and a beady eye looks the cover over. "Yes, yes, I _suppose_ this will do." His tentacles hug the books and pulls them into plastic bags. Picking up the bags, Jerry turns to leave.   
"Oh, excuse me," You call. "You need to trade something for all those books."  
Jerry turns to you and something trying to be a smile crawls over his face. "Well, if you're not busy... I could trade some of my time."

Chills thunder down your spine and Sans doubles over laughing.

You give a pained smile. "No...no thank you. Have a... have a nice day."  
Jerry shrugs. "Your loss then. Whatever."

You slam the shutter closed.

"OH. MA. GODS!!!" Sans bellows through bouts of laughter. "Ah, man, I, I guess the 'I got hit on by Jerry' Club just got a new member! Oh, gods, I can't breathe!" His guffawing bounces around the room. "Shit, I'm gonna throw up, I can't----" He gasps in between his laughing fits. "This is SO DAMN GOOD!!!"  
You give an annoyed glare. "All right, just quiet down, you marshmallow."

The laughing cuts out.

Another chill runs down your spine. "Sans?" you question, turning around.

He's standing straight up, back towards you. "What did ya just call me?" His voice is low.   
You gulp. "You mean... marshmallow?"

You forget that, despite his size, Sans is pretty fast on his feet. He pins you against the shutter, eye blazing. **"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT!? DID PAPYRUS TELL YOU!?"**  
"No!" You cry. "I... I had a dream. I think it was a dream, but I... it was your dad, I think, he called you that?"  
Sans' sockets grow wide. "Pull out your Soul."  
"What!?"  
"THAT WASN'T A DREAM!! IT'S ONE OF MY MEMORIES! **I WANT IT BACK!"**  
Your eyes grow large. Of course....

_I can see her memories._

A memory.

"Wait, you want it back? Can you take it out?"  
"We're 'bout to find out," he growls.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW!?" You shriek. "How do you know something terrible won't happen if you just pull it out!?"  
"Like I said, we're 'bout to find out!" His fangs are baring.  
"DON'T YOU DARE!!!"  
 **"LIKE YOU CAN STOP ME!!!"**  
  
He starts pulling your Soul out and this--- this hurts.

He's not tugging or coaxing, he's jerking, yanking.

You yelp as your Soul is ripped from your being, trailing red strings, clenched in a boney hand. You feel sick to your stomach and slide to the floor, kneading your burning chest.

Sans glares down at your Soul. His fangs are grinding and his eye lights up brighter.

He doesn't know what to do.

He can see memories, but the swirl of white is so thin, he can't grab onto the thin string.

"All right then," his voice is flat and deep.  
You peek up at him, eyes wide.  
"Let's make a trade." He stabs two phalanges and a thumb into your Soul and fire rips through your body, making you clench up and choke on a scream. You watch through squinting eyes as Sans pulls out a string of your Soul.

A memory.

"Let's see how ya like it, babygirl," his skull twists into a large smirk.

No! This wasn't fair! You had seen his memory by complete accident, that didn't give Sans the right to just rip one of yours away!

"St-stop!"

Sans glares and pulls out his Soul. He stuffs the string into his Soul and everything goes black for a moment.

You're in the woods. No... more like, you're watching yourself walk through the woods.

Oh, gods....

This is the night you fell.

You stop at the edge of the hole and peer down.

 _This is stupid. Why am I doing this? My life isn't that terrible. Doing this won't change anything. I'm... I'm just tired (_ **of everything).** _I'm just... I can talk to someone_ **(about what exactly? You don't understand why you think like this, why would anyone else?).** _I... I'm scared_ **(of how little you matter in the grand scheme of things.)** _That's okay, isn't it? Being part of something bigger, part of... part of_ **(a giant machine of indifference. So indifferent, that even your death won't make it skip a beat. All of this is pointless and you can't change that. You can't change anything.)**

You dry your face and turn your back to the hole.

One last breath.

You fall.

You're back at Gerson's home.

The silence is crushing.

Sans is staring at his Soul, sockets wide, mouth gaped.

He hadn't planned on seeing something like that, he had just pulled at random---like the memory of his father dying had been given to you at random. "Shit. I..."

You don't want to hear him. "Leave."  
"What?"  
 **"FUCKING LEAVE!!"**

A shockwave rips itself from your Soul and slams into Sans, sending him into a pile of books.

You stay on the ground, gasping, baring teeth to hold back tears.

How dare he, how fucking dare he!? Ripping out your Soul, bullying his way in, grabbing whatever the fuck he wanted! Fucking idiot!!

Sans pulls himself out of the pile of books, body shaking. He glances down at his Soul.

5,000 HP gone.

_Shit._

He gets to his feet, sockets trained on your tearful glare. "I'm goin', " he says and shuffles to the door. "Fuckin' shit, I'm so stupid," he grumbles louder than he should and stomps off.

You're left alone, body burning and Soul aching.

A part of you hopes Sans doesn't come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, if Jerry hadn't showed up, this probably wouldn't have happened. 
> 
> Thanks, Jerry. T-T


	19. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, so I was a bit hesitant to keep this a smut chapter, but I tweaked it a bit and I think it fits better. My main reasoning behind keeping it this way is mostly because make up sex is totally a thing and you two could use some soul play to build up some trust back. The important thing is you two talk a bit beforehand and afterwards about everything that happened, which I think it more important than the sex (blasphemy, I know). Plus, it's UF! Sans. Talking isn't his strong point, but fucking is, and if a fucking makes you feel better, than he's got ya covered. :3
> 
> As always, you're free to skip this chapter and read the summary in the next chapter which should be posted in a few minutes.

"Aye, boy, what are you doing lookin' like a bump on a log?"  
"Fuck off, old man."  
Gerson shuffled the toothpick in his mouth. "Girly's at my house. I went to get her some "solid" food from Alphys. Didn't tell her it was for a pregnant human."  
"She don't want ta see me no more."  
"Eh? What ya do?"  
"I... shit..."

Sans then told the old turtle how he had royally fucked up.

"Dumb boy," Gerson popped the skeleton's skull with his cane. "Ain't ya a Boss Monster? You oughta know how fusin' works."  
"I panicked, okay!?" Sans cried, rubbing his the back of his cranium.  
"Know what yer problem is? Ya don't see her as a lover. Ya still see her as an enemy."  
Sans blinked. "What?"  
"Ya automatically assumed the worst when ya should have given her the benefit of the doubt. She ain't shown no signs of hurtin' ya and yet ya act like she's gonna betray ya at any moment. I know ya grew up all defensive like, but now ain't the time for that!"  
Sans looked away. The old turtle was right, of course.  
"I'll go talk ta her," Gerson offered and shuffled on down the tunnel.

///

"Girly, it's me. I'm coming in."

You dry your face and turn from stacking books. You had managed to get everything back in order in the past two hours. In all that time, your emotions were a storm. You couldn't figure out why Sans would just attack you like that, almost as if he didn't trust you or the truth you had told him. Not only that, what if him messing with your Soul had hurt the baby somehow? Had he even thought of that?

Gerson shuffles towards the table. "Come eat, girly."  
Without a word, you come over to the table. Gerson slides over a bag of brown blocks.  
"Alphys was makin' 'em in case we caught a human."  
"I see.... How did she know what sort of nutrition a human would need?"  
"Wouldn't tell me. Said it was a "Royal Secret" passed down from her mentor."  
"Hm." You bite into the bar. No taste at all.  
"Y'know, you'll have ta get more from her eventually."  
"I'll head over there soon. After what happened...."  
"He told me."  
"Do you think the baby is okay?"  
"Considering who its papa is, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Don't think of it so much as sharing Souls, but more that ya growing one for your baby to have when it's born. Keep in mind that baby also has a physical body, though. I'd be more concerned with any physical damage ya might get. Souls can be healed, but physical bodies might be a bit more difficult for us to take care of down here. Either way, I'd see Alphys as soon as possible. And take the boy---"  
"No," you cut in.  
Gerson sighs. "He's down the tunnel to the left, crying like a baby."  
You blink. "Really?"  
"Bonehead loves ya, he just don't know how ta trust nobody. I gave him a whack for being a fool."  
"You _hit_ him? Aren't you afraid he'll get back at you?"  
"Don't get me wrong. I'm scared of "Sans the Fixer," but I ain't scared of stupid."  
You sigh. "I should go talk to him, huh?"  
Gerson nods and leans over to tap your head. Magic rolls over you. "That'll hide ya Soul for a bit. Don't last no time though, so hurry back. Bring him with ya. Boy shouldn't be walking around with such low HP."  
You nod and get up from the table. Once outside, you walk left down the tunnel until the large skeleton comes into view. He's sitting on a rock, arm bones and skull piled on his kneecaps.

"Hey," You call, voice soft.  
Sans raises his head bit by bit. His cheekbones are wet.  
"You have been crying," you whisper.  
"No, I ain't!" he blurts out before looking away, baring fangs.  
You sigh. "Why do you think you have to act so tough?"  
"I ain't actin'!"  
"Then why do you have to _be_ so tough!"  
Sans rubs his skull. "Did you know Papyrus is ma little brother?"  
You blink. "He is?"  
"Yeah. He was always big fer his age. No one picked on him 'cause of that. But me... I was the little, fat one, I was an easy target when Pap wasn't around. So, I learned how ta fight. Got my ass kicked a whole hell of a lot, but I kept goin'. I told myself, 'I ain't gonna let anyone see me as weak.' A while later and here I am, five hundred thousand HP, one of the strongest monsters in tha Underground."  
"So, what? You thought me seeing you crying in that dream made me think you were weak or something?"  
"It don't?"  
"Of course not, Sans!" You cry. "It's natural to be upset and angry when someone you care about dies, especially given how everything happened. I'd be more worried if you _didn't_ show any emotion!"  
Sans blinks, then looks down. His laugh is soft and choked. "I shoulda known you wouldn't care. I shouldn't of... Gods, I'm fucked up, baby."  
"We do seem to have some walls to break down, yes," you admit. "But we're talking about all this and that's an important step. You understand now though, right? If something bothers you, especially something major like this,  just  _talk_ to me, okay? If you keep flying off the handle like this, then I _will_ start thinking less of you. And don't think I won't get fed up and leave either. Hell, I probably shouldn't be giving you second chance at all, because that... that _hurt_ , Sans."

He sniffs and wipes aways tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I panicked, I got... I got scared. I... I don't want ya ta think... I'm too weak ta protect tha both of ya."

You sigh. "I don't think that at all, Sans. I mean, my gods, "strongest monster in the Underground" is literally in your Check description. And feeling things doesn't make you weak, either. It's how other people know you care about them, it's how people know they can trust you."

"This is just... really weird fer me, ya know?" Sans admits. "I've never been like this with anyone, so I don't know how ta... I...." He pauses for a moment. "...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt ya like that. I... Gods, I can't believe I just... gods, I'm fucked up. I'm such fucking trash."  
You shuffle on your feet. You have to admit you sort of agree with him. 

"Let me fix it."

You stand up straight up. "Huh? How?"  
"I can... touch it. Touch it right this time."  
You hesitate a little, realizing how easy hurting a Soul was, how easy Sans had hurt you. But he wore his emotions on his sleeve---you could tell his apology was sincere.

You take a deep breath. Release. "All right."

Sans smiles. He straightens up, allowing you to sit in his lap. "Uh, could ya take yer Soul out for me, please?"  
You smile and allow your Soul to leave your being. The rose red has darken a bit to a sort of scarlet.  
"Shit, I'm sorry, babydoll," Sans murmurs. He's careful in cupping your Soul. He massages the heart shape and presses his thumbs into the center. The sensation sends welcoming chills down your spine.  
"How's that?"  
"Wo-wonderful," you purr.  
He starts messaging with the rest of his phalanges, making you arc and moan. "Can I do some more?"  
"Pl-please."  
He takes your Soul to his fangs and kisses the heart.  
Your Soul flutters at the touch. "Ah, that... that's really good." You shiver when his tongue runs along the edge. "Sans!" you gasps.  
He hums softly against your Soul, nibbles here and there, continues to lick the edge.  
You're panting, sliding your moistening sex against his femur. You slow down when Sans offers his Soul to you. There's no trace of the red strain he took. Memories probably aren't visible the same way pregnancy is.

You took Sans' Soul and begin to give the heart a gentle squeeze with your fingers. He growls against your Soul, gasping a bit as his sockets close. His femur pops up and down against your sex and you massage his Soul more.  
"That's good, baby," he whispers. "Fuck...."  
You kiss his Soul, making him shiver. Before you can do more, Sans pulls you into his bare ribs and kisses you. His phalanges work on your shorts, than his.  
"Sa-Sans, someone might see!" You pant as his cock rubs against your entrance.  
"Well, then let's give 'em a show," he smirks and slides inside.  
"Oh, gods!" You moan, leaning back, arms around the neck of his spine.  
"There's my babygirl," Sans whispers. "Just relax. I'll handle all the work." He takes you by the waist and slides you up and down his cock.  
"Oh, gods, oh gods, oh gods!!" You had no idea Sans was strong enough to lift and lower you up and down, and then start speeding up his movements.  
You moan louder, holding onto his clavicle, leaning back as bliss flows over your body.

Your Souls touch at each other with small caresses, as if they were becoming reacquainted with each other.

Meanwhile, Sans ravishes your body, having taken off your shirt and tasting every inch of your chest with that amazing tongue of his. He doesn't talk, just concentrates on pleasing you. He slows down lifting and lowering you and runs a phalange over your clit, rocking back and forth inside of you. You moan, running fingers up and down his spine, then over his massive ribs. He speeds up in rubbing your clit and tasting your breasts.

Anticipation grows in your core and you cry Sans' name as his tongue slithers up your neck. He's been trying hard not to say anything, wanting to concentrate on pleasing you, but he can't help himself.

"Gods, look at ya. Lettin' me fuck ya out here in the open. I'm startin' to think ya like gettin' fucked outside. Moan my name, baby. Let the whole Underground know who's fuckin' ya.  
"Ah, uh....Sans, SANS!" Gods, he's rubbing your clit harder, tongue teasing your nipples, phalanges of his other hand groping your ass. "YES! SANS!! MORE!!"

He does everything faster and harder, rubbing, sucking, squeezing. Your body's core tightens more and more until---  
"OH GODS, SANS!!"  
"THAT'S IT, BABY! COME FOR DADDY!"  
You cry out, riding out your orgasm. You aren't quite finished when Sans pumps his swollen cock inside your dripping sex. He takes hold of you and drives you up and down along his length.  
Gods, his thick sex feels so damn good, rubbing against your wet walls, hitting sensitive spots in your deepest reaches. You want him to fill you up again with his hot seed until you were dripping around him.

"Sans... Sans, please!"  
"Almost, baby.... Fuck, fuck, fuck! Tell me ya like it!"  
"I love it!"  
"Tell me ya need my cock!"  
"I need your cock!"  
"Tell me ya need me ta come!"  
"Fill me up! I need it! I need your cum inside me!!"  
"Aah, fuck! FUCK, FUCK!!"

You wail as he erupts inside of you, hard and hot. Gods, there's so much and he's still pumping and his seed is pouring out.

Long seconds go by before you two sigh, content.

"You're incredible," you whisper, resting your head against his ribs.  
"Babydoll."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm gonna treat ya right, babydoll. I promise." He kisses your forehead. The kiss is soft and tender.  
"You big ol' marshmallow."  
"Ya tall glass of drink, ya."  
"What kind of drink?"  
"Uh... hmm.... Cocoa."  
"Like, hot chocolate?"  
"Yeh, yeh. Goes great with marshmallows."  
"Hm. True."  
"And like a marshmallow, I'm always floating around inside ya."  
"...You did not."  
Sand laughs, deep and gritty.  
"You are the worst marshmallow."  
"You know you like it, hot chocolate."  
"I do and I hate it."  
Sans laughs again. "Uh...hey..." he squeezes you. "Do you... still feel like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"How ya felt before ya fell down here. Do ya still feel like that?"  
"...No, not really," You answer. "I don't know, maybe because this place isn't like the surface at all. I mean, I know it's not perfect and you guys have your own problems, but, you don't... you're just not like humans. You don't make me feel small or insignificant."  
"Well, you're pretty popular in royal circles right now, so that might help," Sans gives a playful smirk.  
You give a small smile. "That helps a little, yes."  
"But, look," Sans starts. "Ya know how earlier ya said I could just talk ta ya if something bothered me? Well... if it every gets hard for ya, ya can talk to me, okay?"  
"I... thank you," you rest against his ribs more. "Thank you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's hope that Sansy does indeed get better at this whole love thing, shall we?
> 
> In other news, my original story, Chernobyl's Asphalt starts updating along side TMB. It would mean a lot to me if you checked out this little love letter to Undertale (because I'll be honest, there's a lot of parellels between the two =P). It's my thank you to a great game that's ultimately responsible for me getting back into writing and sharing it with you guys, so give it a glance if you have the time. Thanks :3


	20. WILL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're on our way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, you find out Sans is terrified by the idea of you thinking he's weak as indicated by his emotions over his father's death. Of course, you tell him this is not the case and that feeling things isn't a weakness at all. You also tell him that if he flies off the handle again, you wont't hesistate to leave him.

After cleaning up a bit at the dock where you had seen the "river person," you and Sans return to Gerson's place. He gives you two a sideways glance, rocking back and forth in a rocking chair before looking back at his book. "So, didcha explain anything or were ya too busy with more carnal matters? Ya realize Undyne might've heard ya, right?"

You two stop in your tracks, red settling on your faces. Had he heard you two?

"Ya in a tunnel, ya dummies." Oh, gods, the echo must have been something else.

You clear your throat. "Well, Sans did say he wanted everyone to hear."

Sans' mouth gaps, but he doesn't say anything. He can't really deny what he said, of course. "Eh, well, come here, baby." Sans walks over to a large chair and plops down. He raises his arms, inviting you to his lap. You sit down on his femurs, squirming around to get comfortable.

"So, um, about the memory/dream thing," Sans starts. "Random memories get passed between Souls that fuse. Memories obtained like that usually start off visible as dreams, but Monsters that have fused Souls several times can eventually see memories just by looking at their partner's Soul. We've only fused Souls completely once, so we'd probably only see each others "passed" memories as dreams. And, of course, you can see your own memories in your partner's Soul without much effort. They're naturally tied to ya. And, uh...yeah, ya can just.... rip out a memory and look at it, too, but, uh...." He glances away. "I'm really sorry about that. Gods, I could have hurt the baby. I mean, maybe not directly, but... if their Soul comes out wrong because of what I did, I... Shit, why the fuck did I...?"

"Ya still that scared little boy," Gerson answers, eyes staying locked on his book.  
Sans glares, fangs grinding with a soft noise.  
"Ya should be a bit more upset at him, y'know."  
"I probably should," you start. "But, this is a new thing for both of us. We just have to work at it."  
Gerson nods. "Well, I won't judge. You two are welcomed to stay here until the skeleton heals up. I know Alphys ain't far, but Undyne could be slinking around anywhere. You can take whatever you need."  
"Oh, that's right! Our bag, we left it..."  
"Sorry, babydoll. I couldn't carry it. We'll have to get it on the way back if we don't wanna circle back."  
"It's fine," you slide off Sans' lap. "It was just clothes and writing pads. I'm sure I can find replacements in all this stuff. You get some rest, okay?"  
"Uh, you sure you don't need any help?"  
You nod and begin to sift through clothes piled in the back of the room. You were going to Hotland next, and if the name was any indication you would need very little clothing----shorts, short-sleeved shirts, tank tops.  
"Oh, I should get a bag first..." you murmur, going to the other side of the room and a bit farther back just out of earshot of Sans and Gerson

///

"Ya better take care of that girl."  
"I plan ta."  
"Can't imagine anyone else wants ta deal with ya the way she does."  
"...I know..."  
Gerson glanced up from his book.  
Sans was curled up in the chair, back towards him. "I got no idea why she's stickin' with me. Shit, there ain't much worst I coulda done ta her and she still forgave me. She let me fix it. I really don't deserve her. She shouldn't have come after me..."  
"Well, don't make her regret her choice then."  
"I won't."

///

Over the next few days, Sans rested up in the chair while you helped Gerson run the shop. You're surprised that Sans can sleep through so much shuffling around, things falling over and just general banter. He'd wake up for meals, then curl up in the chair and sleep until the next meal.  
Considering how high his HP was, you weren't surprised that Sans needed days to replenish himself. You really didn't mind though. You were learning a lot about Monster society through trading and bartering as well as books you read in your down time. However, as much as you expressed interest in wanting to explore Waterfall, Gerson warned you against such action.

"Undyne is still serachin' for ya, I'm sure. She's had enough time to at least start coming back from Asgore's since I imagine she wanted to report her findings. On top of that, her home is around here, too. Lucky for ya, she's too busy patrolling ta really stay there often. I put up a Dulling Spell that hides yer Soul and its power as long as you stay inside."  
"I wonder how come none of the customers have told her about me."  
"Might be scare of ya. We know what upset humans can do to us. Staying nice ta you and just plain out of the way is the easiest path for most."  
"...So, all this time, they've been acting nice out of fear?"  
"That they are."

You can't say you're too happy about that. You didn't want monsters to be afraid of you. Maybe, once all this was over, you could come back and really befriend them.

~

Early one morning (you assume any time you woke up after sleeping for a few hours is morning), Sans rolls over in the chair. His sockets open bit by bit and a red pinpoint rest on you folding up blankets from the couch you had been using as a bed.  
Sans doesn't say anything, just sits up and draws his Soul out.

499,998...499,999...500,000.

"All set."

///

"Aye, so you two are on the way to Alphys then? Ya two are young, so you'll probably be there in a couple of hours. Be careful."  
"Thank you for everything, Gerson," She shook his hand.  
"Of course, Girly. Take care of the skeleton."  
Sans grumbled as she giggled.  
"Take care of her---of both of 'em, Skeleton."  
"I will," he mumbled, taking her hand.  
"Take care, Gerson!"  
He nodded and closed the door. "Well, back to the grind... Eh?"

A single flower pot had caught the old turtle's attention.

Odd, the pot was empty, looking as if something had dug its way out of the dirt....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the Waterfall Arc! Hotland is next and Alphys is introduced in the next chapter! I wonder how Sans and Alphys will interact in this timeline? :3
> 
> Also. Flower pot.
> 
> Finally, in case you skipped the last chapter, I let everyone know my original story Chernobyl's Asphalt is updating alongside TMB. I consider it a sort of love letter to Undertale because the two have a lot of parallels, some obvious, some not so obvious, so it would mean a lot to me if you checked it out if you had the time. Thanks. :3 And if you are reading this again, thank you. This will be the last time I bring this up.


	21. SECRET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't say anything about that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Hotland!
> 
> Even now I'm trying to figure out just how much contact Sans and Alphys had after Gaster died. I imagine Sans probably sent her a lot of paper messages about how a particular timeline would play out and what she could do to get ready for it. I imagine if they did talk face to face during Soul Trait timelines, if was super short and just basic, "Do this thing" "okay."

After short-range teleporting through the 'flashing flower' tunnel and walking over a few more bridges, you two finally arrive.

WELCOME TO HOTLAND

"Straight ahead is the lab," Sans informs.  
"Gods, this place lives up to its name." You fan your face as you two walk across a bridge. "Is that a water cooler?"  
"Especially for heat intolerant people like ya," Sans smirks as you stride over to take a cup.   
You gulp down the cool water. "That's nice," you sigh, satisfied.  
"Don't worry, the lab has AC," Sans speaks as you walk back over.  
"I know why you guys put your power source here, if the dream is anything to go by, but, did you _seriously_ have to put your power source _here!?"_  
Sans only chuckles under his breath as you two walk on.  
"Where's that elevator go?"  
"Ta the resort on tha third level."  
"There's a _third_ level!? Wait, there's a _resort!?_ Why!?"  
"Once ya get used to ta the heat, the place ain't so bad."  
"You can't even feel heat!!"  
"Hey, that's offensive. I can feel heat and cold if I expand my magic out ta feel it. How do ya think I know how hot ya pussy is?" he gives you a smirk full of fangs.  
You blush, frowning. Jerk....  
You continue pouting until a large white building looms in front of you.

LAB

"Just "lab"?"  
"Just "lab"," Sans' voice is low.   
You tug on his "gently used" white sweater. "You gonna be okay?"  
"Yeah, just...stay close ta me, a'ight?"  
You nod and step behind Sans. You pull up Sans' jacket that's tied around your waist and dig into the pocket. You wrap your fingers around the knife.

Sans gives the heavy, iron door a few hard knocks. Shuffling answers before the door cracks open.

A tired, yellow dinosaur-like monster peers out. "...Sans?"  
"He-hey, Alphys."  
She blinks behind thick, circular glasses. "Uh, he-hello. It's, uh, been quite some time. I, um, expected someone sooner, but, huh.... Oh...." She peers around Sans and adjusts her glasses. "Is this the human Asgore wrote about?"  
"Asgore wrote ya?" Sans asks.  
"Yes, just to 'keep an eye out for a human and report in if you see it.' I found him writing to me quite odd. He's usually not... here.... I also found him not saying the human was dangerous a bit strange, along with not ordering me to capture it. All strange, yes. So, I... I decided to just judge for myself." She peers up at you. "Such an odd Soul... strong, but...." She looks into your eyes. "You're not dangerous at all."  
"I'm not," you reply, and then introduce yourself.  
Alphys returns the gesture before turning to Sans. "Um, so, is there a reason you, hm, brought her here?"  
"She's pregnant," Sans replies in a low voice. "It's mine."  
Alphys' eyes bug out. "You don't say! Well, come in, come in, let's take a look here."

You two walk into a bright, tiled room. Computers line the walls, there's an elevator (?) towards the back. A second floor has a line of doors. Bedrooms, maybe?

Alphys closes the door and leads you over to a computer that seems to have a microscope as part of its keyboard. "Could you, um, take your Soul out for me, please? I'd like to, um, examine it."  
You nod and will your Soul to appear.  
Alphys' eyes grow large. " What a beautiful shade of red...."

"Alphys," Sans calls, voice stern.

"Ri-right," Alphys cradles your soul and places the heart shape under the large microscope. The image transfers to the huge screen on the computer. She begins pressing buttons to zoom in and out. "Just checking for any minute details of interests. Hm, nice curve pattern, good good. Spirals out evenly. I have to say, I've never seen a spiral pattern before. Oh, uh, pregnant souls exhibit all sorts of patterns. Uh, I've seen stars, circles, snowflakes. Hm, as the baby matures, the pattern grows thicker and when the pattern grows large enough to encompass the Soul, the baby is ready to be born. Huh, going by the spiral's thinness, you haven't been pregnant very long. Everything seems to be going smoothly," Alphys leans back in her chair, smiling at the good news. She then turns to you. "Uh, there is one thing that concerns me...."

You pull your Soul back and Sans straightens up, attentive.

"It's just, you're not a Monster, so I'm not sure if your soul will leave your body to Splinter Off. There's a chance the baby could be born like a human is born. May I ask how that happens?"  
"Eh," you blush a bit, even though you knew this was going to come up at some point. "Well, humans are born, um... vaginally."  
Sans leans up off the computer console. "Wait, wait, you're sayin' a baby is supposed to come out of where I stick my---"  
You nod, and for a second you realize Sans knows about human sex and you never asked him how he knew about any of that.   
"But, I mean... It's too tiny, isn't it?" he asks.  
"Hm, well, the pelvis bone sort of...splits open and...."

Somehow, the color drains from Sans' skull. "Split. Open?"

"Not, like, completely, like..." You try to mimic the motion with your hands. "Just enough for the head to come out. The body slips out after that."  
"Yer bones are gonna split apart!?" Sans panics. "Ya didn't say nothin' 'bout bones splittin' apart!"  
"Maybe "split" wasn't the right word..." You look away in thought. ""Widen" might be more accurate."  
"Bones ain't supposed ta---! Oh, geez, I think I'm gonna be sick..."  
"Bathroom is still upstairs," Alphys points.  
Sans disappears in a flash of red and reappears upstairs in front of a blue door which he bolts into. There's the unmistakable sound of heaving. "HOLY FUCK, NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!!"

You wince a bit. "I really should have worded that better. I mean, he's a skeleton. The phrase "bones splitting open" probably doesn't conjure up great images."  
"I'm... I'm sure he'll be fine," Alphys gives a nervous smile.  
"I'm sure, but, uh, if I'm going to have to do this vaginally, a really powerful pain killer would be great."  
"Yes, yes, I can see your point there," Alphys adjust her glasses again. "I should be able to come up with something in a few days. Also, um... I hope this isn't too forward of me, but, hm... would a blood sample be too much to ask for? It's just... Humans are still so unknown to us and if you're going to be staying here, a sample might help in case anything happens."  
"Oh...." Alphys did have a point. If you got sick, you'd rather them test a cure on your blood than on you and take the risk of serious side effects. "Okay, sure."  
"Th-thank you," Alphys stammers, slipping out of her chair. "We should have everything we need in Exam Room One over here."

You follow her into a rather clean, small room with a chair and counters of equipment. Alphys washes her hands before putting on gloves and a mask. You have a seat.  
"I also imagine a sample would help me develop a good pain killer," Alphys speaks, moving over to a cabinet. She pulls out a needle, a tourniquet, a few vials, gauze and bandages.

Normal doctor things.

In fact, she even takes your blood the same way a human doctor would.

"There we go." She places the vials on the counter behind her. "All done," she seems to smile behind her mask as she bandages you up. "Thank you very much. I should be able to make better nutrition bars for you, too. I'm guessing the ones Gerson took were for you?"  
You nod.  
"I see, I see. Well, those were originally for---" she cuts herself off. "...Uh, you'll just need more than what's in the bars is all."  
You eye the dinosaur a bit as she moves away from you, going back to the sink to dispose of the gloves and needle into a nearby hazardous material container. "...Gerson told me... you made those in case you caught a human, and that you got that information form a mentor?"  
"Oh, y-yes."  
"Your mentor was... Sans' dad, right?"

Alphys steadies herself against the sink. "Ye-yes. I got the information from his files when all the Resetting began.... Please, don't tell anyone this. He had to keep all that information a secret."  
"I won't tell." You can't help but find her reaction to this odd. Why would anyone care about human nutritional information?

Of course, the only way they would know anything like that about humans was if they... had one at some point?

_Need more than what's in the bar._

Need more.

So the amount was too small for you, an adult, but....

You gulp. No, that didn't make sense. Sans said the humans had been too strong, so there was no way they could have caught one, right?

But then, how did they have such in depth knowledge on human nutrition?

Something was not right here. Someone was definitely hiding something.

The idea of staying here for the sake of the baby wasn't setting well with you as long as Alphys had her secrets.

She may not be crazy, but, right now, she wasn't very trustworthy either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, curiouser and curiouser....


	22. DARLING!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Skelehusband may be too attractive for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Mettaton! He's... kinda the same. I originally hinted that he was more like his UF! counterpart in previous timelines, but the way he acts in this suggest otherwise, so, he's more tricky than sad about everything. 
> 
> Also, another short chapter. Seems to be the trend with the stories this week.

Sans comes out of the bathroom, holding his stomach (?).  
"You okay?" You ask, pushing up off the wall.  
"Ya gonna have to tell me how this all works---not now! When I'm ready! Ug..."  
"Okay. So, um, I never asked you how you knew about sex."  
"Magazines from the dump," Sans answers, leading you downstairs. "Ya guys are into some kinky shit. I like it."  
You aren't really surprised by that.  
"I really would like to know what a good blowjob feels like though," he murmurs.  
You blush and then surprise yourself when you first thought is, _It's kinda thick, would I be able to put it all in my mouth?_

When you two reach the first floor, a series of knocks sings across the door. Sans immediately steps in front of you.   
Alphys just gets up from the computer. "It's just Mettaton," she reassures.  
"Ug, that guy," Sans grumbles as Alphys opens the door.

A slick red and yellow robot with four arms and (you think) four eyes saunters in. He flips his hair, long, black and wavy. "Hello, darling! So good to see you again!" he gives Alphys a huge hug and smooch on the cheek.  
"He-hello again, Mettaton. Here for your weekly diagnostic?"  
"That I am, darling! My lower left arm seems to be a bit slow."  
"Probably just an over tightened screw. Well, if you'll go to Room Two, we can get started."  
"Of course, of course," he saunters, high heels clicking. "Hello, big, bad and bony!" He wraps a pair of metal arms around Sans who can't step back because you're behind him.   
"Eh, no, no, no! Please, no!"  
"But Bone Daddy---"  
"Don't call me that! Only chicks I've fucked can call me that!!!"  
"Oh, but, I'm sure we can change all that," Mettaton nuzzles against Sans' cheek.   
"I need you to refrain from suggesting these things to me immediately."  
"But Bone Daddy!"  
"No! Not allowed!"  
"What can I do to convince you to take a ride on the train going in the opposite track?"  
"NOTHING!" Sans squirms, but Mettaton hugs tighter.  
"But I would really like a ticket to the Bone Zone, Bone Daddy!"  
"NO! NOT ALLOWED! Only chicks get a ticket to the Bone Zone! No pussy, no Bone Zone!"

You can't help but snicker. Bone Zone. You sort of like that one.

"Hm?" Mettaton shuffles around Sans. "A human? Um... Olfactory sensors are picking up... Sans! You gave _her_ a ticket to the Bone Zone, but not me!?"  
"Yes! Several times!! In fact, I'm gonna take her ta yer hotel right now and take her to the Bone Zone JUST TO FUCKING SPITE YOU!"  
"Oh, heavens!"" Mettaton unravels his arms and swoons, pretending to faint as he lowers himself to the floor with grace.

Sans grabs you and tugs you outside, once again reminding you how fast he is despite his size.

~

"Are you done?" Alphys tapped her foot at the primadonna on the floor.  
Mettaton opened his eyes and popped back up to his heels. "Did you see her fabulous Soul!?" He swooned. "Such a deep red, so strong! If I could only have it---"  
"No! Sans would blast you to pieces!" Alphys cried.  
"But she's the prime time! Imagine if I used her Soul to break the barrier. I would be a hero!"  
"You're already a super star!" the dinosaur glared. "You dominate the stage and have your own resort that serves your brand-name food! You don't need to be a hero!"  
"All right, Alphys, perhaps you're right," he gave an odd smirk, eyes lidded. _But I just can't help myself. A star can never have enough. When you see an opportunity, you seize it. And **she** is a prime time opportunity_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, plots are unfolding! I don't blame you, Metta, I'd be upset too if I couldn't get a ticket to the Bone Zone. ;3 But I kinda get the feeling that Metta is more overly affectionate than really wanting a ticket to the Bone Zone. I mean, Sans reactions so BIG to everything, who wouldn't be entertained by poking the bear a bit? :3


	23. welcome to the bone zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Level One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I chatted with my husband about this chapter and we think it might toe the line at dubious consent, so I'm giving you a dubious consent warning here and have added as much to the tags. I also added an "insults during sex/dirty talk" tag just as a heads up, especially since there's quite a bit in this chapter. Sansy seems like the type to call you some dirty names during sex anyway, (but of course he doesn't really think of you like that. ;3)
> 
> Anyway, just wanted to warn you on that. ;3

After getting off the elevator, Sans tugs you to the right without a word. A bright red hotel comes into view, golden letters, MTT, sparkling in the dimness.

Well, that... stands out all right.

Sans tugs you inside the lobby that's also adorned with gold and red. He heads straight for the service desk, where a monster that is a hand atop of body awaits.

While Sans takes care of ordering the room, you notice a bright yellow flower on the counter. Again, the plant reminds you of the flower from when you fell.

In fact, if you squint a little and lean in close, you could swear that the lines resembled a face with its eyes closed....

That's crazy though.

"Come on, babydoll," Sans calls, breaking you from your thoughts. He tugs you across the lobby, down a hall and into the second door on the left. Sans opens the door and clicks on the light.

The bed takes up most of the room.

Of. Course.

Sans yanks you inside, slams the door then slams you against the now locked door. His tongue assaults you, traveling down your neck and over your shoulder. He stops long enough to pull your shirt over your head and latches onto your breasts, one by his mouth, the other by his bony hand.

You yelp and thrust into him. "Ooooh, Sans,"  
"Call me by the name," he murmurs against your nipple.  
You blush. "Bo-bone Daddy."  
"Yeah, that's it," he smirks. "Tell me what you want."  
"Ta-take me to the Bone Zone, Bone Daddy."  
"Fuck, yes." He grabs you by your waist and shuffles you over to the bed, pushing you down and crawling on top of you.

Your shorts are gone.

"Hm, roll over."  
You do so.  
"Hands and knees."  
Oh, gods.  
You feel so... exposed like this. _Everything_ is only display for him.

He squeezes your butt a few times, making you blush. You can feel his smirk, his pinpoints raking over your body. His hands move away from your ass and you can hear the familiar sound of his shorts unzipping. The bed creaks as he slips out of them. There's a softer sound, smooth something over smooth something. Out of the corner of your eye, you see his sweater hit the ground.

He grabs your waist again and yanks you into his pelvis. You feel the top of his penis at your entrance.

"Actually... turn around fer me."

Turn around?

You do so.

Oh! Hello, thick, red cock, how are you?

You glance up at Sans. He's giving you a toothy grin, though a faint blush dust his cheekbones. He nudges his cock closer to your face.

Oh....

"I've never done this before," you admit.  
"S'cool. I've never had a realy good one, so we'll just figure it out as we go."

You nod, lean forward and give the tip a small lick. His precum is sweet, like, some kind of berry? You run your tongue over the tip more.

"Ah, fuck...," Sans groans

You trail your tongue down the glowing shaft, towards the base, then back up, your pace slow and careful. Sans moans, so he's enjoying himself at least.

"Babygirl, Bone Daddy doesn't know how much more teasing he can take."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Please...in your mouth...," he pants.  
You glance down at the swollen cock in front of your face. Sans had decent length, but gods, he was so thick... Well, you should be able to get at least half his penis into your mouth, that might be enough.

You open your mouth and lean forward. You go about halfway up before your lips rest on his sex. Your tongue dots at the underside, before you lick back and forth.

"Oh, fuck, yeah...," he moans and begins to rock in and out of your mouth just a bit.

You match his movement, tongue and teeth grazing over his penis. You crack open an eye and can see that his entire cock is almost in your mouth, your lips fitting around his thickness pretty well. You glance farther up and can see Sans looking down at you, panting, skull red, sockets almost closed, but he's fighting to keep them open. He wants to watch you get your mouth fucked.

"Shit, babygirl..."

You close your eyes and speed up your movements back and forth, tongue rolling over his sex.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he growls, picking up speed, thrusting harder into your mouth. "Oh, shit, baby...wait...."

You don't listen. You like being the one in control for once.

You speed up.

"Fuck, you kinky, little bitch...," he murmurs. Oh, he's enjoying himself if he's "insulting" you.

Your tongue glides over his sex faster and you tease him, almost letting him slip out of your mouth before engulfing him again.

"Fuck, don't, please...," he begs.

You push your luck. "What's wrong, Bone Daddy, can't handle it?" You give a long lick.  
"Fuck. You," he growls.  
"I thought that was the idea, but I guess I'm the one taking you to the Bone Zone tonight, huh?"

And then your body jerks and you can't move.

Oh shit.

"What did you do!?" You can't move your head, you're forced to look at the bed sheets.  
"Put ya in yer place, you kinky bitch," he's smirking, you can _feel_ that grin. "Up ya go."  
Your lower half moves without warning---without you telling your butt and hips to rise.

You're exposed again.

Sans moves behind you. "Let me give ya a word of advice, ya kinky, little cock sucker, ya." He slaps your butt, drawing out a surprised cry. He leans over you, bare bones pressing into your skin. His voice is low, a whisper in your ear. "I am tha only one allowed to bring anyone ta tha Bone Zone."

He slams inside.

You cry out and, gods, you still can't move!

You want to rub your pussy against that massive cock of his, but Sans has complete control over your body.

You plead.

"What's that, ma little cock sucker? Ya wanna move? Nah---Not until I show ya why they call me Bone Daddy."

He's pounding away inside of you, coating your walls, stretching them with his girth.

You plead for him to let you move. Gods you never knew such a lack of movement could be so torturous. You want to arch your back, toss back your head, slide your pussy along his cock, anything, but you're frozen as he pounds into you, hitting a new set of spots. You cry out, scream, beg.

"Hm... shit, I fuckin' love ya beggin' fer me like this, maybe I should freeze ya like this more often."

You beg him not to, there was no way you'd be able to handle this type of torture again.

"Maybe I'll let ya go if ya tell me... who's yer Bone Daddy?"  
"You are!"  
"Whose tha only one who can take ya ta tha Bone Zone!"  
"You! You! You!"  
"That's it, ya kinky...little... bitch!" he groans before releasing his seed inside of you.   
"Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods!" You scream, body going limp as heat fills your core.

Sans yanks you to sit up against his ribs. His phalanges assault your clit and you come seconds later, coating hs hand with your juices.

"Aw, fuck...."

Sans grins against your neck. "Mmmm, oh, how rude of me. Allow me to formally welcome ya to the Bone Zone. I hope ya enjoyed Level One."  
"Level... One?"

Sans' smirk grows as he pushes you onto your stomach, than yanks you onto your back. You stare at his cock growing hard again. "Oh, didn't I tell ya? There are several levels of the Bone Zone."  
"Se...several?"  
 _"Several."_ He grins, revealing all of his fangs. "What? Ya thought I got my name fer only being able to go one round? No, no no." He leans over you like a predator looming over its prey. "Like I said earlier, babydoll, before this night is over, yer gonna see exactly why they call me Bone Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're in for a fun ride ;3


	24. CHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Alphys chat a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Sans and you go to the hotel to fool around. Beforehand, you notice that same yellow flower from when you fell....

The next morning, you stagger into the lab.

Alphys blinks, calling out to you. "Are you all right? Oh my goodness! What happened?"  
"She's a'ight," Sans saunters in, taking a slow drag from a cigarette. "I just... took her for a trip of sorts. Didn't get back until about... an hour or so ago, ain't that right, baby?"

Alphys blushes as she puts two and two together.

The cigarette, the embarrassed look on your face (or was that shame?), the way both of you walk a little differently.

"Sans, I don't, um, know too much about adult humans, but, uh, well, I'm not sure if they, um, have the stamina for, um..."  
"Ah, she did fine," he smirks at you, and the way he stands over you, back arched, he almost looks proud. He then leans over and whispers into your ear. "I forgot to congratulate ya. Sixteen is a new record. And, hey, who knew you could bend over like that?"  
You blush, hiding your face.  
Sans laughs from deep in his throat. ""Yer a fuckin' little dirty slut, ya know that? Lettin' me just shoot ma cum in yer---"  
"I need water!" You cry and rush upstairs to the bathroom, Sans' laughter wailing after you.

~

Alphys sighed, shaking her head as she retreated to the computer. Sans' laughter died down after a few minutes before he sighed.  
"I really do love that crazy broad."  
"You have a strange way of showing it," Alphys replied, gazing at the big screen over the main computer.  
"Eh," Sans shrugged "She can't help she's a freak in the bedroom and I ain't about ta ask her ta change."  
"I mean the, um, teasing."  
"What, that? That ain't nothing. I tease her like that all the time. Just the other day she was questioning her taste in guys and I was like, how could ya tell either way since ya haven't used that mouth of yers for nothin' but talkin'," he snuffed out the cigarette in between his phalanges and put the butt in his pocket before lighting another one. "Eh, she knows tha taste now though," he growled out, laughing.

Alphys rolled her eyes. "You've always b-been so lewd, y-you know that?"   
Another shrug.  
"I mean, b-back when I saw just a s-secretary, I used to have t-to field so many calls for y-you. All t-type of girls, asking for "b-bone daddy." It was p-pretty ridiculous."  
Sans gave a small laugh. "Eh, sorry 'bout that. Pap got tired of 'em calling at tha house."  
"So, w-why the human? Because she's different?"  
"There was an accident. I'm takin' responsibility."

Alphys turned around in the chair. She noticed for the first time that day that Sans was wearing his father's coat. The coat was still too big for him, dragging on the floor and pooling at his feet, but he....

He looked a lot like his father in that coat.

Alphys turned back around. "Sans."  
"Yeah?"  
"This is the first time... in a long time, we've just... talked."  
Sans blinked. "Yeah... I guess so... well, I mean... ya ain't caught up in all that Soul stuff." He looked over at her. "Yer not, right?"

"No. I waited for a message from you to come, like I always do," she said at the screen that had gone dark. "I waited for you to tell me if it was a human or if we had another chance to get it right this time. But...nothing...nobody came. So, I thought. I thought about all the sacrifices I made without hesitation. I counted each time, you know. 'How many monsters died this time to trigger a Reset?' It's always over one hundred. Sure, you try to make yourself feel better using Froggits and Moldsmals, but then, you move onto bigger monsters, smarter ones... ones that cringe when the needle goes into their Souls. Ones that scream when their Souls shatter from the Core Traits gushing out. But you ignore all the screams, all the ones you put down yourself for being too crazed... because you can just Reset. You Reset and start over again, knowing some of them don't remember anything, knowing some of them don't remember enough to say "no" when you ask for "volunteers"."

She turned around in her chair, gaze down. "Do you want to know why this was so easy for me to do, Sans? Because, all the experiments, all of the screaming, the numbers, the Results, the failures, I could focus on all of that and forget how I... how I was the cause of your father's death."

Sans gulped, limbs going limp.

"The truth is, I hated doing all of this because I knew...," she chocked back tears. "I knew that Dr. Gaster would be ashamed of me.... All I ever wanted... was for him to be proud of me...."

"Ya fuckin' idiot...," Sans strolled over and popped Alphys on the forehead. "He was proud of ya. Ya climbed yer way up from some mundane desk job to the back where all the heavy shit gets done. Ya proved yerself over and over again in all types of situations. He was proud of ya, ya idiot. Don't forget that."

"Sans...." Tears began to flow. "Sans... all this time... I hoped with each Reset... we could go back there. All the way back there... before...."  
"Don't be stupid," Sans took a drag. "We ain't ever goin' back that far. But, if it makes ya feel better.... Sometimes, when I Reset, I hope we go back that far, too."

Alphys blinked before bursting into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!"  
Sans sighed. "Idiot, come on, don't...." He rubbed her back. "Look, you want me ta not hate ya?"  
She nodded, rubbing her face.  
"Then look after ma girl and ma kid, a'ight? Make sure they make it through all this alive, okay?"  
Alphys nodded. "I... I promise. I promise!"  
Sans smiled. "I'm holding ya ta that, idiot."  
"S-sure, lazybones."  
"Hey, come on, I wasn't that lazy."  
"Every time I saw you, you were napping on a desk!"  
"I was conservin' ma energy!"  
"Yeah, right! Whatever!"

~

You slip out of the open door, sipping on your water. As much as you hated eavesdropping, you had learned quite about the Resets, about Alphys.

Poor thing had been so broken over causing Dr. Gaster's death... She had carried that guilt for so long.

You're relieved that the two of them had managed to patch things up. This talk had probably been a long time coming.

Even though you still had your doubts about Alphys, you couldn't help but be a little happy for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite chapters. I love Alphys' little speech. I personally feel like it's the best thing I've written. I hope the emotion I felt while writing it reached you. :3


	25. IT'S SHOWTIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're today's special guest! =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, time for a show, i see! =D
> 
> Also, as of chapter 24, we are offically halfway through TMB, so I feel like it's a good time to say thank you for all the comments, bookmarks and kudos! It's just so great to see so many people invested in this little story of mind (as well as all the other stories I write). It really does mean so much to me! Thank you! :3

"Excuse me?"  
"I thought you might want to play a game." Mettaton smiles. "Since you're stuck here until that little spawn pops out."  
You shift on your feet. "What kind of game?"  
"A quiz game."  
"Hm...." You glance back at Sans, who's sitting on the sofa, flipping through...was that a dirty magazine? "Uh, Sans, do you want to hang out with Met---"  
"Nope."  
"Uh... okay, I guess it's just you and me," you smile. "Huh, I'm not sure I can go outside, though. Undyne is probably still looking for me."  
"Hmmm... Ah!" Mettaton whips you around and pushes you upstairs into a room piled with clothes. "Costume change!" he claps, smile wide.  
"Huh... I'm more worried she might sense my Soul," you correct yourself.  
"Oh!" Mettaton's eyes go wide in realization. "I'm not sure she can, unless she's very close to you. I imagine only Sans could sense you at any reasonable distance since you two have been so...intimate."  
You blush.  
"That said, a disguise is needed! Which cute little monster should you go as.... Ah!" Mettaton holds up a large ball shaped costume. Four spikes curl at the top and there seems to be a large eye staring at you.  
"This costume is based off a monster known as an Astigmatism," Mettaton explains. "It even has its scent. Undyne won't be able to tell you apart from the real thing! Just keep that Soul of yours hidden and you'll be fine."  
"But monsters can see shimmers of it!"  
"Honey, all it takes is a few thousand HP to get a Soul Shimmer and only the toughest monsters can survive in Hotland. You're in good company, now come on!"  
You put on the costume before Mettaton takes your hand and leads you back downstairs. You grab Sans' coat.

"Why ya dressed like that?" Sans calls.  
"Mettaton said a costume would keep me hidden."  
Sans walks over and eyes the costume. Your face is just visible out of the top of the spikes. Sans gives a grin. "Ya make a cute monster."  
You blush and smile back.  
Sans then turns to Mettaton. "A'ight, ya walkin' toaster. I don't want ma girl going stir crazy sittin' around in tha lab all day, that's tha _only_ reason I'm lettin' her go with ya." The towering skeleton bares down on the shorter robot, sockets blazing crimson red. **"If anything happens to her---she gets caught, hurt, lost, ANYTHING, I will dismantle every part of ya except ya head--- because I'm gonna make ya watch as I dump all ya parts in tha nearest lava pit, GOT IT!?**

Mettaton gives a nervous laugh and nods. Sans pulls back and his pinpoints return. "Good, I'm glad we're on tha same page." He turns back to you and pets your head. "I know it might be difficult for ya, but, _try to keep an eye out fer trouble, a'ight?"_  
You snort a laugh as Sans bellows before he goes back to the couch and you follow a stiff walking robot out of the back door.

~

Despite the heat, you're having a pleasant time with Mettaton. He shows you the architecture of Hotland (lots of rocks and lava) as you traverse along moving floors. You two play a few shooting puzzles and even chat with a few monsters who "have never seen an Astigmatism that size before." Other monsters give you a strange look, followed by a reassuring smile, as if saying, "Your secret is safe with me."

Eventually, you end up in a small kitchen. Must be time for lunch.  
You notice Mettaton circles around, kneading both pairs of hands. "Are you okay?"  
"...Just.. having second thoughts. I don't want to lose this fabulous body, after all."  
You tilt your head. "What do you mean?"  
"Oh, darling," Mettaton sighs, gloved hand on a tilted cheek. "I haven't been honest with you. I brought you here under false pretences."  
"...What...?"  
"I did bring you here for a quiz, or a quiz show, to be exact."

You hear loud grinding as parts of the kitchen pull away to make a more open arena. Lights flash on from the ceiling and cameras slide in from surrounding darkness.

"Uh, what!?" You cry. "What's all this!?"  
"You're on TV, dear! Say hi to the audience!"  
"WHAAAAT!? Aren't I supposed to sign a waiver first or something!?"  
"No time!" Mettaton gives a big smile and spreads his arms wide. "The show is about to start!"  
Colorful lights flash and confetti litters the air as festive fanfare plays.  
"Uh..." you blink. "What?"  
"Welcome to Mettaton's Quiz of Death!!"  
Your eyes widen. "Quiz of what!?"  
"'Ladies and gentlemonsters, I have a special guest today!" Mettaton saunters over and pulls of your costume. "It's a human!"

~

"...Sans.. Sans, wake up!"  
"GAH!!! I DIDN'T PUT THOSE FIREWORKS IN THE TOILET!!!"  
Alphys gave a questioning look. "Uh... okay... where's the human?"  
Sans sat up more on the couch. "Ug, Mettaton took her fer some game or somethin'," he answered, rubbing a socket.  
Alphys froze up, eyes widening. "What time is it?"  
"What?"  
"WHAT TIME IS IT!?" Alphys shrieks going over to the largest computer in the lab. "...Three o' clock!? Ah, no!!"  
"What is with you?" Sans glared.  
"Three o' clock is Mettaton's Quiz Show!!"  
"So?"  
"He took the human!!"  
"I don't---"  
"HIS QUIZ SHOWS ARE KNOWN TO CAUSE BODILY HARM!!!"  
Sans' sockets grew as the pinpoints vanished. "He... he wouldn't. I told him not ta, I told him...."  
"I TOLD HIM NOT TO, TOO! I DIDN'T THINK HE'D GO THROUGH WITH IT!" Alphys shrieks, tears streaming down her face.

The screen flashes as a blurry image is transmitted.

_"Ladies and gentlemonsters, I have a special guest today! It's a human!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. Sansy probably isn't going to like this....


	26. QUIZ SHOW OF DEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roll credits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also one of my favorite chapters. :3

You put on Sans' jacket as Mettaton hugs you close. "What in the world do you think you're doing!?"  
"I'm going to take that lovely Red Soul of yours, dear!" Mettaton smiles, pulling away.  
"WHAT!?"  
"When I use it to break down the barrier, I'll be the biggest star in all of the Underground. No, more than that," Mettaton holds out his hands. "I'll be a HERO!"  
"Are you serious!?" You shriek, pulling out your knife. You were too hurt to be scared. You thought Mettaton had wanted to be friends, you thought you could make some headway with Monsters accepting you and not being afraid of you, of not having to keep you a secret out of fear, but...but....

"METTATON!!"

The robot glances down at you, eyes questioning.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!!"

A black box appears.

***YOU CHALLENGED METTATON TO A FIGHT**

~

"Is she crazy!?" Alphys shrieked. "Sans, you have to stop her!"  
"It's fine."  
Alphys whipped around. "WHAT!?"  
Sans smirked. _"I'm_ the one who taught her how ta fight."  
Alphys blinked. "You? But... Mettaton has a thousand defense and ten thousand HP!"  
"She'll be fine," Sans reassured her while struggling to light a cigarette. "Besides, I can't teleport that far in one go. She'd have to fight him either way. But I taught her. She'll be fine."  
 _Please be okay, Babydoll._

~

"Splendid!" Mettaton smiles wide, clapping his hands. "Let's begin. Something simple, shall we?"  
Tiny square robot materialized next to Mettaton.

The box flashes.

HOW MANY AREAS MAKE UP THE UNDERGROUND?  
A) FOUR B) FIVE C)SIX D) SEVEN

"Ten seconds!" Mettaton let a malicious grin slide across his silver face.

"Hm... Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland..." You reach for the four. "Wait, New Home is a section, too... Five!"

~

"SHIT, NO! I DIDN'T TELL HER ABOUT THE CORE!" Sans panicked.  
"Ha, ha WRONG!" Mettaton yelled from the screen. The tiny robots careened at her and---

She dodged them.

"WHAT!?" Alphys shrieked.  
A grin curled on Sans' skull. "That's it, Babygirl! DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND TAKE IT!!"

~

"IMPOSSIBLE!!" Mettaton shrieked.  
You give a toothy smirk.

FIGHT

You hold up your knife and right when the white line meets the center, you swing.   
"GAAAH!" Mettaton screamed as a blast of sharp energy hit his Soul.

***METTATON TAKES 100 DAMAGE (9,900)**

***THE NEXT QUESTION!**

WHO CREATED THE CORE?  
A) ALPHYS B) GASTER C) METTATON D) SANS

"Ten seconds!"  
"The Core? Wait, where have I heard that term...? The memory? Didn't Sans' dad...? Gaster!"

~

"Oh, she knew that!" Alphys cried. "Did you tell her about Dr. Gaster?"  
"I don't think I told her he created the Core, but... she had one of my memories, so maybe she got it from that?" Sans replied.  
"So smart to come to the right conclusion with such limited information," Alphys smiled.   
"Yeah...." _Yer doin' great, babydoll, but ya need ta wrap this up soon. Ya only got so much luck on yer side._

~

***CORRECT ANSWER!**   
***METTATON'S DEFENSE DROPS BY 100! (900)**

The robot growled. "Lucky answer."

***YOUR TURN**

Curious, you to to ACT.

CHECK FLIRT COMPLIMENT INSULT

You smirk.

INSULT

"Hey, walking toaster! Give me something harder---or is that OS of yours as ancient as your fashion sense!?"

***METTATON IS _SHOCKED!_ DEFENSE DROPPED BY 500!! (400)**

Mettaton's eyes bulge. "YOU DID NOT. JUST. INSULT. MY. FASHIOOOOOOON!!"

~

"Whoa...," Alphys whispered.  
"Holy shit...," Sans stares. "I'm gonna fuck her through the mattress when she gets back."

~

"YOU WANT SOMETHING HARDER, HUH!?"

***THE NEXT QUESTION**

WHAT'S IN THE LAB DOWNSTAIRS?  
A) YOU B) DO C) NOT D) KNOW

You step back. "Wait, what!?"  
"TIME'S UP!!" Mettaton shrieks, eyes crazed, toothy grin spreading across his face. More bombs careen towards you.

You try to dodge out of the way, but more just keep coming.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

***YOU TAKE 250 DAMAGE (14, 750)**

"Quite the amount of HP you have there!" Mettaton cries out. "No matter! I have all day for this Special! REWIND!!!"  
"Rewind?" You can hear something coming up behind you. You whip around. "WHAT!?"

Bombs are coming form the darkness again, too many to dodge.

BOOM BOOM BOOOOOM

***YOU TAKE 1,000 DAMAGE (13, 750)**

***NEXT QUESTION**

WHY DID THE QUEEN AND KING SEPERATE?  
A) DO NOT FEEL BAD  
B) NO ONE  
C) KNOWS THAT  
D) ONE, EITHER.

~

"FUCK!" Sans screamed and went to the door.   
"Sans---"  
"I gotta go! He's just going to keep giving her questions she can't answer!"  
The door slammed.  
"Be careful...."

~

***YOU TAKE 2,000 DAMAGE (11,750)**

You fall to your knees, coughing. Another assault of bombs had taken their toll on you.

 _Crap, what do I do...? I can't answer these questions. What would Sans do...? He'd... twist things to his benefit. That's the kind of guy he is._ You get to your feet. _I have to get him to do something. I can respond to. Something I can use._

ACT  
...Compliment?

"Hm... Okay. Mettaton, I take back what I said about your fashion sense! I'm just jealous is all! Could you teach me how you dress so well?"

The look of disgust on Mettaton's face morphs into one of utter bliss. "Oh, darling, of course I'll teach you all I know!!!"

***METTATON WANTS A FASHION FRIENDS HUG! DEFENSE DROPPED BY 500! (0) ATTACK DROPPED BY 9,900! (0)**

M E R C Y

"Okay..." You walk over to Mettaton's outstretched arms.

 **And. Stab. Him**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, son!


	27. FRIENDSHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really all I wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fine.

You miss his Soul on purpose.

You don't want to kill Mettaton.

You just want him to hurt.

"...I wanted to be friends with you," you sniff.

Mettaton blinks. "Oh. Darling... I'm... I'm so sorry."

Steam erupts from Mettaton joints as his limbs fall off. You are forced away from the hot gas as piles of metal hit the floor with resounding thuds.

When the steam clears, there is a small metal gray box among the pile of red limbs.

"Babygirl!"  
You whip around and watch Sans stagger in, panting.  
"Shit, fuck..." he breathes. "I really... really wish my... teleportation didn't, gods, didn't suck so much...." He leans on his kneecaps.  
You step over and rub Sans' spine. Poor guy, lugging all that heavy bone.  
"Are ya... fuck... are ya okay?" He looks at the pile. "... Babygirl, did ya do that?"  
You nod.  
"But how did ya...?"  
"I did what I thought you would do: Twist things to my benefit."  
Sans blinks and straightens up as a huge smile comes across his face. "Ah, babygirl!" He envelopes you in his huge arm bones. "Babygirl, I am so proud of ya!" He pulls you away and looks down at you, a smile now a smirk. "Ya have no idea how turned on I am. I'm gonna take ya back ta the hotel and just ravage yer pussy with---"  
"Sans," you hold up a hand.  
"Uh... yeah?"  
"I lost over three thousand HP. I'm actually kinda tired."  
Sans blinks. "Oh, shit, yeah, I... man, I really gotta stop thinkin' with ma dick so much. It's just, when ya made that insult and... shit. Okay, okay, we'll go back ta the hotel and ya rest. I'll have ta handle big boy on ma own tonight."  
You give a tired smile. "Thank you."  
"Here, hop on." Sans squats and lets you climb on his back.  
"What about Mettaton?"  
Sans glances back at you. "Wut about him?"  
"Can we take him back to the lab to get fixed up?"  
"...Ya know he tried ta kill ya, right?"  
"I know I just... I feel bad for him."  
"Again: Tried ta kill ya."  
"Sans..."  
The skeleton groans. "A'ight, fine. But I'm dragging him back like tha trash he is."  
"Fair enough."

~

"Thank you for returning Mettaton," Alphys smiles.  
"I'm sorry we couldn't bring back all of him. Sans didn't want to carry his limbs."  
"It's all right," Alphys reassures. "I'll get those myself. In the meantime, I can repair the core of the body itself while your pain killer synthesizes. You should get some rest."  
You nod and lay back on Sans' back.  
"Man, ya shoulda seen those monsters out there lookin' scared. My girl's earnin' respect for days."  
"Sans," Alphys starts. "It's not the respect she wants. You didn't see it, but after she stabbed Mettaton, she said, 'I just wanted to be friends.'"  
Sans shuffles on his feet. "Of course she did. She really is too nice fer her own good."   
_But I guess that's part of tha reason I love her so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, everything is fine. :3


	28. DOWNSTAIRS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a request....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! We're going into my favorite part of the story because it takes place in one of my favorite areas of the game! I'm excited! I'm sorry it's a bit short today though, but I gotta have my breather chapters.
> 
> Also, I think TMB recenctly went over 4000 hits. HOLY. CRAP. Thank you guys so much! I feel so warm and squishy inside! :3
> 
> Finally, the story is less than 20, 000 words away from being a novel by NANOWRIMO standards. That's also exciting. =3
> 
> Thank you for your support! :3

The next morning, you and Sans stroll into the lab to an odd sight.

Boxy Mettaton has his mechanical limbs wrapped around a snarling Undyne.

"...Huh," Sans murmurs. "...A'ight, I'm game. How'd this happen?"  
"Darling here snuck in last night," Mettaton's static voice answered. "She said she was going to use Alphys as a hostage to get the human to come with her, but I need Alphys around if I'm ever going to get my beautiful body back!"

You two glance at each other.

"Did... did she just seriously tell you all that?" you ask.  
"She's like me!" Mettaton shouts. "A flair for the dramatics! She can't help but monologue!"  
You squat down in front of the glaring fish. "How'd you find me?"

"Your little fight with the robot was broadcast all over the Underground," Undyne answers. "I should have known you'd end up here. I tried to find you after your fall, but climbing down an odd bridge could only spell doom. So, I tried to ask the damn River Person for passage, but they only laughed and rowed off. I figured, if you were dead, you being human, your Soul would linger for some time, so I decided the least I could do was report to Asgore."

Sans glares. "Ya seriously ain't gonna give up, huh?"  
"I haven't turned my back on my kind like you, skeleton!"  
"So, you're wiling to use a child, Undyne? How unbecoming," Alphys speaks, voice flat, as she takes careful steps down the stairs. She seems to be grimacing.   
"Don't give me that, Alphys!" Undyne spits. "Not when you---"  
"I DO NOT NEED A CONSTANT REMINDER OF MY SINS!!" Her stern voice echoes through the room as she pants. She glances away, shutting her eyes, her fists shaking. "This timeline is different, Undyne. I am willing to interfere as little as possible if it means we don't Reset at the end. Even if that means living down here for the rest of my life...."  
"Are you serious!?" the fish's eye bulges. "We have a Soul---"  
"NO!" Alphys shouts. "Messing with Souls hasn't gotten us anywhere!! I'm done! I'm done using monsters like this! Done using them to forget my own mistakes. **Done using them.** So... Sans, I have a request."  
The skeleton straightens up.  
"There's still power going Downstairs."  
Sans blinks. "Really?"  
"Yes. There are also still... "Results". I'm not a fighter, Sans, so I can't go too far down there, but, please. Go Downstairs and shut it down. The things that happened there... aren't things Dr. Gaster would be proud of. So, please."  
"... All right."  
"It shouldn't be too dangerous for the human, if she wants to go." Alphys continues. "She's already stronger than I am, so I'm sure she'll be okay."  
Sans shuffles on his feet. "I don't know. Some of those things...."  
"It'll be okay," You reassure him. You couldn't imagine they had made something too dangerous if it was roaming around just below them.   
Sans sighs. "Uh... you guys gonna be okay with fish face?"  
"Don't worry, darling!" Mettaton speaks. "I'll keep holding her tight!!" He squeezes making Undyne grimace.  
"A'ight," Sans replies, heading for the door in the back of the room. He pushes something in the wall.

_ding_

Elevator doors open.

You walk over as Alphys calls to you two.

"Please... don't tell anyone about what you find down there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True Lab/Downstairs Arc start!


	29. TRUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I can handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

The doors open, revealing a long dark hallway. Dim lights line the ceiling. there's a soft humming among the quiet.

"So... this is where you guys did the experiments."  
Sans sighs. "Yeah. So, after my dad died, we continued his work on Soul studies. We thought we could make our Souls stronger by filling 'em with a Core Trait: Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Preserverance, Kindness, Justice... Determination. But, they always... their Souls don't..." Sans rubs his skull.

As you continue down the hall, you notice screens on the wall. You look hard at one. Text is visible, a dim green on dark green. Sans pauses when he realizes you're not beside him. He turns around. "Babydoll, whatcha doing?"  
"A human fell today."  
"...What?"  
"A human fell today." You read on the screen. "A child. The Prince found him and has convinced the King and Queen to let them stay. The Queen agreed quickly, but the King seems wary. The King told me to keep this Royal Secret. He doesn't want to stir up false hope for the kingdom---or have someone take matters into their own hands."  
Sans walks over and eyes the screen.  
"Sans... there was another human here. A child. That would explain why the lab has all that information on human nutrition."  
"... And if he studied that... he probably studied their Soul. So... that's how he was able ta develope tha Core Trait Machine," Sans grimaces a bit. "All this time I thought it was just stuff we got from studying our Souls. I didn't think he actually studied a...."  
"Do you think... he's the one wrote this?" You ask.  
"Sounds like him, but...." Sans rubs his chin. "He wouldn't have moved these down here, though. These screens were fer data circulatin' in the labs, or fer reminders, not... not stuff like this."  
"Sans...."  
"Let's go," Sans takes your hand and leads you down the hall. Around a corner and down another hall, a large door looms. The black door seems to have four large key holes. A sign atop the door reads: MAIN POWER AURHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.  
Sans sighs. "Could have at least left the keys here. Come on"

Down another hall

Another screen.

You pull away to read.  
"What's it say?"  
"I wonder how the Prince snuck the human all the way to New Home. Why was the Prince in the Ruins to begin with?"  
"Hm..." is all Sans says as you two come to a room full of sinks.

Another screen.

You read out loud as Sans explores the room.

"The King still seems uneasy about keeping the child. I can't blame him. We were supposed to take their Soul for study. I guess we will continue to study the nature of Souls with other Monsters."

There's a crash, porcelain hitting cement.

"Shit!" Sans curses.  
"What!?" you whip around.

Your eyes widen as a large yellow... thing... towers over Sans. It's bright, like a Soul, full of bumps and points.

Like little hearts stuck together.

It rears back and groans? Gurgles? Shouts? You can't tell.

It vibrates, morphs, sharp points bubble from the mass, like a knife coming through a thick sheet.

"Justice," Sans whispers. "Yellow... Projectile."  
"Ah...gah... AAAHHHHH!!"  
"Shit---!"

Yellow knives explode from the mass straight for you. You feeze up, panic assaulting your body.

A flash of white slides in front of you---bones? The knives CLANG against the wall of bones and bounce off. There's a sound like sheets tearing along with a long, gurgling scream.

Silence.

You shudder as the bones vanish. Your hand then covers your mouth.

There's yellow splattered everywhere.

"Bringing ya down here was a bad idea...," Sans admits, sockets wide. "You ain't got no magic to defend yourself."  
You can't help but agree. "But, I'm already here, so.... Was that...was that one of them? A... Result?"  
"Uh.. yeah.... Uh... usually, the Souls burst just when they can't handle a Core Trait, but, some of 'em fuse with other Souls with the same trait and... they get like that."  
"Wait, you fought it "outside". Was that thing a Boss monster!?"  
"It's ain't anything the FIGHT System recognizes, so they system doesn't trigger."

You shudder again. So, those things aren't even considered Monsters anymore. You slow your breathing as Sans ruts around the debris of sink.

He finds a key.

"Three to go."

You turn to another door and peek in. There's a TV? You approach, steps slow, Sans following. There's a tape in the VCR. You push the tape in.  
There's no video, but you can hear children laughing.

"You can't catch me! Come on!"  
"Ah, hold on, you're too fast!"  
"Maybe you're too slow!"  
"No fair!"  
More laughter.

The tape ends, rewinds and pops out.

"What was that?" you ask.  
Sans shivers and lights a cigarette. "Honestly, babydoll, I don't know. There's shit down here that shouldn't be down here---my dad's reports, this tape. Place feels more like a time capsule than a lab."  
"Maybe that's what's Alphys was using it for," you ponder.  
"I don't know, but that bitch has me smokin' again and I don't much 'preciate it."  
"You were smoking after that night in the hotel, though."  
"That was a sex cigarette! Totally different thing!"  
You sigh. "Come on then. Let's just get these keys, shut this place down and leave. There was another hallway down in front of the big door. Let's go that way."  
"Right," Sans shivers again and takes a drag. He walks out behind you and glances back at the splatters of yellow. "Man, fuck this place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I imagine, Downstairs was probably off limits while the Doctor was alive, only open to him and his... volunteers? He and Sans spent a lot more time together in the Core and it wasn't until after his death was anyone able to go Downstairs and see the results of his research and then use it for more Soul experiments. The Results of all those experiments seem to be alive and well by the looks of it. 
> 
> I think timeline wise that works fine, if things happen in really close proxmiity to each other, but it's sort of stretching it. Timelines are hard. =/


	30. I THINK SOMETHING HAPPENED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we meet Green and Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly rewriting stuff to adjust the timeline. I think I've got it figured out! (I hope I have it figured out)
> 
> Also, 30 chapters in! We're starting to wind down here. I guess I should get started on that sequel, right? =D

Another long dark hall, another.

Two screens this time.

"The child was kind enough to let me look at their Soul today. It was a beautiful... red color." You pause for a moment. "The Queen allowed me to run some tests. With this, maybe we can make a Soul akin to a Human Soul without using their Soul outright. What an amazing prospect."

"So he really did study a Human Soul," Sans looks down. "I know ya had ta keep it a secret, but still ya coulda..."  
"Sans...."  
He glances over at you. "What's that one say?"

"...I think something happened at the castle. The Queen is late and no one is picking up the phone.... I can't go myself unannounced, it might cause a problem. I wish I could send someone to check, but... I can't.... I can't let anyone know anything about what I've been doing Downstairs. I can't let anyone know what might have to happen."

Sans shivers, sockets wide, he fumbles with his pack of cigarettes. Almost drop one. Hold the cig in your fangs. "Light, fuckin' light. Shit, god dammit.... What tha fuck did they drag ya into, old man? All this "Royal Secret" bullshit, what the absolute fuck?"  
"Sans, calm down," you say, voice low. You grab his coat, which makes his pinpoints focus on you. "Just calm down. I'm sure your dad would have told you everything if he could. Remember that, okay?"  
Sans looks away, but nods. He manages to light his cigarette. "Let's just get these keys and get the fuck outta here."  
You nod and follow Sans into a room full of beds. You two spread out and look around for a key. You peek under a pillow and pull back a blanket.  
Nothing.  
Next bed.  
After pulling the covers off this one, you turn around.

You gasp and jump back onto the bed. "SANS!"  
"WHAT!?" he whips around.

You point at a mass of green on the other side of the bed opposite you. This one has a much rounder shape and its gurgles are low and soft.

"It's okay," Sans calls. "It's Kindness. Green's healin' magic. It can't hurt ya."  
You watch the mass... make the bed? "Why is it doing that?"  
"Some of the more docile traits get caught up in an action and just do it over and over," Sans explains. "I guess this one makes beds."

You sit up and step onto the floor as the green form shuffles over to you.

It makes the bed.

It seems to look at you for a moment and shuffles away.

You shiver.

"Hey," Sans calls. "I found the second key."  
You walk over and grab his coat.  
He pulls you into this arms for a moment. "Okay... let's go this way," he points to the right wall. "I think that goes to a dead end, so we can get it out of the way."

You two walk into a room with mirrors on one side, flowers on the other.  
"What is this room?"  
"I... uh...." Sans blushes.  
You stare up at him. "What is it?"  
"I... kinda... like... growing flowers," Sans mutters. "I would lie and say I was growing 'em ta put around the lab cause it's so borin' and sterile, but, with everything happenin' it... mellowed me out. It helped me unwind."  
"Oh, for stress relief," You nod. "That's perfectly all right, you know."  
"Please don't tell nobody," Sans groans.  
You can't help but giggle a bit. "And the mirrors?"  
"Visual trick ta make the room look bigger--- Yer not gonna tell nobody, right?"  
"Will you grow some for me?"  
"I...." Sans blushes. "I'll grow a patch fer ya in Waterfall. How 'bout that?"  
"That's fine," You give a sweet smile and go for the door.  
Sans glances down at the flowers. "Who tha hell's been waterin' these?"  
"Sans, there's another video tape!"  
"Uh, right," Sans calls, walking into the small room  
You push in the tape. Another black screen. All the tapes are probably like this.

"This isn't fair. You said they could stay!"  
"I know, but---"  
"Where are they supposed to go if you kick them out!?"  
"Listen to me! They're dangerous, you hear me!?"  
"They are not! You're lying!"  
"Come back---!"

Click.

"Who was that?" You ask.  
"Asgore and... maybe that was the Prince?" Sans ponders.  
"You haven't told me anything about a Prince."  
"He's been gone since the Resets started. We've looked, but we've never been able ta find him. I wonder if his disappearance is linked ta whatever happened at the castle."  
You nod. "Well, let's keep going."  
Sans nods back and the two of you leave the room.  
"Oh," you whisper.

A Purple Result is watering the flowers.  
"Oh. Perserverance," Sans notes. "Uh, hey...."  
The Result looks over.  
"Thanks."  
It bows its head, then continues watering the flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems as though the Doctor was getting a bit over his head, hmmm.
> 
> Also, I like the idea that Sans grows flowers to relieve stress. I wonder what everyone else does to stay sane in a world that Resets as much as this one seems to.


	31. DEAD SILENCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll just sit here for a long time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, 31 chapters. Geez, slowly but surely, we're getting there. I think I finally managed to sort out the timeline, but if anything looks wonky, let me know and I'll see if I can correct it in a future chapter.

The next room has fans to the right and a long hallway to the left.

There's another screen.

"Oh, gods...," You whisper, stepping back.  
"What?" Sans walks up to the screen. "Gods, there was... so much... pouring out, I didn't know... I didn't know what to do."  
"Who... who is he talking about?"  
"I... I don't...."  
Your thoughts are interrupted when the fans click on. Wind clears away the fog that's gathered, revealing an orange mass.

"Bravery," Sans whispers.

This Result is more bulky than the other ones you've seen. Not a point or bump on it, just solid straight lines. It bares down on you, blocking the way.   
"Orange magic is barrier magic, like what I used ta defend against Justice," Sans explains. "The two of 'em actually can cancel each otha out."  
"So, how do you get past a barrier?"  
"Easy," Sans smirks, making large thick bones appear beside him. "Use bigger, badder projectiles."

The bones careen through the air and slam into the orange Result. They are stopped at first, but Sans wills them to continue forward until they rip through solid orange, splattering the Result against the walls and fans.

You gag a little. "Did you really have to do that?"   
"It might have been hiding a key," Sans points out and walks over to investigate. "Ah... or not."  
"Do you think they'd want to stop us?"  
"Nah. Some traits are just more prone to violence or going on the defensive than others is all."  
"I see."  
"Come on. Two still left."  
You nod and begin down the hall.

Another screen.

Sans steps up to read. "I couldn't save them. The Queen said there was an accident. I couldn't... I'll... I'll need to talk to the King soon." Sans steps back and pulls out another cigarette. "Shit, was that the day he...?"  
"What?"  
"You remember that memory, how we were going to go to lunch and dad suggested going to the King? I wonder if that was when he was going to talk to him about the... accident."  
"Maybe...." You go into thought. "So, he was studying a human soul, developing the Core Trait Machine, too. Something happened and he couldn't get into contact with the castle. The Queen brought someone to him after an accident and he... he couldn't save them. And before he went to the castle to talk to the King, the Core...."  
"Yeah," Sans breathes. "That sounds about right."

Neither of you say anything more as you walk back down the hall. Another door appears on the right. You two peek inside.

There's a lone blue Result standing next to a shower?

"Uh... Blue is Patience. Another docile one," Sans explains.  
"What kind of magic does it use?"  
"Gravity. Can move stuff. Perserverance is similar, but ya can only move yerself," Sans answers and begins down the hall. The blue Result seems to sway back and forth, like it's waiting for a friend to show up at a coffee shop.

Sans pulls back the shower curtain. "Bingo."  
"In the shower?"  
"Eh," Sans shrugs, putting the key in his pocket.  
One last glance at the swaying Result and you two exit the hallway. After walking some more, you come to another door leading into a room with a large TV. You two are hesitant to push in the tape, but Sans is the one who walks forward.

click

There is screaming.

"STOP, YOU'RE HURTING THEM!!"  
"What is going--- oh no... WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Tori..." Sans whispers.

"I did this for us! We have to get back to the surface! I promised them!"  
"You didn't have to do it this way!!"  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
"I AM NOT LETTING YOU USE THEM LIKE THIS!"  
"WAIT, STOP!"  
"PLEASE, BOTH OF YOU, STOP!"

An explosion sounds.

The tape pops out.

You two sit in silence for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, let's just sit here for a bit.


	32. CORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the end of the True Lab arc. The next chapter is a transition chapter and after that, we start to wind down things. It's wierd knowing that this story is coming to end. ;_;

Sans takes a long drag from his cigarette before putting out the bud and pulling out another one to light up. "...Shit."  
"So... that was Toriel and Asgore arguing...."  
"And the Prince sounded like he was there."  
"It sounded like... they fought...do you think that's how...?"  
"I guess that's why Tori called it an accident. Kid must have gotten in the way... I mean, it they weren't already...."  
You take a deep breath. "Gods...." you whisper.  
"Shit, I've done some fucked up shit, but this.... Even if it was an accident, shit...."  
"What do we do now?"  
"Shut this place down. Keep moving forward. That's all we can do."

He's right.

Moving forward was all you could do.

You two get off the floor and continue down the hall. In the next room is a huge piece of rusted machinery. It sort of resembles a spider with so many needles hanging off of a large clear sphere. Underneath the machine are all types of test tubes on a table that seems to be meant for pushing around the room. All types of cords and pipes are connected to the sphere, leading in different directions. Thinner cords lead to a console to the left of the room.

"This is it?" you ask.

"Yeah. Tha Core Trait Machine," Sans answers, gazing at the machinery. "So, even with tha Core exploding, the prototype was salvageable, so we built off that and moved it down here. We'd program it to create Traits based on Soul Findings from... what I thought was just Monster Souls, and what we thought went into Traits in general. It generates the Traits in that sphere and eitha releases 'em into a tube or... into a test subject.... with the needles."

You shiver a bit and Sans seems to take this as a sign to move on.

You two enter a room full of fridges.  
Break room?  
"Is one of the fridges moving?"  
Sans walks over and tries to open the door. "Stuck."  
"But, it's moving. Is something in there?"  
"I guess?"  
"We... we need to open it!" you panic.  
"I don't think---"  
There's a loud pop as a dark blue Result materializes, appendages waving.

Sans' cigarette falls from his mouth. **"NOPE!"**

A Gaster blaster appears and fires.

**SPLAT**

You stare. "...What?"  
"That was Integrity," Sans starts. "Dark Blue is Summon magic. It's tha hardest magic ta learn, so, of course, in terms of power, it's tha strongest. You may not notice it, but there's a lot of restraint involved in making sure my Gaster Summons don't Scorch Earth Tactic a place every time they fire off."  
"...Oh. Wow, okay."  
"Yeah, so, nope, don't wanna deal with some unhinged thing with that sort of power. And looky here," Sans smirks and walks over. "Last key. Now we can get the fuck outta here."  
"Wait. There's one more room over there." You point to your right.  
"Well... I guess we can for a completionist run...."  
You two walk into another room with a small TV. After a few moments of mentally preparing yourself, you walk over and push in the tape.

More audio.  
Wind? Rain?

"Hey..." came a young voice. The Prince? "Don't worry. We'll be together forever. I promise."

Your heart breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnnnnggggg


	33. COME BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promise me....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, I'm back after being sick for two weeks! Let's start wrapping this thing up!
> 
> Oh! Also, OVER 5000 hits! Thank you so much! It means so much to mean that you're interested in my story! =D

You two walk back in silence. You feel tired in all sense of the word. Just.. how had everything gotten so terrible?

That child had died....

You had hoped the death had been an accident, but the way that conversation from the tape had gone...

_I did this for us!_   
_You didn't have to do it this way! I won't let you use them like this!_

No, their death had to be an accident, no one would willingly....

Well, you were at least starting to understand where Toriel's obession with kids came from. You couldn't imagine what losing a child was like. On top of that, the Prince had gone missing, too, so in a way, the King and Queen had lost two children at once.

There was also Gaster and his secrets. Sans admired his father so much and Gaster had given up his life to save his sons. A part of the doctor must have hated keeping any secrets from his children.

You rub your temple. You didn't want to think about any of this anymore. You're only half paying attention as Sans uses the keys to open the door to the main power room. He walks into a room full of pipes and low humming machinery. The largest machine is in the back and there's a note attached.

to who ever finds this SHUT THIS DOWN

Sans begins to pull levers.  
"What's going to happen to the rest of the Results?" you ask.  
"They'll break down over time," Sans answers as the low hum fades into silence.  
Darkness looms.  
"Gaster," Sans whispers. The crimson red eyes of a blaster appear. It floats out in front of you two and you use the glow of its eyes to exit the room. Sans yanks the door closed. "There's still some time before all the power is shut down, so we need to hurry back to elevator before then."  
You nod and you two use the light of the blaster to return to the elevator. When you enter the elevator, the blaster disappears and you can hear Sans shuffling around in his pockets. You hear a few things crack. He's broken the keys in half. There's more shuffling, then the click of a lighter. The doors open to the lab and you two step out.

"It's done, Alphys," Sans murmurs as he walks over to the shaking dinosaur. "You didn't know at all?"  
Alphys nods. "I didn't find those files until after his death. He was the only one working with the child. Obviously, this all happened before the resets, since it's his findings we used for the Core Trait plan. He kept it a secret until the very end... like he was supposed to."  
"So..." Sans sighs. "All that time we had a way out... if he only had more time to crack it...."  
Alphys quivers again as fresh tears fall.  
Sans sighs again. "Alphys, don't---"  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" Undyne cries. "What do you mean by 'child' and having 'a way out'!? Was there another human!?"  
"A long time ago," Sans answers.  
Undyne's single eye stares, mouth gapes. "I don't believe this... I don't believe this! Why do you scientist types have to poke and probe at everything!? If you had just killed it---!" She growled. "If I was in charge---"  
"That's enough, Undyne," Sans spits out. "It doesn't matter anyway. It sounded like the kid died pretty tragically and I imagine the shock kept my dad from gettin' their Soul, so it's long gone now. Downstairs has been shut off permanently. We're out of the 'soul business'."  
Undyne lets out a pained wail. "It's like you don't even want to leave!"  
"Maybe we don't need ta," Sans replies. "We were happy once. If we can just stop the resets for good, we can be happy down here again."

Undyne lets out a low groan. She lowers her head and goes quiet for a moment. "Skeleton," her voice is a low murmur.  
"Yeah, fish."  
"I... concede defeat," she states. "I have tried word and weapon, but neither have changed your mind. So, I concede. However, my defeat is not enough. Asgore has made his goal clear: He still wants the human dead and he still wants her Soul to cross the barrier. He's been especially adamant since...." she looks away.  
Sans gives a quizzical look. "Since...?"  
Undyne looks up, single eye pained. "There's something wrong with him."  
Sans rolls his pinpoints and takes a drag. "We've established this."  
"No, something else!" Undyne cries. "When I returned to him after our fight, he appeared... exceedingly calm. I expected as much when he got Toriel's Half Soul---"  
"Oh, he probably has all of it," Sans interrupts.  
"What?" Undyne blinks.  
You step forward. "When I fell from the bridge, the cage with Toriel's Half Soul cracked open. I don't know how long I was out, but I'm sure it had a head start. It's possible Asgore has her whole Soul now."  
"I see," Undyne glances to the side in thought. "Even so, his level of calm was... eerie. He doesn't talk or move like the king we knew. Something... something has come over him. Well, either way, if I don't return soon, it's only a matter of time before he comes looking for her himself. You'll have to get rid of him if you want your little human safe."  
Sans gave a hearty laugh. "I planned on killing him anyway just for all the grief."

"But, are we sure this is the only way?" you ask.

Sans blinks at you. "What?"

You look up at him. "We talked Undyne down... sort of. Maybe we can do something similar with the king?"  
"Whaaaaat? Undyne's tied up---"  
"Still here, darling!"  
"And you got pissed at me when I tried ta talk down Toriel!"  
"Undyne seems reasonable enough to talk to. I mean, she may not like our stance, but she's accepted it, that's why she told us about the king. As for Toriel, she was too for gone to begin with and your emotions got in the way of your judgement. Anyone could have seen that. But, I just...." You sigh. "I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore. I feel like we've been fighting since I got here... I just...."  
Sans sighs. "Fine, I'll... try to talk to him..." he grumbles.  
Your face lights up. "Really? That's great! I'll come, too. We don't want that temper of yours getting in the---"

"No."

You blink "What?"

Sans puts his cigarette out and gives you a hard look. You shiver when he starts off by saying your name. "....Asgore wants to kill ya. He'll probably try to kill you the moment he sees ya. I ain't knowingly lettin' ya go into possible fight."  
"What!?" You cry. "I fought Mettaton just fine!"  
"Only 'cause ya had ta 'cause he tricked ya!"  
"So sorry about that, darling...."  
"But what about just now!" You shout. "I made it through Downstairs just fine."  
"Because of me!" Sans shot back. "Yeah, yer good at physical fightin' and usin' yer ACT commands, but ya don't have any magic and sometimes that's the only thing that'll work! I shouldn't have even let ya go Downstairs in the first place.... Well, I'm puttin' my foot down. Yer staying here, because if anything happens ta ya or our kid, I will never forgive myself!" Sans' voice echoes through the room, bringing chills.

"Sans..."  
"Please...." He takes your hands. "You'll be safest here."

You look down, trying to hold back tears. You know Sans is right. In all of the fights you had been in, the only one you had won yourself was against someone who hadn't really used magic. Sans' magic had saved you from everyone else and you could only imagine how powerful the King of Monsters' magic could be.... If you could avoid a fight altogether and stay safe, why shouldn't you?

"You're... gonna talk to him, right?"  
"I'll try, babydoll."  
"Okay...," You take a deep breath. "You.... you come back, okay!? You promise to come back to me, okay!?"  
"I promise," Sans kisses the top of your head. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally, Reader was going to fight with Sans, but during planning, i was like, okay, what sort of problem could unfold there. You could have appear to die or the baby could come early. I tossed around those ideas to see where they went and I just hated it. I thought it was all too obvious. So then I was like, logically, no one would let their pregnant girlfriend confront someone who wants to kill her. She'd be in danger just hiding there, anything could happen, it's just too risky. So I decided, Reader could just stay behind. I feel like it's something a lot of people wouldn't expect and it ties with other stuff nicely. 
> 
> That all said, Reader is still very important in the over all scheme of things, we just have to set somet stuff up here first. :3


	34. REST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop working so hard, old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vomits Feels everywhere*

"Can I have ma coat?"  
"Sure, but, what's wrong with the one you're wearing?" you ask, slipping off the heavy piece of clothing.  
"Asgore uses Fire Projectile Magic, like Toriel. I need something thicker that won't burn really fast," Sans explains. "Here, it's a little big, but it's light weight, so you can move faster," He gives you his other coat. "Take yer knife, too. Just in case I---"  
"You're going to be fine!" You cry, burying yourself in Sans' sweater. "You promised, remember?"  
Sans smiles and pats your head. "Yeah, I remember." He leans down, entwining his phalanges with your fingers, and kisses you on the lips. His kiss is soft and sweet, tender even. "I love ya."  
"I love you, too."  
He gets on his knees and lifts your shirt. He kisses your tummy. "Love ya, too, ya little hell spawn. Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone."  
You giggle as Sans gets to his feet.  
"The elevator don't work, so, I gotta go through tha Core ta get ta New Home. Shouldn't take long if all tha security measures are down."  
"All right," you nod and let go of Sans' hands.  
Sans walks forward a bit. He lights a cigarette. "Hey."  
"Yeah?"  
"See ya soon."  
You smile. "See you soon."

///

The doors behind Sans closed with a soft hum. He took a long drag. "Been a while."

A long while.

He hadn't been here since his father died.

"Still in nice shape," Sans noted as he walked up the left hallway. "Alphys must be keepin' it up."

Aside from some patterned beeps, the AC unit thrumming, the hum of computers and Sans' heavy footsteps, things were quiet.

The Core was a fine piece of machinery, maintaining all the information of the Four Main Engines that gave power to The Underground. It was basically a giant mechanical chart and was also a back up for all the computers that ran the Main Engines. Since all the Core did was record information, it didn't require much maintenance, so this area was always pretty quiet.

However, Sans had fond memories of his father explaining to him what all the data meant, how to interpret it, what to do with it, where to store it if it needed moving. They'd sit down and chat for hours on end about energy and how to increase or decrease its output, different ways to direct it, to channel it or use it.

Sans chuckled to himself. When had he had all that time to nerd out with his father with all the girls he fooled around with? He supposed, because his time with his father had always been important to him, he always just made time to see him.

Sans soon found himself at a crossroad. He turned right, then left, then right. "Huh." The electric trap was still up? Must have been running for maintenance.

Sans sighed. He'd have to go across the Core to shut this off. Right, left, left, right, down a hall to the room at the end.

He opened the door and froze up, cigarette falling from his fangs.

"...Dad?"

An inky black figure shuffled in front of a console. A few clicks sounded.

Sans gave a smile. "Still working, old man? Ya know, ya don't gotta do this anymore. All the stuff ya taught me, it totally stuck. There's no reason I couldn't... pick up where ya left off, ya know? I mean... I'm already cleaning up my act. Found a cute girl, got a kid on the way. I guess I'm... finally doin' somethin' with my life now. So, yeah... Stop workin' so hard, a'ight, old man?"

The figure turned, revealing a stark white face. A smile curled and the figure vanished.

Sans leaned down and picked up his cigarette. He put the dull flame out with his phalanges, dried his face and turned around to make his way to New Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *continues to vomit Feels*


	35. HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's terrible in here....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!
> 
> To celebrate and thank you for all the love you've given TMB, I'm giving THREE CHAPTERS TODAY!
> 
> Originally it was going to be two, but I'm going out of town for a day trip on Thursday and I might get back really late, so I'm giving you a third one just in case I can't update. It's a short transition chapter, so I was probably going to pair it up with a second update anyway, so this all works out. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks! It means the world to a shy little author like me. Let's start winding this down, shall we? :3

"Huh," Sans glanced around the silent streets of New Home, the last area of living before reaching the castle. Seeing the buildings and homes intact was odd. In other Human Timelines, the place was covered in dust and debris after being emptied out (for the most part) near the beginning of a timeline, when the king jumped off the balcony. Since that hadn't happened this time, Sans couldn't figure out where everyone had went or why they had left in the first place.

Maybe they had just cut to the chase and had decided to go ahead and leave anyway.

Sans soon came to what was really the back of the castle which looked a lot like Toriel's house. He lit another cigarette. "It's fine, Sans. Of course it looks like the house from back in the Ruins. Stay focused."

He walked into the house and found the inside in shambles. Everything was burned to a charcoal black and what wasn't burnt was broken or shattered, torn to pieces or ripped to shreds.

Sans walked towards the staircase in the back and found a tall gate blocking the way. "I could just blast it, but he might hear that...," Sans sighed. "More keys to find I guess."

Sans decided to check in the kitchen. Not as devastated as the living room, but dust covered everything. A key hung on a rack near the back.  
"Not bad," Sans murmured and went back through the living room. Down a hall covered in soot to the first room on the left. He pushed open the door.

The sight made Sans choke on his cigarette.

Somehow, this room was worse than the living room. Everything was burnt to ash and something red splattered the walls.

Sans stepped into the room and his sneaker kicked something. He peered down at some sort of... necklace? Sans bent over and picked up the jewelry. A tiny heart on a chain, too small for an adult.

Sans blinked. "Shit...."

Was... was this the room where the child had...?

Sans took a deep breath and placed the necklace on the floor. He went to the next room at the end of the hall, also on the right. This was the master bedroom and the destruction within was different. Things were knocked over, broken or shredded but nothing burnt to ash. Finding the second key was easy enough.

Sans made his way back to the locked stairs. Two keys later, he was headed down to a dark hallway.

At the bottom of the stairs stood a single yellow flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. I wonder what's that doing here... :3


	36. YOU AND ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what happens, it's always....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for exposition! This chapter is a little longer than the previous one, so I hope this makes up for its length.

Sans stared. "What the...? Wait, yer not the flower she told me about, are ya? The one with the sad face?"  
The butterscotch yellow flower gave a confused glare. "Where... where's the human?"  
"...She's back at the lab waitin' fer me."  
The flower's black eyes lengthen. "But, what about--- didn't she get possessed?"  
Sans cocked a brow bone. "What are ya talkin' about?"  
"Chara!!"  
"The demon? What? Chara didn't---"  
"How is this possible!?" The flower shook. "How did Chara not---!?"  
Sans stepped down and squatted in front of the flower. "What was Chara supposed ta do?"  
The flower peered up at Sans. "They possess a human when they fall!"  
"Fall? Like at the beginning of a timeline?"  
"Right!"  
"Ohhhh. See, she showed up at the end of a timeline."  
The flower looked to the side. "The end?"  
"Yep. On top of that, the Reset put her in Snowdin, so she didn't meet Toriel until later. "  
"I see...," the plant murmured. "I suppose, statistically speaking, such an event was bound to happen at some point."  
"So," Sans took a drag. "Tell me what ya mean by "possess," 'cause I thought those kids showed up with Chara already inside 'em."  
"Not quite." The flower begins to slide down the hall, as if he knew Sans had somewhere to be.  
Sans stood up and followed.  
"I'll start from the beginning. Sans, it's me. Asriel."  
Sans froze. "WHAT!? This, what!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YA!? No one knew where ya were after Toriel left Asgore! We looked! We looked fer a long time, but---"  
"I understand and I'll get to that. But I need to tell you... I'm the one found Chara when I snuck out to explore the Ruins. I'm the one who brought them here."  
"Wait, wait, the kid you found is the one responsible for all this?" Sans asked.  
Asriel nodded.  
"I knew ya found a kid. I found ma dad's reports Downstairs--- uh, in the lab where we were researchin' Souls. I know ya found a kid, brought 'em here.... Then, somethin' happened and they died, right?"  
Asriel looked down. "We're getting ahead of ourselves."  
"Sorry. Go head."

The two began walking again.

"I wouldn't have brought Chara home if I had known all this would happen."  
"Ya mean tha Resets?"  
Asriel nodded. "I'm not sure if Chara really knew about Resets before coming down here, but I would later find out... Chara came down here to destroy everything. They eventually convinced my father to kill them under the guise that my father could use their Soul to break the barrier."  
Sans stared. "Holy shit."  
"They used to whisper things in Father's ear. 'You'll fail them if you don't do it. Use me, it's okay.' Eventually, even though Mother tried to stop him, Father managed to...."  
"So... Chara drove the king insane and made him...."  
"Yes. Chara knew Father's actions would shatter our family, which would, in turn, shatter the kingdom. Chara had a lot of Determination, so I think they thought they could hold on and come back to see the results of their plans, but... things didn't go the way they wanted."  
"What happened?"  
"When Chara died, I was so devastated, that I Fell Down."  
Sans paused mid step. "Ya died?"  
"Chara was like my sibling. To see my father kill them... that was too much for me."  
"Shit, man." Another drag.

They started down the long, twisting hall again.

"Since I was the child of two Boss Monsters, my Soul lingered and, since I had Fallen Down on Chara's body, my Soul attached to them. Mother would later bury them in the Ruins. While there, due to Chara's Determination, their Soul began to Refuse, but... I guess a part of me was determined to stay alive, too. Some of their Determination was drawn to me."  
Sans blinked. "Whoa."  
"Unfortunately for them, this meant there wasn't enough Determination for Chara's body to come back, only their Soul. As for me, I was forced to find a new body, this flower."  
"Okay, so that explains that. And Chara?"  
"They were... displeased to say the least. In a rage, they told me everything--- their plan, what they had said to Father. Despite being just a Soul, they were still determined to destroy everything. They began tormenting Mother, appearing before her, asking why she let them die, why it hurt so much. I watched my mother slowly become... someone else."  
Sans' fangs clenched.  
"Scared, twitchy, obsessed with keeping "her children" safe."  
"Fuck," Sans growled. "So the little fuck made her like that...."

Asriel nodded. "When humans fell, she'd tie them down, force feed them pie. She... she thought she was keeping them safe and fed!" Asriel chocked back tears. "And all the while, Chara wormed their way inside the fallen humans, sowing seeds of hate---and I couldn't do anything! I had no magic, no viable body! I just had to watch everything happen over and over again! But this time...," Asriel's eyes narrowed. "This time, though, maybe because this timeline is different, I wanted to try and change things. Even if all I could do was talk, I wanted to try to stop Chara. I jumped from different pots and let monsters unknowingly carry me all the way to the Resort, then I made my way here. And I waited, thinking the possessed human would come, but she's not here or possessed so... where's the last place you fight Chara?"

Sans went into thought. "Well, we spend the entire timeline chasin' each other down, tryin' to kill each other. Eventually all that runnin' around gets us... here." He blinked. "We... always end up here, at the castle.... Gods, I can't believe this. All this time it's just been some pissed off kid!? They probably made up all that bullshit about 'going from world to world, poisonin' people.' This is just a game to that fuck!"  
"I don't know, Sans. Considering how much Determination Chara, maybe there's some truth about them going to different worlds.... But right now, I'm trying to piece this all together. If there was no human in the Ruins for Chara to possess... I wonder if they even left this place when the last Reset happened. If they didn't, the only person they could have attached to would be...."

The two arrived in the Judgement Hall, stained glass casting yellows and oranges.

"Yuuuuu whoooooooo!"

The two stared at the end of the hall. Asgore's body stood there, but---

Sans grimaced, fangs slicing through his cigarette. "Chara?"

Half of Asgore's pained, tearful face was twisted into Chara's sick grin, rose cheek and crimson red eye.

"Father?" Asriel's petals paled. "What... what did they...?"

Chara let out long, deep laugh. "Sansy, I'm disappointed! You didn't bring the human! I had a pun set up and everything!: Looks like someBONE else dirtied up that Soul of yours before I could!" They laughed again, the sound echoing throughout the hall. "Isn't that funny!?"  
"WHAT THA ACTUAL FUCK!?" Sans roared. "Are ya serious!? What the fuck are ya even doing here!?"  
Chara gave a sly smirk. "I guess it doesn't matter who pushes the button. Eventually it all Resets to this point, where it's you and me. It's always going to be you and me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.
> 
> Also, Asriel is some kinda flower ninja.


	37. PRELUDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a tiny transition chapter. Without it the chapters it's between seem sort of jarring. I thought about combining it with the next chapter, but I don't want to leave you with too big of a cliffhanger for what could be a week if I'm not able to update Thursday. It would just feel too cruel.

"CHARA, PLEASE STOP THIS!!" Asriel begged, sliding over to Chara. "You don't have to hurt anyone like---"

THUD

A sharp boot flew into Asriel's stem and forced him into the air. Sans took a few steps back and managed to catch the bruised flower.

Asriel's face grimaced. "Cha...ra...."  
"You were a pawn, idiot," Chara spat. "Get over it."  
Sans glared before resting Asriel against a column. "Just stay put." The skeleton straightened up and walk back to the middle of the hall.

"You know, Sansy," Chara started. "If Asgore wasn't so stubborn about staying here and reminiscing, I would have come after her myself. But his sorrow made him an easy target and set things in motion to draw her here: Forcing him to see Toriel's death over and over again made him order Undyne to kill your little human. How delightful to discover she had gotten pregnant with a Boss Level Monster. I'm sure that makes her Soul all the more stronger. Of course, I'd have to find a way to kill the little spawn inside it, but with that sort of Soul, one of Determination with the strength of a Boss Level Monster, I would never die! I'd be too strong, too determined to!" Chara laughed again, loud and proud.

"How are you going to fight them?" Asriel whispered just loud enough for only Sans to hear.  
"They'll probably use Asgore's magic and Asgore fights like Toriel: Lots of fire projectiles. Simple enough ta handle. I just need ta fuck up Asgore's body enough so Chara can't use it. Once they pop out, it's just a matter of crushin' their Soul," the skeleton smirked.  
"Sans, listen," Asriel started. "Please, no matter how bad things get, don't Reset!" he pleaded. "That will be an almost guaranteed win for them. No matter what, don't Reset!"

Sans' smirk only grew as he summoned multiple Gaster Blasters and thick bones. "I don't plan ta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this story is almost over and *vomits rainbows*


	38. ALMOST LIKE OLD TIMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100,000, 97,800, 86,500, 75,100....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 6000 hits. :3

"Well, I guess it's really like any other fight between us," Sans smirked. He pointed a phalange and all of his blasters fired.   
Chara cackled as they leapt into the air, dodging the initial barrage. Their back bumped into something though, making them twist around.

Bones greeted them.

"WHAT!?"

Sans' smirk grew. "Unending Rain."

The bones pierced into Chara's back, forcing them into the ground, face first. A barrage of bones followed.

"Pathetic," Sans spat. "Maybe that body is too heavy fer ya?"

There was an echoing screech and a towering wisp of fire blew back the bones. Chara stood bruised, but not broken. They thrust their hands forward, shooting large fireballs.

"Gaster!" Sans cried.

The blasters gathered in front of Sans and fired. Though they took out the fireballs, there was nothing to stop the towering wave of fire.

"Shit!" Sans tossed up his hands, drawing up a huge wall of bones. The flame wave hit full force, blackening the bones and throwing up smoke. "Come on, hold... hold...," Sans grimaced, trying to fuse as much reinforcing magic as he could into the wall. "Shit!"

The wall began to crack.

Sans began to step backward as chunks of bone splintered off and shot into the air. _This is crazy! I've never fought Asgore before, has he always been this strong!? Or has Chara's Soul gotten more powerful?_

The bone wall shook and with loud **CRACK** , snapped and blew apart. The force of the flame blew Sans backwards into the front wall and he took the brunt of the flaming assault.

For long seconds, he could smell his clothes and skull burning.

When the fire petered out, Sans fell skull first into the floor, sizzling.

Chara exploded with laughter. "Who's the pathetic one now!?"  
"You... are...," Sans coughed up soot. "That only did ten thousand." The skeleton gave a pained smirk as he wobbled to his feet. "But, s'good ya ain't holdin' back. It means I don't need ta either. Gaster Unlock!"

Blasters filled the air. "Forget holdin' back! **SCORCH EARTH TACTIC THIS PLACE!!!"**

Fanged mouths opened in unison, all aimed at Chara. They started charging up.

_EEEEEEEEEE_

Sans gave a fanged grin. "Bye bye."

**BOOOOOOOOM**

The shockwave shattered the windows, blew back the columns. The initial blast tore up the floor, ripping up tiles.

"SA-SAANS!" Asriel cried, wrapping his stem around a sliding column.   
"ALMOST OVER!" Sans reassured, somehow still standing in the driving wind.

Long seconds passed before the blasters stopped firing and vanished, now empty. Smoke filled the area, shifting bit by bit, revealing a mauled figure.

"Huh, yer still in one piece," Sans noted. "I'm kinda impressed."

"One piece" may have been a generous compliment. Asgore's body was bubbling from the heat and was more melted mess than anything. Sans could just see Chara's Red Soul. Cracks laced the entire heart shape.

 _Another strong hit should do it,_ Sans thought and summoned four walls of thick bones around Chara. They glanced around, glaring.

"Coffin of Bone!"

The four walls rushed towards their target.

"NAAA!!" Chara screamed and drew Asgore's scythe. They hit the ground with the blade, unleashed some sort of wave which popped them up, then over, the closing walls. The walls slammed into each other with sickening **SMACKS** , then crumbled to pieces.

Chara landed, then swung the blade three times, releasing two purple waves and one yellow wave.

Sans heard his brother's voice in the back of his mind. _Just think of purple stop signs._

Stop, stop, go! Sans dove into the yellow wave---

Straight into a purple one.

A shock rocked his body and he screamed, falling and curling up on the floor. He heard Chara walk up beside him and cracked open a socket.

The scarlet red scythe was being raised over Chara's head.

Sans rolled out of the way as the scythe slammed into the ground, throwing up tile. He summoned a long bone and blocked more of Chara's swings, some of which were releasing purple and yellow waves.

Stop, go! Stop, stop, go, go! Sto---

SLIIIIICE

The scythe cut open Sans' sweater revealing his Soul. A few more slices reduced him to 300,000 HP.

How much HP did Chara have left? Sans didn't know. Up until now, the two had just fought until the Reset button showed up and then the fight turned into a bloody race.

But, of course, this timeline was different.

 _Doesn't matter,_ Sans thought, holding out his bone like a heavy sword. _All Souls have a limit and I'm about ta break theirs._

Sans charged forward, dodging around Chara's wide swings. He smirked. _They swing wide just like Undyne._ Dodge another swing, charge forward. Bone pierced flesh, but Sans had aimed too low to pierce Soul.  
 _Doesn't matter, less HP anyway._  
He pulled back as Chara swung down.

Scythe landed on 'sword' and snapped the bone.

 _Shit!!_ , Sans panicked. Chara had never broken his bone sword before. _Too stong!_

Chara smirked and swung across, catching Sans in his right humerus through his jacket.

**CRACK**

**"FUCK!"**

Chara yanked back and pulled Sans' entire arm out of the socket, then out of the hole in the sleeve.

 **"GODS, FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"** Sans wailed, falling to his knees and gripping his empty socket. He burst into sobs.

200,000 HP.

Chara's laugh caught his attention and Sans watched as the scythe rose again. He tried to pop backwards, but Chara caught his femur and pulled.

**"NO! NO! NO!"**

**POP**

Sans screamed again, the wail ripping through the air. He sobbed, yelled, cursed.

100,000, 97,800, 86,500, 75,100....

Sans rolled over to his armless side, tears spilling down his cheekbones. He tried to get away from a circling Chara, but he couldn't move, he couldn't crawl away.

He could see the shadow of the scythe loom over him.

_No... no! I can't die! I can't die here!!_

SLICE

A breathless scream.

45, 90--- **0**.

///

A pain rips through your chest---

No, your Soul.

You shoot up in the bed, frantic, and pull out your Soul.

The white swirl is dulling in color, fading from shades of white to shades of grey to shades of black.

Darker.... Darker....

"No... No! No! NO! Sans, please, no! Don't do this! Don't do this to me, please!! I... we... we need you! Don't do this!!!"

///

Everything blurred, went black.

Something shattered.

  
**[Your Soul was destroyed]**

**GAME OVER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0 CREDITS LEFT


	39. RESET SAVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then use mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Souls linger even after the body is destroyed. I wonder what that all entails.

**[...But It Refused.]**

 

Sans' sockets slid open. He was... no where. Black surrounded him.

Except for two glowing, neon yellow buttons.

RESET SAVE

_Reset.... No, I can't Reset. If I do that, everythin' might go back ta the Ruins. Save.... Save what?_

He watched pieces of a broken white Soul appear in front of him.

_Is that me?_

Sans reached out and gathered the pieces.

_...Sans...._

The skeleton gave a confused glare. "...Babydoll?" _Is she... talkin' ta me through her Soul? Oh... I guess because she has a piece of mine, we're kinda connected. So... she must... does she feel this?_

_...I don't know... if you can hear me right now... but please... please, don't... don't leave us like this._

"Babydoll... I... I can hear ya, Babydoll!" Sans cried, tears spilling down his cheekbones. "I... I don't know what ta do, I... Babydoll... I'm scared...." He pulled the pieces closer, sobbing. "What do I do...?"

_...Stay with me... Don't give up, just... stay... stay determined!_

"I can't! I'm not... I'm not strong enough...." he admitted.

_...Then... use me._

Sans blinked. "What?"

_...Use my Determination!_

A candy red heart appeared. Her Soul. Sans watched the Soul float over to the SAVE button.

click!

SAVE

_...Use as much as you need! Just stay determined!_

Tears spilling from his sockets, he held her Soul in his hand. His whispered her name. "Thank you."

_I won't... I won't waste this._

**SAVE complete! Loading File....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job, Reader. You SAVED him. =3


	40. DETERMINATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can't all be the hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. This is another one that had a lot of editing in it. I hope it's a good enough plot twist for you. ;3

Chara gave a loud laugh as they cradled Sans' shattered Soul. "Well, it's not idea, but it might still prove useful even like this."

The Soul shards pulled away from Chara's hand. A red eye widen. "WHAT!? How---"

They stared as a small red heart appeared and pulled the white shards back together, forming a white heart around itself. Bones wrapped around the heart, followed by clothes and a reborn monster fell to his knees. He threw off a wave of ruby red magic, like a quick flash of fire.

"WHAT IS THIS!!!" Chara wailed.

Sans wobbled to his feet and opened his sockets. His pinpoints now looked like his Soul, a red heart within a white one. Again he flared up with magic.

"Whoa. So... this is what Determination feels like...," Sans spoke to himself. He squeezed his phalanges into a fist, trying to gain more control. _Okay, I got this... I won't let this go ta waste, Babydoll._

He glared over at Chara who looked on the verge of exploding.

Teeth grinding, they spat out, "Ho-how di-did you... come ba-back!!"

Sans shrugged and gave his trademark smirk. "I guess I'm just _too determined ta die."_

Chara's eye twitched. They charged with a scream, scythe raised to swing.

"Gaster."

A gigantic blaster appeared over Sans' head, this one white with red stripes, pinpoints matching Sans'.

"Scorch Earth Tactic."

_EEEEEEEEEEEEE_

**BOOOOOOM**

Right on target.

Chara erupted with a bone chilling scream as the overpowering wave of magic tore at Asgore's body. As the barrage ended, Chara was forced from their host.

For a few seconds, Asgore had total clarity. He reached out to something only he could see.

"...My... My family...."

And then he turned to dust.

"NOOOOOO!" Asriel screeched from underneath a column.

Sans ran over to the trapped flower and lifted the column. "Go!"

Asriel scrambled over to the dust as two Souls appeared. "Mom... Dad...." Asriel whimpered, tears spilling as he cradled their Souls.

Only a few steps away, rubble was pushed aside, and a bloody hand reached into the air. The hand slammed down and pushed, pulling a torn body out of the pile of stoney debris. Chara rose from the mess, body broken, bloody and bruised. Their Soul was laced with even more cracks.

"it's no **USE**. no one has **MORE DETERMINATION** than i do!"

"We'll see about that, " Asriel growled.   
Chara cracked a smirk. "And **WHAT** are you going to do, **PAWN?"**  
"Make up for my mistake!" Asriel cried.  
Chara stared before bursting with a long cackle. "Such an **IDIOT!!"**  
Sans only blinked, the glare on Asriel's face telling him the flower was serious. "Wait a minute, what are ya gonna---"  
"I brought them here, Sans. It's my fault everything happened...," Asriel admitted in a low voice.   
"But, ya couldn't have known this was gonna happen!" Sans cried, stomping back over. "Just let me--"   
"NO!" Asriel cried. "I'm going to fix this!" He glared back up at Chara who stared back with a twisted smile. "I won't let you hurt anyone again---Human or Monster, Underground and Surface!" Asriel held his parents' Souls close. "Mom, Dad. Please. Help me...."

There was dazzling flash of white light, so blinding Sans had to turn away. The light faded seconds later and Sans was able to look back at--  
"...Asriel?"

His body had changed, no longer a flower, but a young adult--- a tall, regal, goat-like monster, adorned in midnight black and admiral blue robes. His eyes, a chilling arctic blue, gave Chara a stern glare.

"CHARA!!" he roared.

Chara's confused stare turn up into a curling smile and narrowing eyes. Another bout of laughter. " **IDIOT! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO,** no matter what form **YOU** take, you can't **KILL ME! I'M TOO DETERMINED!"**  
"So am I," Asirel whispered to himself. He held out his hands, gathering a rainbow ball of light.

_AHHHHHHHH_

"HYPER LIGHT FIRE BLAST!!"

A rainbow of fire exploded from Asriel hands and slammed into Chara's cracking body. The explosion's wind was enough to slide Sans back against the back wall and force his sockets closed. He only opened them when a scream shattered the air.

"nnnooooo **OOOOOOOO**!" Chara's Soul shrieked as their body reformed. "I REFUSE! NOW DIE ALREADY!!!"  
A wave of inky black energy released from Chara's Soul and slammed into Asriel's body, knocking him down a few thousand HP.

"Asriel!" Sans screamed, running forward. "GASTER, SCORCH EARTH TACTIC!!!"

_EEEEEE_

**BOOOOOOOM**

"I... I!" Chara screeched out. "I REFUSE!" They unleashed another wave of darkness.

Sans slid in front of Asriel and summoned up a wall of bones. The wave split and shot off along the face of the wall upon impact. "You can't fight them alone, let me help me!"

"Wait! Let me try something, please!" Asriel called. Sans watched the FIGHT System trigger, bringing up a list of commands for Asriel to choose one.  

FIGHT ITEM ACT MERCY

MERCY

SPARE

***ASRIEL CHOSE TO SPARE CHARA**

"Wait, you can SPARE, too?" Sans asked.  
Asriel gave a sad smile. "All it takes is a little love. If I can get through to them, maybe... maybe I can---"

***CHARA REFUSES TO BE SPARED.**

"Pathetic," Chara spat. "You think **I WANT** your pity, your **LOVE!?** I want it all destroyed, **ALL BACK TO ZERO!** And then.... and then...." Their body swayed for a moment, hunched over, arms hanging as breath hissed in and out of their mouth.

The two monsters stared. For a second, Chara looked so small, so lonely. So scared.

"I just want it to go back," Chara whispered before screaming. "GO BACK! **BACK TO ZERO!"**

***CHARA ATTACKS**

Another black wave. Another series of attacks. Another Refusing.

As Chara began to Refuse again, Asriel growled through clenched teeth, "This isn't working. Their level of Determination is immeasurable. Has it gotten stronger with each Reset?"  
"We gotta finish 'em off!" Sans yelled. "We sure as hell can't Reset, especially if their Determination's been gettin' stronger because of it!"  
"There is one thing I can do," Asriel spoke, face straight.   
Sans looked at the odd expression. "What....what are ya gonna do?"  
Asriel turned to Sans and held out his hand. "Hyper Light Fire Blast."  
"Wha---"

The blast careened into Sans at point blank range, tossing him back.

20,000 HP

Sans wailed. "WHY!? I JUST GOT ALL MY HP BACK! WHY DID YOU----!?"  
"Because, knowing you, you wouldn't have left if I had asked you to do so. Now you're weak enough to be SPARED," Asriel explained. "I'll SPARE you so you can get away."  
Sans blinked. "What? WHAT!? WHAT ARE YA DOING!?"  
"Being a Prince, protecting everyone, everything," Asriel answered. "As long as I don't take my next turn, we'll be stuck in this FIGHT. Chara is too proud to run away. They'll stay here until their next turn rolls around just so they can finish me off. As long as I don't let that happen, they won't be able to hurt anyone."  
Sans' sockets widen. "But, ya don't know how long ya'll be stuck like that!!"  
"It doesn't matter," Asriel gave a small smile. "As long as I've got my parents beside me, I'll be fine. So, go!" Asriel ordered, voice stern. "Once you're outside, seal this place, so if I fail somehow, Chara can't get out. And tell everyone... tell everyone to keep living!"

***ASRIEL IS SPARING YOU**

The Prince nodded, smiling again. "Go on."  
Sans stared up at Asriel and he could have sworn that he could see both Asgore and Toriel beside him, smiling, nodding, telling Sans to go.

Tears spilling down his cheekbones, Sans hit SPARE.

The System began to slide Sans out of the FIGHT.

"And Sans...," Asriel called, voice soft. "No matter how bad things get.... don't Reset, okay?"

***YOU ESCAPED SAFELY. 0 GOLD EARNED. 0 HOSTILITY POINTS GAINED.**

~

Tired in all sense of the word, Sans stumbled his way back through New Home to the door leading to the Core, only to find the exit crowded by monsters.  
"We heard explosions all the way in Waterfall!"  
"Is everything all right!?"  
"Was it the King!?"

Sans rubbed his skull. He sighed. All he really wanted to do was sleep, but...

"The king and queen are gone," Sans started. "Right now, the Prince is holding back the force that may have been responsible for the Resets. He requested that we seal this place up so the demon can't get out. It'll take a lot of powerful magic, but it's the best we can do. That... and keep living. He told me to tell you all to keep living." Sans' voice fell quiet. "That's the best we can do now, too...." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Sansy, seeing you go through all this makes me tired, too.


	41. HOLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know how I love my tiny transition chapters. :3 But after everything we've been through, I think we could use a little break.

Days later, Sans stepped out of the elevator. He didn't expect to get shuffled backward and he panicked a moment before realizing someone was burying their way under his coat.

Her.

He wrapped arms around her and held her long enough that the elevator doors closed again.

They didn't say anything for a long time, just held each other.

He kissed the top of her head a few times and she murmured.

"I saw it."  
"Saw what?"  
"Everything. After I gave you my Determination, I could see through your eyes when I looked into my Soul. I saw... I saw what the Prince did.... Sans... it's not fair. It's not fair he's stuck up there after everything that happened."

Her tears dotted his shirt.

"That's why we gotta make it count, babydoll. We gotta keep goin', like he wanted. We gotta keep livin' for him, for all three of 'em."  
"Sans, it...."  
"I know. It's okay ta be sad fer a while, but ya can't stay like that. Ya gotta get up and keep goin'."  
She nodded, though, she still trembled with tears.  
"We'll be okay, baby. It might take a while, but we'll be okay."  
"Sans."  
"Hm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love ya, too, babydoll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day.


	42. BROTHERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to have a break in it and switch to another scene, but, one, I didn't like the change in subject, and two, I thought Sans and Papy could use a chapter to themselves. Reader and Sans got one after he came back, and I wanted to do the same with Sans and Papy because, as much as they scream at each other, they really do care about each other and I wanted to explore that a little bit.

"...Uh, hey...."

An cacophony of words exploded out of the receiver.

Sans sighed and held the phone away from his skull as Papyrus wailed.

**"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU THINK I DON'T WATCH TV!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? LETTING HER FIGHT LIKE THAT! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO THE BABY!? DO YOU REALIZE HOW IRRESPONSIBLE YOU WERE BEING!? IF ANYTHING HAD HAPPENED TO HER OR THE BABY I WOULD HAVE NEVER FORGIVEN YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!"**

"Please, stop screamin'."  
"...Sans?"  
"Everythin' is fine, Papyrus. She's fine, the baby is fine. We're stayin' at the lab until the baby's born."  
"...Sans, you haven't called in days..."  
"I... I know. It took a lot longer to do the cloaking and sealing spells and then to convince Undyne of guarding the gate we made."  
"...Excuse me?"  
"Uh, sorry," Sans rubbed the back of his skull, then recapped the fight.  
"My word."  
"It got pretty bad, yeah," Sans murmured. "Babygirl's gotten kinda clingy. Not that I mind, but I had to sneak downstairs to the lobby while she was sleepin' to call ya."  
"I see. But, she's fine?"  
"She's fine."  
"And the baby...?"  
"Fine."  
"And, and you.... Sans, you... you died for a moment."  
"I... I guess, yeah."  
"Sans, you idiot!" Papyrus spat, sniffing. "We already lost father, I can't... I can't...."  
"I... I'm sorry," Sans whispered back, rubbing a socket. "Shit, if it weren't for Babydoll, I... shit, I wouldn't...."  
"Sans, you protect that girl, you hear me!?"  
"I hear ya. I will. I... I owe her that much, she... shit, she gave up some of her Soul to save me...." Sans rubbed a socket again. "Hey, Papy?"  
"Yes?"   
"I... I never asked you how you felt about us... about me and Babygirl."  
"Well, honestly... I sort of thought you'd just... ignore her?"  
Sans blinked. "Ignore her?"  
"Like all the other girls you get tired of."  
"That's different!" Sans cried, hand tossing in the air. "Those are quickies. Ya ain't supposed ta get attached ta quickies. Babygirl's just... different. I think, even if I hadn't knocked 'er up, I woulda tried ta get her fer the long term. She's just... well, she's hot fer starters."  
"Sans."  
The older skeleton could hear his brother's sockets lidding in annoyance. "Okay, okay," he smirked. "She's... hot, resourceful, smart, got a little fire in her, doesn't give up easily, really fuckin' hot and her pussy---"  
"SANS!"  
The large skeleton jumped out of his daydream. "Oh, shit, bro, I'm sorry...what were we talking about? Oh, yeah, how ya felt 'bout us. Well, um...how do ya feel now?"  
"I'm... surprised."  
Sans blinked. "Yeah?"  
"You just never seemed like the responsible type."  
Sans sunk onto the privacy booth holding the phone. He could see his brother's smug face, hand up in knowing. "Okay, yeah, that... kinda hurts, but, I see ya point."  
"Well, you never took your actual job seriously."  
"Yep."  
"And all the girls you fool around with."  
"Quickies!"  
"You seemed more interested in acting like a mafia boss. I was surprised to find out you had all those side... "jobs". I didn't think you had the willpower to keep up with all your... contacts."  
"Well, I mean---"  
"I mean, I can't even get you to clean your room or show up to work on time and but here you were, organizing all sorts of fun punishments for other monsters. I have to admit, when I found out about everything, I was proud of you for that."  
"Aw, thanks."  
"I just wish you had the same creativity and enthusiasm for your _actual_ job."  
Sans' teeth shifted as his sockets lidded. "Hrmm."  
"But, look at you. Father would be proud, Sans."  
Sans' breath caught in his throat. "I... you think so?"  
Papyrus murmured in agreement. "Of course. If _I'm_ proud of you, he certainly would be."  
"Gods, and I thought I was the conceited one."  
"No, you're the lazy one that will only work if it benefits him. It's appalling and inspirational all at once."  
Sans burst into a bout of laughter. After he settled down, he continued. "Hey, Papy, why don't ya come out here for a bit? I'm sure tha town would be okay without ya for a few days."  
Papyrus fell silent for a moment. "I... I don't know Sans...."

Sans shifted on the table attached to the privacy booth. He figured his brother would react as much. He hadn't been able to go to lab after their father's death, keeping himself busy by patrolling the town and designing traps. But, for some reason, Sans really wanted to see his little brother. He could only imagine that near death experiences made one a bit more sentimental.

"Look, I know seein' dad's lab is still hard for ya. It was a little hard fer me, too, 'specially with Alphys still here."  
"Oh, wow. How did that go?"  
"We reached an understanding, yeah. The lab is pretty much the same overall. Downstairs is shut down."  
"Oh." Papyrus' voice perked up a bit, surprised most likely. "Well, I suppose that's for the best."  
"Yeah, there was some other stuff.... I'll have ta tell ya about it later," Sans smirked. "I mean, if ya think ya can keep a secret." He pulled the receiver away when he heard Papyrus gasp.

**"BROTHER, I AM APPALLED! HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT I AM UNABLE TO KEEP A SECRET! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM THE MOST TRUSTWORTHY MONSTER IN SNOWDIN, PERHAPS IN ALL OF THE UNDERGROUND! MANY MONSTERS HAVE ENTRUSTED ME WITH ALL TYPES OF SENSITIVE INFORMATION THAT WILL GO WITH ME WHEN I FINALLY DUST, WHICH WILL BE QUITE SOME TIME IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! SO I WILL KEEP SUCH SECRETS FOR HUNDREDS, IF NOT, THOUSANDS OF YEARS! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OTHERWISE!?"**

"Ya done?"  
"I AM... wait... did you... did you just say that to get me riled up?"  
"Yep," Sans chuckled.  
"YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! AN ABSOLUTE ASSHOLE!"  
Sans continued to bellow for long minutes. "Hey, hey!"  
"WHAT!?"  
"Can ya come out here or not?"  
Papyrus sucked in a breath. "I... I'll see what I can do, see if I can squeeze something into my schedule."  
Sans rolled the "heartpoints" he still had in his sockets. "Okay, okay, Take your time. Just...."  
"What?"  
"It might be any day now, ya know? I don't want you to miss anything."  
"Oh. Well, even if I miss the birth, I assure you I won't miss much after that."  
Sans smiled. "Thanks, bro."  
"Well, it is getting late and I have things to do early in the morning. Good night, brother."  
"Yeah.... Uh...."  
"What is it, Sans?"  
Sans blushed. "I, uh, shit. Don't like, die on me, or whatever."  
"Oh. Well, yes, I would appreciate you making an effort not to die on me as well. Good night, brother."  
"Night, bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UF Sans is a squishy marshmallow and UF Papy is a sweet dinner roll and I love them the most when they're on the same plate. :3


	43. MAXED OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too depressed to sleep, so here's tomorrow's chapter today (according to the CST zone)

"Well, how are we doing today?"  
"Fine. I'm getting a little plumb rather quickly, though."  
"Yes, yes, I see. I imagine the body is starting to develop and that is causing this expansion in your abdomen. Do I... have that right?"  
"Yes," You nod. "I just didn't think I'd develop a tummy so quickly. It's only been a few weeks."  
"Well, most monster pregnancies don't last very long," Alphys explains as she turns to the microscope. "Hm... the pattern hasn't encompassed the entire Soul quite yet, but it is certainly making progress. Well, just continue to take it easy and eat your nutrient blocks. I know they're not the tastiest thing, but they'll keep your strength up."  
You nod as she hands you a brown block, willing your Soul back into your chest.

"And how are you, Sans?" Alphys turns to the large skeleton leaning against the computer.  
Sans cracks open a socket. "Fine. Why?"  
"Hm, well, your eyes are still the same as they were during the fight," Alphys observed. "Does your Soul feel any different?"  
"Not really, but, uh, my stats are kinda...." Sans drew out his Soul to show to the dinosaur.  
She takes a glance and her eyes widen. "HOLY MOLY!"

**ATK 99, 999 [MAXED OUT]**   
**DEF 99, 999 [MAXED OUT]**   
**HP 999, 999 [MAXED OUT]**

"Yeah, Babydoll said the same thing," Sans replied, pulling his Soul back into his ribcage.

"Is this the power of Determination!?" Alphys cries, rubbing her head. "Amazing! The-there's no way we could have replicated something like that!!" She looks down, hand to her chin. "So, so, I guess being given the Trait works better than trying to force it? Yes, yes...." She starts to pace the room. "That makes sense, considering the fragility of Souls... if given instead of forced, yes, yes.... Intent, intent, of course!" she continues to mumble.

"Is... she going to be okay?" You ask.  
"Yeah," Sans waves off. " She's just in the zone. How ya doin', Babygirl?"  
"I'm fine," You smile.

The doors open and Mettaton strolls in, new body gleaming. "Hello, darlings!"  
You two grumble.  
"Ah...." Mettaton gives a nervous smile. "Still mad at me.... Yes, understandable." He walks over, fingers fidgeting against each other. "I really am sorry, dear...."  
"It's going to take a while for me to forgive you," You admit, arms crossed. "I get that Toriel was crazy and Undyne was following orders, but you... you tricked me and that hurt a lot, Mettaton."  
"I'm so sorry!" Mettaton burst into tears... somehow.  
"Like I said, it'll take some time," You look away. "But, I don't hate you or anything."  
"That's so nice to hear!" Mettaton cries. "Anything, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, darling!"  
You nod as Mettaton walks over to a still pacing Alphys.

You nestle into Sans' ribs when he hugs you from behind.  
"Say the word, Babygirl, and he's scrap metal."  
"No, no, it's fine," You say, stroking his phalanges. You look up at him. "Your sockets are really pretty like that."  
Sans blushes. "Well, ya know, it's 'cause of ya. I, uh, never thanked ya. It's 'cause of yer Determination, I was able ta come back." He kisses the top of your head. "Thank ya."  
"You don't have to thank me," You smile. "It's what you do for the people you love, silly."  
"Hrrmmmm," Sans mumbles against your neck. "Come on."  
"Huh?"  
"You've been up all day. Let's go back ta the room so ya can rest."  
"I'm fine," You giggle as Sans escorts you.   
"Yeah, ya hot, but that ain't ma point."  
You laugh.

You wish these sorts of days go on forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Next chapter should be a bit longer.


	44. HELLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HAPPENING!

"Babygirl, where ya at?"  
"Bathroom," You call.  
Sans strolls in. "Mmm, lookin' 'bout ready to pop there."  
You rub your large stomach. "I feel like I'm getting ready to, yeah." You smile and rub your tummy. "You know, dearest, you can come out whenever you're ready," You smile.

And then your Soul pops out.

Both you and Sans stare, eyes and sockets wide, mouths agape just a bit.

"...What?" You whisper  
"Why'd you---?" Sans starts.  
"It's not me!" You cry, staring at him, eyes still wide. "I---OH!" You grab your stomach, leaning over, using the sink to support you as a dull ache rips through your lower half. "Oh, Sans! I think---"  
"Babygirl, ya okay!?" Sans calls, stomping over.  
"Ooooh, it's... it's coming!" you groan. "That's why my Soul popped out! It must be getting ready to split!"  
"Shit, shit, okay," Sans takes a deep breath. He sort of walks side to side, hands shaking. "Okay, we, we gotta get ya to Alphys. Ya gotta take ya medicine. Okay, okay, I'm gonna pick ya up---ug, why are you dripping wet!?"  
"Water broke," You grimace as you answer.  
"Oh, right, right, shit," Sans shifts you in his arms. "There's, like, a lot of this. Shit, are ya okay?"  
"I'm fine, Sans," You reassure him. "Just get me to Alphys, okay? Deep breaths, Sans, remember what we practiced."  
"Okay, okay, deep breaths, deep breaths," Sans repeats, storming down the hall, through the lobby, elevator down to level one. Through the door.

"Alphys!"

"Sans, what is it!?" the dinosaur cries, stumbling down the stairs.  
"Baby's coming!"  
"Oh!" Alphys hands shoot up to her mouth. "Oh my! Well, all right then! To Exam Room Three!" Alphys orders, leading you two down the hall. Exam Room Three has a hospital bed surrounded by various equipment.

Sans rests you on the bed as Alphys prepares the IV full of the pain killer. You hiss a bit when the needle slides into your arm.

You glance at your Soul.

The spiral covers the heart in its entirety and a ghost image of your Soul begins to materialize.

Alphys gears up in gloves and a mask before removing your pants and panties.

You spread your legs.

"Oh, I see," Alphys says as she takes a peek. "This looks like what was in the books I managed to find in the dump. All right. We simply have to wait for her to dilate."  
"Ta wut?" Sans cocks a brow bone.  
"Wait for her... entrance to become large enough for the baby's head to come through," Alphys explains.  
"Oh, geez." Sans' skull drains of color. "Is this where the bones, uh... widen?"  
"Sans," You call. "Focus on me, okay? I---" You bare your teeth in pain.  
Sans squeezes your hand. "What's the deal, Alphys!? The pain killer ain't workin'!"  
"It takes time, Sans," Alphys glares, putting up a privacy curtain in the hopes that not seeing your lower half would calm him down a bit. She murmurs, "I wish I had time to test it, but---"  
Sans' sockets widen. "So, it might not even work!?"  
"It'll work," Alphys reassures, teeth clenched. "Pain killers are basic.... How are you feeling?" she asks you.  
"Fine, just...," You take a deep breath.  
Alphys begins to lift up the curtain again. "I'm going to poke around here.... All right. I can sort of feel a bit of pressure.... Okay, just keep breathing deeply and stay relaxed."  
Sans leans in closer. "You okay, babygirl?"  
"I'll be okay," You give a weak smile, squeezing his hand. "I... I'm a little scared, though," You admit. "What if---?"  
"Shhh," Sans leans in close, resting his skull on your shoulder. "Yer both gonna be okay, all right?"  
You nod as another ache tears through your abdomen. "Gods, that pain killer definitely isn't kicking in as strongly as it could be." You grimace. "But, I guess the contractions are going to start coming in faster."  
"Contractions?" Sans questions.  
"Ah, the pain that I'm feeling," You explain. "Helps me getting ready to push. Faster they come, the closer I am to----oooooh, geeeez." You tear up a little, which in turn makes Sans panic.  
"Baby, what do I do!?" he cries, breaths shaky.  
"Stop flailing around and give me your hand!" You growl.  
He does as you order and winces a bit when you squeeze his bones.

An hour rolls into a second one as you make small progress. You're exhausted already, gasping with sweat pouring down your face, soaking your shirt. The pain killer fully sweated out of your system, Sans cringes each time you squeeze his hand.

"Maybe...," You breath in as deep as you can. "I should have gone with an epidural."  
Sans' skull, also covered in sweat, rises up from the mattress. The red tint under his eyes is darker than normal. "A wut now?"  
Alphys gives a curious look.  
"Epidural. Pain killer that goes directly into your spine and---"  
"NO! No, no, no!" Sans nods. "Don't tell me about anymore wierd human stuff!"  
You laugh, a gentle chime in the small room. "Well, I've already made it this far, but, wow, it'd be great."  
Sans just squeezes your hand.

Another hour rolls by before you feel the urge to push.

You sit up. "Here we go."

You push. And push. And push.

An eternity passes by.

"Oh, I can see the head!" Alphys cries, her smile visible through the mask.  
Sans gives a tired smile. "Ya hear that, baby? Only a little more." he whispers. "You got this, baby."  
You nod and push, exhausted, entire body aching, sweat pouring.

Push. Push. Puuuuush.

"Ah, here we go!" Alphys wails.

You feel a slick, large mass slide out of your body, followed by a smaller mass, warm and wet. You Soul splinters, a small pink heart appearing.

A new Soul.

The Soul vanishes from your view, heading behind the privacy curtain.

Then you hear crying.

"Success!" Alphys cries, tears streaming down her face. "It's a girl!"

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!" Sans is gasping as Alphys wraps up the baby and gives her to you before she starts cleaning up afterbirth, the smaller mass you felt earlier.

The first thing you notice is her skull with a little tuff of hair on top the same color as yours. She cries a bit longer before she settles down and you can see her heart-shaped pinpoints match your eyes. Her body is half flesh, half skeletal, bones exposed from her elbows and knees down. Her lower spine is also visible. You admit to yourself that this will take some getting used to, but she's still cute in her own "litty bitty baby" way.

You smile. "She's so tiny. Hello there, precious. Oh, Novella. That's the name you chose for a girl, right?"  
Sans nods. He can't take his sockets off her.  
You dry her off a bit. "Here."  
Sans blinks. "What?"  
"Hold her."  
Sans jerks away, hands up. "Ah, geez, what!? No, I... oh, geez, I haven't held something this tiny since Paps was a kid. I don't...."  
"Sans," You call, voice soft.  
Heart-shaped pinpoints stare at you.  
"Deep breaths," You remind him.  
Sans nods, takes deep breaths. He walks back over and holds out his hands. "O-okay."  
You lean over a bit. "Just support her head. There you go."

Sans cradles his daughter against one arm, his other hand resting on her tiny body, atop her blanket. "Wow... I... helped make you...," he whispers.

Novella squirms a bit and stretches out a tiny, bony hand. Sans pokes at her tiny fist and her hand springs open to take hold of his distal phalange. Her grip is strong, but so tiny and comforting.

A dam breaks as Sans sockets begin to stream tears down his cheekbones. "Oh, gods.... Ya are tha most precious thing! I'm never gonna let ya go! I'm gonna protect ya forever!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vomits feels*
> 
> Wow, what was that, a three, four hour labor? Not bad, Reader. I've heard they can last a lot longer than that, especially with the first kid. 
> 
> If you're wondering how I chose the gender of the kid, it was a coin toss. Like, I just took a quarter out of our change jar and tossed out. That said, I'd like to put Quill somewhere in a future story for readers who prefer a son over a daughter. :3
> 
> Also, I was inspired by a Soriel baby when designing Novella as far as the limbs go. I thought it was sort of cute. 
> 
> Finally, I've been trying to figure out where the placenta would go in this scenario. Maybe Novella started off human, so the placenta connected to her belly button like normal, but as she grew, she got all bony and it just disconnected? That would explain the hair tuff, too.... Am I thinking too hard about skelebaby births? I'm thinking too hard about this, aren't I?
> 
> Well, enjoy your skelebaby girl. :3


	45. TOO PURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too pure for this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you know what you want? More Skeletons gushing over a Skelebaby. :3

"UHHHAAAAHHH!" Papyrus squeals. "My niece! Such preciousness!!" He holds the baby to his cheek.

The moment Sans had told him the news, Papyrus had dropped everything (literally, he had just dropped the phone) and ran (literally) all the way to Hotland. He had burst into the lab, screaming, "WHERE IS SHE, WHERE IS SHE!!?"

"I don't think I've even seen your brother so happy," You admit.  
"It's kinda weird seein' him like this, to be honest," Sans replies, sitting in a small chair next to your bed.   
"Sans, she's an angel!" Papyrus cooed. "And Novella, such a wonderful name." He peered down at her dozing form, sweet smile on his face. "Dad would have adored you...," he whispers. "He'd probably pick you up and never put you down, just like he did with us."  
"Aw, man," Sans gives a gruff laugh. "We'd probably never see Novella. Dad woulda had her in the lab, pointing out shit and we'd be like, 'she's not even a week old, she has no idea what ya talkin' 'bout, old man.'"  
"'But it's never too early, Sansy!' That's what he'd say," Papyrus hummed, sockets still glued on Novella's murmuring face.  
You smile. These two get along so well when they weren't screaming at each other.  
"Sans, were you going to teach her about the Core?" Papyrus asks.  
"Oh...," Sans rubs his face. "Eh, I don't know. If she's interested, I guess. I can at least teach her basic stuff, in case somethin' happens ta me or Alphys."  
Papyrus continues, voice a bit hesitant. "Were you... going to pick up where father left off then?"

Sans rubs the back of his skull. "I kinda... told him I would...."  
His brother blinks and you look on, curious.   
"When did you do that?" Papyrus asks.

Sans sighs. "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I think his ghost, or... somethin', is hanging around." He leans over on his lap, rubs the back of his skull more. "I... see him sometimes, or things happen that I know he'd do. That's crazy, right?" He leans back in the chair. "I think I just still miss him a lot is all. Been under a lot of stress, too, so maybe that's it."  
"Hm..." Papyrus mumbles. "Perhaps...."

The two continue their chatter as you go into thought. For some reason, that warning the river person gave you slips into your mind.

But, before you can say anything, the door opens and Undyne strolls in.

Sans perks up. "Yo, fish, I hope ya got some good replacements to watch that Barrier we set up. Don't need anyone gettin' curious and tryin' to get in... or somethin' gettin' out," he finishes in a low murmur.   
Undyne scoffs, tossing her head back with a curt laugh. "I hire and depend on only the best, skeleton. Word has spread that the little spawn has been born. I wanted to see exactly what it was that drove you to fight me so intensely."  
Sans looks like he's about to say something to be a smart ass, but he just tosses his arms back behind the chair.

Undyne strolls over to Papyrus and peers down at Novella. Her gaze is stern, but... curious, perhaps? "Huh. Tiny."  
"Well, I mean, she's only days old," Sans replies.   
"Hm...," Undyne strokes her chin. "I guess she's... cute...."  
"Of course, she's cute!" Sans agrees, leaning forward on a knee as if to emphasize his point. He gives a proud smirk, before his expression falls and he slumps back in the chair. "Oh no...," he whispers.  
"What's wrong?" You ask.  
Sans turns to you. "Well, you're fucking hot, so, obviously, Novella's gonna grow up to be attractive to all the guys. Or girls. Doesn't matter!" He leans in closer, voice dropping low. "Monsters are gonna wanna.... **date her."** He says the last two works with an ominous growl.  
"Oh." You blink. "Well, that's---"  
"DATE HER!?" Papyrus interrupts with a wail. "NO!" He pulls Novella up to his cheekbone again. "Novella must remain pure and innocent forever! No one can date her!"  
Sans crosses his arms and nods in agreement. "Yep. I'm just gonna have to ta kill anyone who tries to date her. That's the only solution."  
You flinch. "What, no!!" You cry out, knowing that Sans probably isn't bluffing.  
Undyne steps up with a grin. "And you can dump the dust near the castle since no one is allowed up there anyway," she offers.  
"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" You yelp.  
Sans side-sockets you. "That what do you suggest, babydoll?"  
"DON'T KILL ANYONE!" You cry at him.  
Sans stares. "...That's a terrible suggestion, babygirl."  
"I agree, that's not going to solve anything," Papyrus adds.  
"Why would you even suggest something like that?" Undyne growls.

You sigh, putting your face in your hands. "Gods Below....," You whisper. At this rate, you're going to have to watch Sans, his brother and possibly Undyne more than your own newborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! I tend to write short chapters or break up ridiculously long ones because they're faster to edit (though sometimes they're short to serve as "bridges" between arcs and slow down things a bit.)
> 
> So here's the process right now: I write all these stories in advance (for example, the first draft of TMB has been finished since November) which gives chapters time enough to stew. When I get to a chapter, I type it up and edit it accordingly. Sometimes, it's just grammatical stuff, adding a sentence here or there. Sometimes new chunks are added to flesh out stuff or help a chapter and events flow better (the chapter where you chat with Sans after the "marshmallow incident" comes to mind. That wasn't apart of the first draft). If a chapter is long to begin with, I can spend an extra hour or so editing it and I know the longest I've gone has been 2 hours. Editing is not fun, but it's necessary. T_T
> 
> While it doesn't necessarily eat into the day, I do have other art projects that can take just as long (I also draw, and even "simple" pencil stuff can take 2 or 3 hours). However, I would like to give you longer chapters in the future. I've started typing up these shorter chapters the night before they go out and that does seem to help cut down on editing time the next day, so that might be a solution. I do have a story in the works that seems to be producing long chapters, so I guess we'll be able to really test out that theory then. I also plan on moving story days around a bit once everything finishes out, so that should help, too. 
> 
> So, yeah, longer chapters in the future, let's aim for that in the next batch of stories! =D
> 
> But, oh my gods, we're getting so close to the end of TMB. I'm not sure if I just want to post it all up next week at this point or keep to the schedule. 
> 
> No, I don't want this ride to end yet. ;___;


	46. GIFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit, dad get some... wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods, we're so close to the end, I think I'm gonna cry ;_; Like, I can count the number of chapters left on one hand now. I'm so sad but so excited all at once! It's an odd feeling, indeed.
> 
> I also want to credit Amashi_zaino for showing me the Disoluta font. I felt it was perfect for Novella, so I made it her middle name. So, Novella Disoluta Skeleton. Not sure if I'l keep the skeleton as a last name, but the mention of "you're a Skeleton now and Skeletons always blah blah blah" comes up a bit in the sequel, so yeah, it might stay like that. 
> 
> Speaking of the sequel, I have a rough ending planned, so now writing it should be a lot easier!

You roll over, awaken by another bout of Sans' snoring. You have to applaud his ability to sleep so well in chairs, but, geez, you can't wait to get home so you could sleep in your own bed where Sans didn't snore.

You sit up, drowsy, and look over at Novella's crib. "Alphys?"

Someone was standing over the crib.

Someone too tall to be Alphys.

You scream. "SANS!!"  
He jolts awake, magic flashing around him for a second. "SHIT, SHIT, WHAT!?"  
"THAT!!" You point at the crib.  
Sans shifts around and freezes up before letting out a breath. "Holy. Shit. Old man, what in the fuck....?"  
"Old man?" You question before your face drains of color. "Oh my gods, the ghost of your dad really is floating around here...."

The shadow shifts a bit, ducking its stark white head below its shoulders, as if saying "Sorry, sorry."

Sans gets up and walks over to the tall... ghost? He seems a bit more than that, as he's not transparent and he's very aware of what's going around him, unlike other ghosts who relived their deaths or other scenes from their lives. He was definitely here, but at the same time, you felt he was still... out of reach, somehow.

"Didn't I tell ya ta get some rest already?" Sans starts, berating his father. "I"m startin' ta think ya ain't really dead. ... And if that's the case, I guess I owe Alphys an actual apology...."

He responds to Sans by moving his hands in specific patterns. Speaking in hands?

"Wait, slow down," Sans requests. "What now? Wanted to... see her? Oh... Gift? What gift?"  
He reaches into his cloak (shadows?) and pulls out---  
"...Did ya make this fer her?" Sans asks, taking the tiny pink and white blaster from him. Sans sighs. "She's, like, a week old, dad!... _Never too early!"_ he translates as his father smiles.   
Sans smiles back. "Thanks, dad," he says, walking over to put the blaster on the bedside table. He turns back around, sockets arched a bit in concern. "Dad... where are ya?"  
He cocks his cracked skull to the side before answering, Sans translating.

 _"Hard to say. Just still here._ Oh. Okay. Alphys doesn't know, huh? ... _Please don't tell. Might blame herself for this. Get depressed again. Don't want that._ Okay, I won't tell, but, huh... not sayin' not to show up at all, but, if you really can't be "here" maybe you shouldn't?" His father smiles. _"Understood. Can I say hello to her?"_

Sans looks back at you. "Uh, yeah, but she doesn't speak... I'll have ta keep translatin'."  
His father nods and slides... glitches? over to you. A few signs.

"He says, _Hello, I'm Gaster. I hope I didn't scare you. It's nice to finally meet you. I hope_... Oh, dad, come on."  
"What did he say?" You ask.  
Sans sighs. _"I hope Sans hasn't caused you too much trouble. He can be a little hot-headed sometimes."_  
You burst into laughter. Gaster seems pleased by this. You look up at him. "Hm... you're not the one I saw in Waterfall, are you?"  
 _"Oh? Maybe? Yes, I might have caught a glimpse of you there, but I can't be certain."_  
"I see.... The boat person told me to 'beware the man who speaks in hands.'"  
Gaster's cheek puffs out and his sockets lid. _"Oh, that guy. They're always saying frightening things like that."_  
You give a confused glare. "What, so they were trying to scare me?"  
 _"I believe so."_  
You blink. "Why!?"  
 _"For the laughs, I suppose."_  
You pout a bit, lip puckering. "That's just... that's just mean."  
 _"Well, in their defense, it is a good warning. I tend to pop up somewhat randomly and that can scare others. It is not my intent, of course."_  
"I see. By the way, I didn't know Sans knew sign language."  
 _"It it not really what you humans know as sign language. My intent is to communicate, so I weave that intent in with magic. Sans can read my intent through my magic, which I manifest with my hands. He can then translate. It is a very old form of communication, like pictures, for instance. Pictures were around before spoken words. Do you understand?"_  
"I think I do, yeah."  
 _"Very good."_ He seems to smile. _"I am very happy to see my granddaughter. We skeletons have a very unique magic frequency, so I felt her as soon as she was born. Of course, I had to bring a present. I know it will be a while before she can fully use her blaster, but I thought she could at least become acquainted with it_ \--- Dad, she is a week old!" Sans interrupts himself. "What do you mean _she can just hold it_!? She wouldn't even know what she was holding! Don't give me that _it's never too early_ routine, she's a week old! What---? I was, like, six months old when I started teleportin' around! You can't just... I'm not sayin' she ain't smart, I'm sayin' SHE'S A WEEK OLD! What!? No! Don't sign to her--- she can't read it anyway, so don't try to turn my girlfriend against me! I--- what? Oh, I.... what? We just haven't...."

A deep blush looms across Sans' skull, the deepest shade of red you have ever seen.  
"Sans?" You start. "You... you okay, buddy?"

"He...huh... wants to know when we're gettin' married."

Your eyes widen, mouth opening bit by bit. "....Excuse me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going full throttle now, baby!


	47. RING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You crafty old man, you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going full throttle, baby!
> 
> Edit: I can't believe I forgot to thank you all for the 8000 HITS! HOLY. SHIT. THANK YOU! =D

Glaring, Gaster signs a bit faster than Sans can translate.  
_"You..._ huh, _you two were planning on getting married, correct? Especially after having a child together._ Come on, old man, we've been busy fighting stuff---NO, NOT HER! Well, maybe once, but---NO, I JUST---SHE DID FINE, THOUGH! Oh, gods, dad, come on.... Come on, dad!"  
"What did he say?" You ask.  
_"Maybe she should not marry someone so blatantly irresponsible."_  
You grimace a bit. "Please, it wasn't Sans' fault, honest! We had no idea Mettaton was going to try to kill me---" You slap your hands across your mouth.

Too late.

Gaster stares at you for long seconds before turning to Sans, who's sweating a bit. His father begins to sign again, phalanges a blur.

"No, dad, I... I know I didn't say "kill" but---because I knew ya'd react like this!! Oh geez..." Sans sighs as his father continues to berate him. "Yes, dad. I know, dad. It was dumb, I'm sorry, okay? I... I'm pretty sure I did... Okay, okay...." Sans turns back to you. "I'm sorry I didn't follow up on ma instincts about Mettaton and that almost got ya killed."  
"Oh...." You're speechless for a minute. "I... I don't blame you." You look towards Gaster. "I really don't blame him. I don't think anyone thought anyone would try to kill me. Well, other than the King, but----" You slap your mouth again. Crap.  
Sans sighs as his father glares again. He signs, short and choppy.  
"...What did he say?"  
"I have some explaining ta do."

~

"There, now yer all caught up."  
Gaster nods, thin phalanges stroking his chin. He begins to sign again.  
_"You two have been through quite a lot together. Sans, I...."_ Sans blinks. _"...I'm proud of you._ Dad...." He blushes candy red this time as you smile and Gaster seems to giggle before continuing. _"If anything, all of this should be evidence enough that you two can work together and get through all sorts of obstacles. That being said, I think you should_ \---dad!" Sans rubs his skull. "I am not going to do that while you're here!"  
"Do what?" You ask. You make a mental note to get Sans to teach you how to read "communication magic."

Sans looks away, blushing and trembling, sweat rolling down his skull. "He wants me ta ask ya ta marry me... Now."

"Oh," You blush. "Well, hm...." You hadn't given much thought about what you would do in regards with your relationship with Sans after all of this was over. To be honest, you were content with how things were now. You knew Sans wanted to help you raise Novella, so there was no worries there. On top of that, raising her would involve living together, so you had a house and, by extension, food. As far as your needs went, you were all set. There really was no reason to go any further than this in your relationship.

However.... Gods, you two had been through a hell of a lot. The fighting, the separations, the arguing. But no matter what the Underground and its Monsters had thrown at you, you two managed to pull back together, each time a little better and stronger than before. You have to admit that in the time you had spent with him, you had grown to care for Sans and you knew he adored you. So...why not... celebrate that?

Still blushing, you clear your throat. "Go ahead and ask me."  
Sans whips around, sockets wide, skull red. "WHAT!? I can't do that in front of ma dad!"  
"Why not?"  
"It... it's 'posed ta be a private thing, ain't it?"  
You smile. "It doesn't have to be," You explain. "Tons of people on the surface get proposed to in public all the time."  
"Uh, well...." Sans looks down at you, tugs at his shorts as the nervousness hits him full force. "Oh, geez..."

Gaster flails a bit.

Sans looks back at him. "What, old man?"

He vanishes for a second before returning with something in his hand. He gives a small navy blue box to Sans.

Sans gives the box a curious gaze before popping off the lid.

There's a ring inside, a silver band with a clear orb on top.

"Where did ya....? Did ya make this?" Sans asks before his sockets widen and new shade of candy red alights his skull. "Did ya... DID YA PLAN THIS, OLD MAN!?"

Gaster gives an innocent smile and signs, _"I've had rings to pass onto you and Papyrus for quite some time, so... in a way, yes?"_  
Sans growls, skull turning crimson red. "OLD. MAN. If ya weren't dead, I would kill ya!!! Ya can't just embarrass me in front of my girlfriend like this!! _You make the task rather easy though_ \---Oh, my gods, DAD!"  
You can't hold back the giggles and let out a full bout of laughter.  
Sans narrows his sockets at you, cheekbones still red. "Oh, yeah, I'm glad you think this is funny, babygirl...." Speaking of a baby girl, Sans gives a quick peek to Novella's crib. Still sleeping. She was probably a heavy sleeper like Papyrus. "Eh, what, old man?" Sans stares at his father's signing. _"Put some of your Soul in the orb so she can carry you with her everywhere._ Gods, that's so cheesy," he mumbles, but he pulls out his Soul, pausing a moment to let his father gaze at the two-toned heart shape, before he dips the ring into the top, scoping up a small blob of white. He pulls his Soul back in and takes a deep breath. "Okay, so... I guess I need to...." He walks closer to the bed.

He gets down on one knee and holds the ring up to you. He smirks. "So, wanna make my crazy old man happy and get married?"  
You smile back. "Only if that would make you happy."  
"Happiest in the Underground." His smirk turns into a genuine smile. "Would it make you happy?"  
"Happiest in the Underground," You reply, still smiling.

And with that, he slides the ring on your finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you're engaged to a giant skeleton monster! Not much left to do now.  
> :3


	48. BOND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Celebration of the Century!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating yesterday. Did a lot of errands, and when I came home, I just felt off for the rest of the day. I feel a little better, so we should be back on track.
> 
> Also, Sans has given Novella her first nickname and I love it so.

"WHAT!? MARRIED!?" Papyrus and Mettaton echoed each other, voices bouncing around from the sunken living room of the lab.  
"Yeh," Sans replied, gobbling down fries covered in mustard. "After we get home and get Nova comfortable, we'll probably have a small party or sumthin'."  
"A small party!?" Mettaton cried, eyes wide as a hand came to his metal chest. "Darling, that will not do! You are marrying the love of your life---"  
"I don't know if callin' her the love of ma life is, like, accurate, 'cause we've only known each other fer, like---"  
"Quiet! Do not ruin the fairy tale!" Mettaton shrieked. "You love her, do you not!?"  
"Of course I do!!" Sans shouted  
"Then she is the love of your life!"  
Both Sans and Papyrus rolled their pinpoints.  
Mettaton continued, striking a pose. "Yes, she is the love of your life! The mother of your child!"  
"Well, at least that part is accurate---"  
"Don't interrupt me, Papyrus!" Mettaton growled. "As I was saying! She is the love of your life, the mother of your child! A "small party" will not suffice and I will not allow such a travesty to see the light of day! Papyrus, come!"  
The taller skeleton blinked. "...Excuse me?"  
"Show me your home, darling!" Mettaton spoke, walking to the door. "We must prepare for the Celebration of the Century!"  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Sans cried after the retreating pair.  
"Sans," Mettaton began, voice stern and clear. "I would like to be friends with her. This is my first step towards forgiveness. So.... Let's go, Papyrus! I must see what I am working with to plan accordingly! Come!"  
Papyrus grimaced and sighed. "Do it for your family...," he muttered, trailing behind the robot.

And then they were gone.

Sans sighed. "Oh, boy...."

~

"I'm a little nervous."  
"I'm sure it ain't... on gods, it is."

The entire town of Snowdin is decked out in pink--- pink ribbons, bows, banners screaming, "WELCOME HOME, NOVELLA!" "CONGRATULATIONS NEWLY WEDS!" Banquet tables are piled with food, surrounded by monsters of all shapes and sizes.

A cheer goes up when you two reach the front of your house. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Wow.... It looks like everyone's here," You note.  
"Of course!" Mettaton cries. "We have so much to celebrate! Your baby, your marriage, and the Resets are over, correct?"  
"Yeah, yeah," Sans nodded. "And I guess that's why some of the banners say 'we survived' on them?" he asks.  
"Well, yes, but we're mostly here for the baby and the wedding. Novella is the first child to be born and you two are the first to get married since the Resets stopped. Oh, the wedding! You two must get ready!"  
"Wait, what?" You two question.  
"Aw, how cute," Mettaton cooed. "You two are speaking in unison! So precious!" The robot turned to his left. "Papyrus!" He clapped his hands. "Get Novella and your brother ready!"  
"Yes, yes," Papyrus mutters, walking over to take Novella from you. He smiles down at her. "So cute.... Come along, Sans!" He starts walking past you.  
"Uh, where we going, bro?" Sans asks, turning around.  
"To the shed!"  
His sockets widen. "What!? I ain't takin' Nova to no dirty, old shed!"  
"It's all set up, come along!"  
"Ugh," Sans groans, shoulders falling. He glances over at you before leaning over. "Make a run fer it when ya can. I'll grab Nova and meet up with you in Waterfall at Gerson's. We can just live with the turtle fer, like, ever."  
You giggle. "I'm sure everything will be all right, Sans." You kiss his cheek.  
"That's cute, but we are in a hurry!" Mettaton interrupts, taking you by the arm and pulling you into the house, forcing you to leave your bag and confused fiance in the snow.

The living room is littered in baby things--- a high chair, a bassinet, a playpen.  
"Where did---?"  
"Donations, dear!" Mettaton answers, undressing you and taking measurements all at once with his flailing hands. "Good, good... all right, all right! You go shower while I get the dress!"  
"Oh, but doesn't Sans need the---"  
"Papyrus has it covered! Upstairs now!"

Upstairs, you turn on the bath faucet to take a shower. As much as you'd love to soak in the tub, you realize you're sort of in a hurry. A quick shower and oral care and you come back downstairs in a towel. You find Mettaton digging in a trunk. He pulls out a sleeveless ruby red dress laced in tiny diamonds.  
"Arms up!"  
Robotic hands prop your arms up as the dress slides over your head. You're still in shock and just gawk at the dress as Mettaton looses the fabric in a few areas and tightens others. He then tosses a thin pink shawl over your shoulders.  
"Ooooh la la!" He coos.  
The dress follows your curves and flares out in ripples around your feet.  
You blush a bit.

"Time for hair and make up!"  
Before you can reply, two hands fly towards your hair, two to your face. Seconds later, Mettaton shouts, "Perfection!" He holds up a mirror.  
"Wow..." You whisper. You have to admit, you're looking pretty hot.  
"Time for shoes!" And the robot pulls out slick, midnight black low heels. "Fantastic!" Mettaton swoons. " Wait here!" He runs outside for a few moments, leaving the door cracked open.

You can hear murmuring growing quiet.

Mettaton opens the door and smiles. "All right dear, come see how well your skeleton cleans up!"

You take a deep breath, walk over to the door then step out onto the porch.

Sans is standing to your right, and HOLY COW, DOES HE CLEAN UP NICE.

He's wearing a slick midnight black suit with deep crimson stripes at the sleeves' end. The red is echoed in the shirt and tie under the suit's coat. Midnight black shines from his shoes. His phalanges are laced with rings and he appears to have shined his skull a bit.

You two just stare at each other until someone shouts, "KISS HER ALREADY!"

Sans blushes and walks over to wrap his arms around you.  
"Is... is this all we do?" You asks, voice low.  
"Do you wanna do something else?"  
"Well, I mean, on the surface, they saw vows and stuff, but, we don't have to do that. I mean, considering that we gave each other a piece of our Souls, I think that transcends vows a little."  
"A little, yeah," Sans smirks. "So, I guess we just...." He blushes, making you giggle.  
"Hey," You reach up and touch his cheekbone, his heartpoints locking on your gaze. "I love you."  
Sans blushes brighter before a smile slides over his skull. "I love ya, too."

You lean up and feel his fangs press against your lips.

A cheer rings, but the bliss of the moment softens the noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, guys! ;_;


	49. LIVING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the three of us, all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it.
> 
> (please make sure to read end notes for important schedule and story updates!)

Hours pass before the celebration is over, before everyone is done asking to hold Novella, and congratulating you two on everything--- Novella, the wedding, on Sans' doing whatever he did to help the Prince stop the Resets (he never had the heart to tell anyone else the whole story).

Soon, Snowdin empties out and only the regulars, banners and empty tables are left. Mettaton had promised to come back tomorrow to clean up.

Now inside in your bedroom, you begin to slip Nova out of her little pink dress and bow. "Geez, was all this pink really necessary?"  
"It's mostly 'cause her Soul is pink," Sans answers, digging in a box of clothes. "Man, I'm kinda glad we got all this stuff," he notes, pulling out a tiny night gown. "Like, I woulda just given her one of ma shirts to wear."  
"Do you think she'll need solid food? Oh, then she'll need diapers."  
"Need what?"  
"Oh, right you guys don't.... Makes me wonder why you guys have toilets."  
"Ya can flush a lot incriminatin' stuff down a toilet."  
You stare. "What?"  
Sans blinks, heartpoints shifting to the side. "No...thing...?"  
You straighten up, hands on your hips, gaze stern. "Okay, this whole "Sans the Fixer" thing, you can't do that anymore now that we have a baby."  
"Got it," Sans agrees and walks over to the bed. He slides the blue nightie over Novalla's skull as she yawns, then picks her up to take her to the crib. "Ya had a big day today, huh, Nova? Barely two weeks old and already partyin' all night." He smiles and kisses her forehead before resting her into the crib.  
You slip out of your dress, hanging the red piece of clothing up in the closet, then crawl into bed. Sans soon joins you after getting out of his suit, leaving his clothing piled on the floor, of course.

"So...," You start.  
"Yeh?"  
"We're married."  
Sans shifts a bit. "Huh. Yeah."  
"And we have a baby."  
"Yep."  
"....That happened really fast."  
"Yeah," Sans yawns.  
"We could use a break, huh?"  
"Fuck yeah we could. Like, monotony would be really good right now. Just ya, me, our little girl... just living life for a while."  
"That does sound nice," You murmur, eyes starting to close. You feel Sans toss arm bones around you and pull you close.  
"So, let's start tomorrow," he grumbles.  
"Hm?" You murmur.  
"Start just... livin'. You, me and Nova."  
Your eyes close. "Yeah.... Just living with you two. That really does sound nice."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it guys! Happy Ending! *tears of happiness* It feels more like an epilogue than a chapter (and the ending feels weak, but I feel that way about all my endings) but I think it's fine. I'm so sad and happy this is over, because, wow, this took a long time and just, wow! Thank you for the kudos and comments and bookmarks and just support! I'm glad we got to the end! We made it! *more happy tears*
> 
> Schedule Update!  
> BitterTale will now update on Tuesday and Thursdays  
> BT and UN will be finished off first before the next batch of stories start. This gives me time to plan the TMB sequel in its entirety. 
> 
> Next Batch of stories:
> 
> Tomorrow will Heal-Sequel to TMB, will update on Tuesdays and Thursdays  
> InvokeTale- First attempt at some RedxSans action. ;3 Will update on Mondays  
> Chernobyl's Asphalt comes back! Will update on Wednesdays  
> One Shot Collection- Skeletons doing stuff, mostly each other. ;3- will update weekly/ randomly
> 
> thank you for your patience, love and support! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :3


End file.
